Restart
by The Gallant Toad Sage
Summary: The Akatsuki has been defeated. But at a terrible cost. Hinata was killed during the final battle, with Naruto being killed by the final weapon. But the Death God has other plans. He sends Naruto back to defeat Hebi and fix all the wrongs. M for safty NxH
1. Chapter 1

Well hello all! This idea just hit mew and I had to start it other wise I'd forget and I don't want that. Oh, and I am changing my pen name. No loner will I be RougeWriter89! Form this day forth I shall be called: Pervy Sage! I say this name because I am super pervert. Look through my favorites. Most of them have lemons in them And look at my stories. Most of them have lemons! I love lemons! YAY! Anyway, read and review.

Disclamier: The super pervert, doesn't own Naruto. He only wishes he did. Then he'd be rich.

* * *

Chapter 1 Back to the...past?!

Naruto grunted as another fireball slamed him into the wall. The twenty two year old Jonin was squaring off against the origanal Pain whiel his friends were taking on the last rements of the Akatsuki. Naruto surged Chakra into his palm, creating a rasengan. Pain had just be blinid sided by a kick from Sakura and look up in time to see Naruto Rasengan fly at his face. He didn't even have time to react before the super condensed ball of chaka leveled his head. The body dropped to the ground. Naruto looked over to see a raven colored blur shouting out numbers as Hinata delt with one of the three pains left standing. She struck it dead center, blowing a hole through it's chest, destroying it's heart. It dropped to the ground, dead. Naruto flashed her a smile before it turned to horror. Hinata's face went pale as she looked down to her stomach.Sticking clean through was a hand. Naruto saw the hand pulled back as the remaining Pain went to work on the other leaf nins. Naruto rushed over just as she dropped to the ground, catching her before she fell. He heard a roar of pain as Kakashi struck the final Pain in the throat, decapitating him.Sakura, who had finished off Pain's female friend rushed over. Naruto craddled the young woman in his arms, as he sobbed. She coughed up blood and looked up at him, her eyes half opened.

"Naruto-kun. I...I need to tell you...something." She wheezed.

"You can tell me later. You'll be fine, right Sakura?" He asked, looking up to her.

Sakura shook her head, tears cutting white trails down her dirt covered face. Naruto felt his heart stop as he looked back at her. Hinata smiled at him weakly.

"I'm dying. I know this. But, I must do this before I go. Naruto-kun, I love you. I have loved you for years." She said, tears welling up in her eyes.

Naruto felt his gut clench. How could he have been so stupid! He should have seen the signs! Now, the only woman to truly love him was fading fast.

"Hinata" He chocked out, "I'm sorry. I was stupid! If I had known you had felt this way, I'd of come around faster to notice." His tears fell fat and thick.

"No. It wasn't meant to be. But, do me a favor, please." She asked, smiling.

Naruto wipped his eyes on his jacket sleave.

"Anything for you, Hina-chan."

"Kiss me. Just this once."

Naruto nodded and moved his face closer to her's. Their lips met and they kissed. Hinata placed a hand behind his head, pulling him further into the kiss. After several seconds, they broke apart. Hinata smiled at him, her eyes slowly closeing as her bretahing slowed.

"Thank you. At least I die happy." She breathed.

"No. Please, no." Naruto whispered as her breathing stopped.

Sakura, crying silently, checked the young Hyuuga. She looked at him and shook his head. Naruto pulled her to his chest, crying uncontroably. Kakashi, Tsunade, Gai, Kurenai, Kiba, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Sai, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, and Yamato looked at the young man sadly. This was the second time he had lost some one precious to him. Kakashi placed a hand on his shoulder, about to comfort him, when a mighty roar issued from the darkened cave to their left. Everyone's head snapped over to see a horrendous creature stumble out of the cave. It was huge. At least fifty feet tall. It had Nine tails, one was Shukaku's, two were from Nibi, Thre from the Three Tails, and Four from the four tails. The creature saw them and let out a bellow like and angry bul and stumbled toward them. The leaf Ninja stood ready, even though they were drained. Naruto stepped in front of them, grief stricken. He looked to Kakashi.

"Sensei. Get everyone out of here. I'll handle this thing."

Kakashi looked over to his student.

"How?"

"By calling on all his power. All nine tails."

"Naruto. That could kill you!" Tsunade said.

"I know." He said queitly, "But it is the only way to kill this thing. Go. And sensei. Do me a favor."

Kakasi looked at his student, sadly, knowing this would probably be the last time he ever saw him.

"Yes, Naruto?"

"Take Hinata back with you. Give her a hokage funeral. She ment everything to me. To everyone. She deserves it."

"You got it. And Naruto?"

The blonde looked at him.

"I'm proud of you. You have become stronger than me. You have made me so proud to be your sensei. I hope you find peace. And tell Hinata hello for us."

"I don't think Kami allows demons in heavan." He said sadly.

"I trhink you earned it." Tsunade said, tears running down her face.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama, for everything. Thank you all for being my friends. Live long and prosper guys." Naruto said, stepping towards the monster.

Kakashi picked up Hinata's body and the leaf ninja lept out of the cavren, heading for daylight, grief racking their hearts. Naruto let his tears silently fall as he gathered his chakra, calling upon everything the fox had. He felt his chakra halt as a familar voice crept through his greif wracked mind.

_**"Kit. I know what your doing. Are you sure you want to do this?"**_

_"I'm the only one who can destroy this thing. I'v already lost too much to this damned organization to stop now. Even if I die killing this thing, at least my friends will be safe. And I'll get to see Hinata again."_

His heart warmed at that thought. Kyuubi nodded and sent him all he had.

_**"You've made me proud kit. It has been a pleasue to serve with you in these times. Hopefully, we'll see each other in Kami's court. I'll miss being in here with you kit." **_The fox said sadly.

_"I know. I'll miss you too, you old fox."_

Naruto began to change quicker than he ever had. His chakra tails sprouted rapidly. The chakra cloak covered him tightly, burining his skin. He pushed the pain a side. He felt his mind sharpen, even at four tails. He had complete control. At nine Tails, something amaing happened. His hair stood straight up, turning a glowing gold color while his skin turned red. His whisker marks were dark and his canines long. His tears were vaoprized by the intense heat from the chakra. He let oput a primal roar and glared at the abomination.

**"You die here, freak!"**

Naruto began to gather his chakra into his hands. Twin balls of super condensed chakra began to form. In several seconds, they were each a meter across. Naruto roared and slammed them together, pouring everything he had into them. WIth one huge ball of chalra, Naruto lept. The beast roared with fear as the ball was slammed into his head. It exploded with enough foce to collapse the mountain in top of them. The beast had been dead from his head exploding, where as an exhuasted Naruto was crushed under tons of rubble.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto felt himself floating. Opening his eyes, he saw something only a nightmare could produce. In front of him, sat a creature that looked partually rotten. It's ribs were exposed where it's robes part at the chest. It had a demon like face with a single blade in it's mouth. It sat lotus style, apprasing the boy with it's golden eyes.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Container of the Nine Tailed fox. We met."

Naruto looked at the being with fear.

"Do not be afraid. I am the God of Death. I have witnessed how you died. Now, as per holy law, it is up to me to decide what to do with you. I have seen your pain and what you gave up to destroy that abomination. FOr that, I'll givr you a chance to right the wrongs that have been done."

"What do you mean?"

"I will send you back to when you returned to the village. The day before to be specific."

"Your going to send me back?" He asked, too stunned to be annoying.

"Yes. On one condition."

"Anything." He said, bowing before the Death God.

"You will kill Orochimaru. His time has come. He is unnatural. It has upset the balance of the cosmos that he lives when he should be dead. Now, do you accept?"

"Yes." He said without hesitating.

"Good. I will send you back with all your memories. And Kyuubi will join with you."

"Join with me?"

"Yes. To do this, I will have to fuse your souls together. You will still be you, but you will have his memories and all his chakra. In a sense, you will be one."

"I'll do it."

"Good luck, Naruto."

The blackness swirled away. Naruto found himself suddenly awake. He looked around and saw he was surrounded by trees on all sides. He looked up and saw that the son had barly risen. He saw that he was camping dur to the tent behind him and the fire pit infront of him. He stood up and pulled out a kunai. Carfully, he cut his poalm, feeling the pain it brought. As quickly as he cut, he saw the wound heal quickly. He smiled as his heart soared. He was alive and he was where he was supposed to be. Naruto grinned when he remembered where he was. He turned to the tent and lifted the flap. Lying asleep was Jiraiya. The old man looked peacefull, slight smile on his face as his chest rose and fell slowly. Naruto took a deep breath.

"WAKE UP ERO-SENNIN!" He screamed into the mans ear.

The man let out a screech like a monkey and jumped up, looking around, white hair flying. When he saw Naruto laughing he glared.

"Must you do that every morning?" He growled, rubbing his eyes.

"Sorry, Jiraiya-sensei." Naruto laughed.

"Eh? You've never called me jiraiya-sensei before. You feeling okay?" He asked, checking the boy for a fever.

"I'm fine. I just figured it was time to grow up, right, sensei?" Naruto grinned.

Jiraiya returned the wide grin.

"I couldn't have said it better myself. Now, lets get going."

"Yeah. We have a lot of ground to cover to get back home. And there's someone I have to see."

"WHo? That pink haired girl? Sakura was her name?" jiraiya said, scratching his head, lost in thought.

"Nope. A certain plae eyed, raven haired beauty who I have been blind to for years."

Naruto left, leaving Jiraiya confussed. What the hell was wrong with the boy? If only he knew...

* * *

What do you think? Like it? Hate it? R&R!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Returning to Ones Roots

Naruto and Jiraiya walked down the road as they came across a small village fifteen minutes from the Leaf. Naruto glanced down at his attire and shook his head. He had forgotten how much orange he had worn. He looked to Jiraiya to see the man staring absent mindedly at the sky.

"Hey, sensei?"

"Hmm?"

"Can we make a quick stop at a clothing shop? I kinda think it's time to move past orange."

"About time. I have been saying the same thing for two years." Jiraiya looked at him, smiling.

"Yeah. I guess it finally sunk in. Anyway, I'm going to get some new clothes."

He turned to leave but stopped. Spinning around, he hugged Jiraiya, and let go.

"Thanks for everything, sensei." Naruto said as he took off to the nearest clothing store.

Jiraiya watched him, shocked as the blonde dissappeared onto a nearby clothing shop.

"What the devil happened to him?" He asked confussed before he noticed a nearby hotspring.

He giggled like a school girl and cast his stalking no jutsu. Naruto watched, snikering. He had cast a genjutsu on Jiraiya, making the man think that he was peeping on women when all he was doing was looking through the hole in a barrel.

"He still thinks I can't cast a genjutsu to save my life. Thank god for Kyuubi." Naruto sighed and entered the store and began to browse.

After fifteen minutes, he settled on a black jacket with a dark blue shirt. He wore dark green Ninja pants and dark blue sandels. He left his jacket open to expose his undershirt which fit him tightly. He frowned when he realizxed that he could see all the muscles he had developed. He shook his had and walked over to a giggling Jiraiya. Naruto placed a hand on his shoulder and released him from the genjutsu.

"What the?" Jiraiya looked up to see a grinning Naruto.

"Like barrels, sensei?"

"Huh?" Jiraiya looked back to the hotspring only to see a barrel infront of him.

He stood up and looked around before his eyes settled on the blonde.

"I thought you couldn't do genjutsu."

"Kyuubi showed me how. That reminds me. I came across a term I don't understand. What is a Hanyou?"

Jiraiya motioned for Naruto to follow him. They walked out the village before he spoke.

"Naruto, Hanyou's are part demons. They look perfectly human, but under times of great stress, they beging to show their demon side. They are immortal to a point and stop ageing around their twentith birthday. They are incredably hard to kill. Why the sudden intrest?"

"Nothing. Just something Kyuubi mentioned to me a while back. Something about us fusing."

Jiraiya sighed.

"I had a feeling that would happen. Naruto, you will eventually become a hanyou."

"Really? On well. Things could be worse."

Jiraiya stared at him. Before he could say anything, they reached the gates to the Village Hidden in the leaves. Naruto's grin widdened as they walked into the village. The guards on duty greeted them, Naruto walked with slow, delibrate steps. He eventually came across Sakura and the Konohamaru corps. He smiled as he walked up behind Sakura, surpressing his chakra.

"And then the cat attacked Naruto for no reason." She was saying.

"Not true. I kinda squished it, remember?" He said, smiling.

Sakura jumped in fright and turned around to come face to face with a six foot tall Naruto. What was even more shocking was the lack of orange clothing. She looked him over, not daring to believe it was him. He simply grinned.

"So, Sakura. I see you have become more womanly." He said, remembering clearly the beating he recived for saying she hadn't changed at all.

She blushed pink as she looked down.

"Thank you, Naruto. You have become more manly."

Naruto chuckled as she looked him over again, her eyes resting a moment on his rock hard abs. Before she could say anything, a bang and a poof of smoke proceeded the apperanced of a beautiful brunette. She gave Naruto a sexy wink before dissapearing, only to be replaced by a grinning twevle year old boy. Naruto patted the kid on the head.

"Well done, Konohamaru. But, don't use that technique any more. Kay?"

The boy looked at him, amazed. He could only nod hie head as Naruto turned to Jiraiya.

"We should get going. Tsunade-sama isn't a patent woman if memory serves."

"Who are you and what have you done with Naruto?" Sakura asked, joking.

"Jiraiya-sensei managed to teach him how to be respectful." He said grinning as they headed for the Hokage tower.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto and the Toad Sage walked intro the tower. Naruto knocked and waited for her to tell them to come in. Jiraiya beamed as he bounded happily into the room.

"Hey, Tsunade! Long time no see!"

Tsunade looked up and glared at him, making him halt mid step.

"Uh..bad time?" He asked, fearing for his life.

"Very. Where's the knuckl head?"

"Right here, Tsunade-sama." Naruto said, bowing deeply.

Tsunade looked at him in amazement as he stood tall and maintained eye contact.

"Naruto? My, you've grown. And become more of a man." She said, blushing slightly as she looke him over.

Naruto let out a frustrated sigh. Why in the world did every woman he came across want to check him out?

"Yeah. It's alll because of Jiraiya-sensei."

"'Jiraiya-sensei'? Whoa, you've deffinatly changed. Tell you what? Why don't you go ahead and look around and Jiraiya will give me the debriefing."

"Sounds good." He said.

He got up and walked to the door. His hand was staring to go to the knob when Tsuande shouted out "Hey, brat! Catch!". He truned quickly and snatched a set of keys out of the air. He looked at them, than back at her.

"It's a welcome back presant. Also, your apartment complex was demolished a few months ago. You stuff is boxed up in your house."

"Thanks, Hokage-sama." Naruto said, cheerily as he left the room.

Tsunade turned to Jiraiya.

"You did a number on him. Good job."

"Actually, he woke up that way yesterday. I guess he finally decided to grow up."

"We can only hope."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto was walking peacfully through the village, taking in the familar sights.

_Hard to believe that in three years, Orochimaru'll attack again. He almsot got us too, if it hadn't been for Sasuke fighting back against Hebi._

Naruto's face fell into sadness as he remebered how Sasuke had struggled to regain control of his body, only killing them both as he plunged the Chidori into his own chest. Unfortunatly, Hebi managed to escape and ellud capture.

_Not this time. This time, I'll make sure you live, Sasuke._

Naruto hadn't even been paying attention to where he was going and ended up colliding with Lord Hiashi Hyuuga. Both fell on their butts. Naruto looked up and immidatly sunk into a low bow.

"Lord Hyuuga. I apologize for not watching where I was going. Please. allow me to help you carry your bags."

Hiashi looked at the boy with intrest. He had always been neutral to the young man, mainly because he had never shown a tenduncy to attack the village. The boy had always tried to help the leaf village. Even though he liked the boy for the most part (Hiashi had laughed like a lunatic when he saw what Naruto had done to the Hokage Monument) He was still aprehensive about the fox. Hiashi gave the boy a quick look over and nodded.

"Very well. Apology accepted. You will follow me and carry the bags."

Naruto nodded and lifted up the two bags of groceries.

"Hey, Lord Hyuuga? How come you don't send some one to do this for you?"

"Because I feel the need to do my part to help keep the clan well. That includes the occasinal trip to the market."

"I see. I guess that is the reason your clan looks up to you so much. You have a great philosphy."

Hiashi looked back at him, curiously. Maybe the boy was more than he appeared. He went back top leading him to the Hyuuga compound where he lead Naruto to the Kitchen. Naruto set the bags down and began helping them put the groceries away. It took them ten minutes to finish. Hiashi looked at him gratfully.

"Thank you for your help. It is much appreciated."

"No sweat. After all, I knocked you over on accident anyway. Um, Lord Hyuuga?"

"Hm?"

"Is Hinata home?"

"No. She is on mission. Why?" He asked suspisiouly.

"No reason. Just wanna catch up is all. Good day Lord Hyuuga." Naruto bowed again and left the building respectfully.

Hiashi watched him leave with a thoughtful expression.

_Hm. Perhaps I should consider him as a possible husband for Hinata. Afetr all, she is infatuated with him._

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto walked down the darkening streets of the village, heading for Ichiraku Ramen. He entered and was surprised to see Sakura sitting at the stall, eating a small bowel of what looked like pork ramen.

"Hey! If it isn't Naruto! Long time no see!" Teuchi, the owner said, smiling as the blonde sat down.

Ayame looked out from the kitchen and blushed severly. Naruto saw this and knew what she was thinking. He had learned over the years the reasons why women blush. Now, he kinda wished he didn't. Ayame shook her head and smiled at him.

"Hello, Naruto-_kun_." She said, emphasising the honorific.

Teuchi rasied an eyeborw as he saw Naruto go a little red.

"Hey, Ayame-chan. How have you been?"

"Fine. Thanks to you, I was able to go to collage. I'd be willing to pay you back anyway you want." She said, flirtaiously.

Teuchi hoped to God he said no. He would have a word with her later.

"Um. No thanks nesecessary. Beside, you guys deserved my service. After all, your the only ones who knew about ky-um, who knew of my problem and stil treated me kindly." He mentally cursed himself.

He remebered that that wasn't public knowlage yet. And he had almost let it slip. Teuchi noticed it and sighed in relief.

"Yes well, what can I get ya?"

"Hm...I'm not really to hungry. How about a bowel of miso?"

"A single bowel? Alright." Teuchi looked at him skeptically.

Sakura turned to Naruto.

"So. What have you been up to?"

"Not much. Just learining some new things. You?"

"I learned alot of medcal ninjutsu and also learned how to use super human strength like sensei."

Naruto nodded, remebering the first time she had used her emense strength. It had scared the living shit outta him. But that wouldn't happen untill tomarrow.

"Good. Say, Sakura? Have you been seeing anyone? I mean, just so you know, I'm over my crush now. I just wanna know."

Sakura looked at him skeptically. But seeing that his eyes betreayed nothing, she believed him.

"No." She said softly.

Naruto lowered his head. He knew she was still missing Sasuke.

"Hey, Sakura? Why don't you give Lee a chance? He's a great guy. Smart, funny, and a kind person."

She looked at him and realized he was saying things she already knew.

"I don't know. It's just that..." Her voice trailed off.

"Sakura. I know your waiting for Sasuke. But, I think it's time to move on. Even though I promised to bring him back, I might not be able to. And it isn't healthy for you to just wait for him. As your self proclaimed older brother, I don't want to see you hurt. Just give Lee a chance. You won't regret it."

"'Older brother'? Since when?" She asked, smiling.

"Hm. Since now." He said, grinning.

Teuchi set the bowel in front of him. Nauto began to eat at a normal pace. Normal as in how fast normal people eat. Sakura just smiled at him.

"Well. I guess your right. Besides, if my _nii-san _approves of him, why shouldn't I?"

"Always listen to you older bro. He knows his stuff. For the most part." Naruto finished his bowel and pushed it away, thanking them as he tossed a few notes on the table.

"Alright. Oh. That remonds me. Hinata wanted me to tell you hello just incase she wasn't here when you arrived."

"Yeah. And it'll be a week before they get back too." He said miserably.

"How would you know?"

"Easy I read the mi-I mean, Hiashi told me this morning when I ran into him. Litterally."

Sakura laughed at the mental image of the powerful Hiashi hyuuga knocked on his ass in the middle of the street.

"Oh.We should get to the Hokage before it gets to late." She said, checking her watch.

Naruto nodded and they headed off to the tower.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto stood respectfully in Tsunade's office as she looked at him over her folded hands, eyes pericing into his own. He simply smiled and waited.

"Naruto. I have been talking with Jiraiya. We have agreed on three things. One: Due to the skill and promise you have shown, along with your new found maturity, I am promoting you to chunin." She pulled a green vest otu and tossed it to him.

He tanked her and put it on over his black jacket, rolling up it's sleves up past the elbow.

"Second: I want you to head to Suna. Their getting a little antsy about a certain organization."

"Akatsuki." He growled.

Tsunade sent Jiraiya a questioning look. He shook his head, letting her know he didn't say anything. She pursue how he knew at a later date.

"And thrid, we want to inform you of your parents."

"I know who thay are already. Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki."

"How the devil did you know?!" Jiraiya asked, looking at him flabbergasted.

"Well, for one, I knew I was the fourths son because lets face it. Not to many blonde haired blue eyed shinobi running around the village. Also, I have been called the Legacy of the fourth. As for how I know about my mother, that's simple. Kyuubi told me."

Tsuande cursed the fox silently.

"Well, that's everything. You'll head to Suna the day after tomorrow. Your going alone, mainly because I don't have the resources to send more than one shinobi. So, get some rest. When you get back, we also have to talk about some of the things that were left for you."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." He bowed and vanished in a swirl of leaves.

"What the hell? Did you teach him that?!" Tsunade rounded in Jiraiya.

He rasied his hands in a defensive position.

"I swear, I didn't teach him that!"

"What is going on with that boy?"


	3. Chapter 3

Here you guys go. A simple chapter, but good none the less. Remember, R&R!

Discalimer: See Chapter 1.

* * *

Chapter 3 Sun, Sand, Akatsuki. WTF?!

Naruto walked to his new home, feeling content. He had already changed things for the better. Sure, he had sped up Sakura dating Lee by four years, but hey, if it works in the end, who cares? He just didn't know what to do about Sasuke. He knew where he was and where he'd be. But he couldn't go after him yet. Right now, he had to prepare for his fight against the two Akatsuki who were going to try to capture Gaara. He knew what they would dp and when they would do it. So, he decided to leave tonight. He sent a clone to his house to make it look like he was there. He pulled out the Tri Pronged kunai Jiraiya had given him during their training trip, and channeled chakra into the blade. He flashed a few hand signs and teleported the kunai to suna. He could only teleport small items because that was the only teleportaion jutsu he had learned. He waited a moment before he felt the call from the kunai. Concentrating on it, he vanished in a bright flash of yellow.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Gaara was breathing heavy. The blonde bomb maker was just grinning at him as he sent more explosive creations at him. Gaara barely managed to defelect them with his sand. Below him, he could hear the people calling to him, giving him their support. Pushed on by this, he stood up, tall and glared at the blonde.

"Oh. Looks like someone wants to see some more of my art, un. Here's a real bang, un!"

Gaara ready himself when a bright yelow flash shone brightly on top of the Kazekage tower.

"You want a bang? Well here's a little something for you!" Gaara looked closly and grinned.

Standing atop the tower, flashing through handsigns was Naruto Uzumaki, he first friend.

"**Fire Style: Exploding Kraken!**" Naruto let a humongus ball of fire that took the shape of the mighty kracken.

It flew at the blonde too fast for him to counter. It smashed into him, the tempurature alone would incinerate him. After a few seconds, it exploded, killing the blonde instantly. Gaara nodded to Naruto as he hrifted over to him.

"Uzumaki. A pleasue. your timing was impecable."

"Thanks. Get some rest. Their's one more I have to deal with."

Gaara only nodded before he reminded Naruto he couldn't sleep.

"Oh, yeah. Forgot about that. Here, let me help you out." He made a few quick hand signs and slammed his hand against Garra's stomach. A mark appeared on his stoimach the same as the mark on his forehead. Gaara grunted as he felt the demons presance dissapear from his mind completely.

"What did you do?"

"I put Shukaku in a permenat stasis. He'll sleep forever. So, now you can get some rest."

Gaara didn't even hesitate as he passsed out on the roof. Naruto lept away to the entrance to the Hidden sand village. He moved as quickly as he could, knowing full well what would happen if this lone Akatsuki got away. Sure enough, he came acrossed a lone cloaked figure, hurrying away. Naruto threw a barrrage of kunai at him. The man turned and defelcted them with his tail like apendage. the man glanced around. Naruto could smell the fear coming off of him. His excellent night vision allowing him to see everything. The man turned out of the way before another kunai flew by his head. Naruto made a few quick handsigns and sunk into the ground. Sasori looked around, still afraid at the sudden attack. He felt a chakra signiture and moved silently towards it. When he got near, it dissappeared. He wondered where it went to when a hand shot out of the sand, pulling him down. Suddenly, he found himself incased insand up to his neck. The puppet master looekd up to see Naruto. He glared at the man, his blue eyes having slits for pupils.

"Well, hello, Sasori. We met again."

"I have never met you before, Nine Tails."

"Well, in a sense, yes you have. You see. I made a deal with the Death God. He let me come back to life after killing all of you and your weapon in exchange for me killing Hebi-teme. I'm just righting a few wrongs. Such as you assholes taking Gaara. Any last words?"

"Yeah. I lose."

"Heh. Ain't life a bitch? **Rasengan!**" He plunged the ball into the puppets head, blowing through the body parts, digging deeper into the ground, destroying his heart and his scrolls and everything he was.

Naruto pulled his hand out to the nicly dug crater, smirking.

"Heh. You guys are now screwed. Time to talk to the Hokage about getting Nibi into the village so she can be protected. Oh, damn. It'll take at least a day and a half to get back. Might as well enjoy Suna while I can."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto ended up staying for five days. Gaara had held a celebration in his honor for saving him. Naruto had been modest through the whole thing. He thanked them for their hospitality. And Gaara's brother and sister had even thanked him for sealing Shukaku the way he did. They said that Gaara had become more...people friendly. He waved goodbye to them as he headed back to the leaf village. He arrived back later that day, using hisspeed he got from kyuubi that would put Rock Lee to shame. He arrived at the gates, breathing heavy as he waved a hello to the Chunins on guard duty. He headed directly to the Hokage's Office just in time for the door to open and him to come face to face with Hinata. He saw her face go bright red as he grinned at her. She simply stared at him, wide eyed, mouth tightly shut.

"Hey, Hina-chan. You look great." He said, grinning widly.

Hinata's eyes shut as she fell forward, thinking one thing: _Naruto-kun thinks I look great!_

Naruto caught her and gently lifted her up, bridal style, walking back into the room. He set her down and tenderly wipped a strand of hair from her face, letting his fingers brush against her soft smooth cheek.

_How did I never notice her? And when I did, it was finally too late. Not this time._

He stood up and turned around to see several different reactions. Kiba was grinning like a maniac. Shino's eyebrows had dissappeared into his hair line. Tsuande simply smiled and nodded at him while Kurenai looked stunned. Kiba walked over and draped an arm around his shoulder.

"So. You movin in on Hinata?"

"What's it to you, dog breath?" He and Kiba had argued like this for years, and they both enjoyed it.

Kiba glared at him and removed his arm. He walked over to the door and flashed him a knowing grin. Naruto shook his head while the rest of Team 8 filed out. He looked to the Hokage and sat down in the chair in front of her desk. She looked at him with a strange look before speaking.

"I take it the mission was a sucess?"

"Hai. Oh, here. Rings from the two Akatsuki. Deidria and Sasori." He placed two rings on the table.

"Naruto, how'd you kill them? They were at least Sannin level."

"I got lucky with a few perfectly placed shots. Nothing more."

Tsunade nodded her head, accepting his explaination.

"Well. I see you know how to handle yourself. Now, as to what your parents left you. The home I gave you the keys to? It was your fathers house. Also, you have inherited a large sum of money from them both. Other than this letter, there's nothing else." She handed him the letter.

He took it and opened it. He had already read it over a thousand times, but each time he read it, he always had the same reaction. The letter read:

_Naruto, my son,_

_If you are reading this, than both your mother and I are no longer alive. While it saddens me to think that I will miss your fifteenth birthday, it also brings me joy to know that I can still leave you a message, and you will be alive to see it._

_When I found out that I was to be a father, I was estatic. But I couldn't tell anyone. I did not want you targeted by my enemies. The only ones I could trust were my sensai, Jiriya, my student Kakashi Hatake, and the Third. That is why the Hokage presenting you this scroll was instructed to wait untill you became a man. I am sorry for the pain you must have felt at not knowing who your parents are._

_I hope that by now, you have someone special in your life to share it with. If you do, never let her go. Always treasure her and love her. Always, always be with her no matter the cost. I love you son, and I hope you can forgive a loving father for wanting his son to grow up safe and happy. _

_Your loving father,_

_Minato Namikaze Fourth Hokage, Village Hidden in the Leaves_

Naruto wipped the tears from his eyes and nodded to the Hokage. Tsunade looked at him solomly and nodded that it was okay for him to go. He was just standing up when he heard a groan. He looked behind him to see Hinata stirring. Grinnig, he walk over to her and picked her up, brdal style. He looked over his shoulder.

"I'll take her home."

"She'd better get there as she is now."

"You think Jiraiya rubbed off on me that much?"

"Yes. Now get going."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hinata woke up to see the ceiling of her room. She remembered coming face to face with Naruto and remembered what he had said.

_"Hey, Hina-chan. You look great."_

She blushed red as she sat up.

"So your up? Good."

She looked over to see a grinning Naruto sitting next to her bed. She turned pink as she yanked the covers up to her chin. Naruto chuckled.

"It's alright. I didn't do anything. I brought you home and asked your dad if I could stay untill you woke up."

She sighed in relief before turning to her crush. She was still blushing fercily as he smiled at her. She deciede to try to talk with him.

"So, Naruto-kun. H-h-how have y-y-you been?"

Naruto grinned at her. She had such a cute stutter. Not to mention her cute blush.

"Not much. Just training. You?"

"T-t-the same."

"Good. Training is a good way to get stronger."

"H-hai."

"Oh. That reminds me. You remember when we went after the sent bug, right?"

"Hai."

"And how I told Kiba about a beautiful girl I saw near the waterfall?"

"H-h-hai." Her face went redder as she listened.

"I know who it was." He said, moving to sit next to her.

She didn't say anything. He paused and looked at her in the face.

"Say. You hungry? We can go get something to eat. My treat."

Hinata couldn't belive her ears. Naruto was asking her in a date! Well, maybe not a date. She needed to clairify.

"Ano...is this a d-d-date?"

Naruto grinned widly.

"Yeah, it is."

A clunk was heard as Hinata passed out from happiness.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hinata woke up in her bed and sighed. She had been having a wonderful dream about Naruto. He had come back to the village and had asked her on a date. She assumed she had woken up before the date began, because she couldn't remeber what happened. She was just sitting up when Hanabi burst into the room, wide eyed and grinning.

"Hinata-nee-chan! Get up! You have a visitor!" She said excitedly, jumping onto her sisters bed, landing on her stomach.

Hinata smiled at her little sister.

"Okay." Hinata threw the covers off and noticed she was already dressed. She guessed she had just fallen asleep that way when she got back from her mission.

Hanabi was besides her self with excitment.

"Man. You get all the cute guys comeing for you!" She said enviously.

"I'm only waiting for one." Hinata said sadly, knowing it may never happen.

"Yeah, that Uzumaki guy. Listen. Get over him. He's not worth the ffort if he hasn't noticed you, You should be more intrested in the hot blonde guy in the hall talking with father!" Hanabi blushed.

"Blonde? Oh no. Father is trying to get me to go with one of the nobles sons again. I guess I should at least give the boy a fair chance." _Even if my heart already belongs to Naruto._

"Well, let's go! I wanna meet this guy!" Hanabi grabbed her sisters hand and pulled her out of the room.

"You mean you haven't said hello?"

"No. Just spyed a little before I came and got you."

Hinata shook her head. It's a wonder she was related to Hanabi by blood. They were so diferent in personallity. They reached the hall where Hinata copuld see her father talking to a blonde boy about six foot with his back to them. He was a chunin at least. She could tell from the vest he wore. And he was a leaf shinobi from the style of the vest. He was blonde alright. Hinata was reminded of Naruto as the two spoke. Hiashi glanced up and gave Hinata a small smile.

"Ah. Here she is. I hope I can trust you with my daughter, Uzumaki-san?" Hiashi asked, looking at the boy.

Hinata's breathe caught. _Uzumaki? Surly it can't be..._

The boy turned around and grinned at her. Sure enough, it was Naruto. Hinata felt her face heat up.

"Yep. You can trust me, Lord Hyuuga. I may be many things, but untrustworthy isn't one of them."

"Good. I expect her home by elevan at the latest." he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yosh! She'll be home on time." Naruto looked at the man.

"Good. Well, have fun." Hiashi turned and left the room.

Hinata stood on the other side of the room, blushing madly. Beside her stood a small girl who was looking at him, blushing too. Naruto shook his head, smiling. Perhaps he had some kind of charm tha Hyuuga women couldn't resist. He was just about to walk over to Hinata when Hanabi spoke up.

"Your hot. I can see why nee-chan likes you!" She blurted out.

She let out an 'eep!' as she slapped her hands over her mouth. Blushing bright red, Hanabi tore out of the hall towards her room. Naruto grinned after her before looking at Hinata. He walked over and bowed politle.

"Are you ready to leave, Lady Hinata?"

Hinata couldn't help but giggle. He looked up, seeing her smiling as she nodded her head.

"Well, shall we?" He said, opening the door, allowing her to leave first.

Naruto was grinnig the whole time as he shut the door softly and got up besxide Hinata. They didn't hold hands or anything. They just walked smiling. He would try to sneak looks at her face, rubbing the back of his head when he was caught. Hinata couldn't believe the amount of attention he was showing her. She hoped that this was real life and not a dream. Naruto looked over to her.

"Hinata? Wanna hold my hand? It's okay with me."

She looked at him for a second and nodded her head. She didn't trust her voice at the moment. So, she put her hand out. He didn't hesitate and took her hand, intertwinnig his fingers with her's savoring the feeling of her soft flesh on his. He grinned even wider. They walked aimlessly for a while before they came to a decent resturant. It was called the cresant moon. It was also one of the few places that showed Naruto any respect as a kid. Hinata looked at him, puzzled.

"We aren't getting ramen?" She could have sworn that would be the only place he would ever take someone.

He chuckled.

"Nope. Ramen is good and all, but it isn't exactly something you should live on. It blocks the development of the human body when you eat it like I did. It caused me to miss something very important that I didn't see untill it was taken from me."

Hinata noticed how sad he looked as he looked at her. She could see the pain in his eyes. Without thinking she rasied her hand and brushed it along his whisker marks. He let her do this. He felt the heat through her fingers as she ran them over the whisker maks. He would make sure she lived. He grabbed her hand with his free one and held it there, looking into her lavander eyes. He knew what he had missed. And he knew what he had ignored all those years. Not anymore. He released her hand and smiled again.

"Comon. Lets get something to eat."

Together the walked into the resturant.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kakashi, Tsunade, Iruka, and Jiraiya all watched as the blonde and the Hyuuga walked down the street, both smiling and holding hands. They watched their short exchange in front of the resteraunt about how something importanat had been taken from him. Tsundae looked to Jiraiya.

"What is he talking about?"

"I don;t know. We didn't even have contact with any human for months on end." Jiraiya told her, still watching the two as they sat down at a table near the window.

"Naruto wouldn't make something like that up. The pain in his face was real. Something happedned he's not telling us about." Iruka shidted in his position to get comfortable.

Kakashi however was watching the boy's hand as he tapped on the table. To the untrained, it could have been impateint tapping. But looking at his face let Kakashi know what it was. Morse code.

"He knows we're here."

"How?" They asked as one.

"I don't know, but he's tapping in morse code the way I trained him to."

"What's he saying?" Iruka asked, focusing on the silver haired man.

"He says that he'd appreciate the prvacy on his first date and asked us to kindly leave before he makes us leave."

"Alright. You heard the kid. Lets go. We'll talk kto him tomorrow." Tsunade said as they lept back to the Hokage's office.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto and Hinata finished their dinner and just talked over the candle between them on the table. At first, Naruto talked alittle about himself. Afetr a basic overview of his life, with a few details here and there, he let Hinata talk. She told him a lot more about her life then he had his. He felt sad that she had lost her mother at a young age. He was also pissed at the Cloud. He'd right that partricular wrong if he could. Now he listened how she told of how she had been the last few years. He nodded when she finished.

"Well. That was enlightening. I learned many things about you that I didn't know before."

"A-a-and I l-learned alot about you." Her stutter had, for the most part, vanished.

"Well, that's good. But I have one more thing to tell you. But we need to go somewhere private. It's a secret of mine that I won't tell to just anyone. Even my teammates don't know."

Hinata nodded and followed him out after he had payed for their meal. They walked hand in hand to the Hokage monument, coming across Sakura and Lee talking. Naruto tried to sneak by when Lee happened to turn and see him. His face split into a grin.

"Hello, Naruto-san. I see you are well."

Naruto was taken aback by the lack of shouting.

"Yeah. Doing great. I see Sakura listened to my advice." He teased her.

"And I see my nii-san has come to his senses." She teased right back.

"Well, I'd of sooner if you hadn't of kept knocking my head into the ground." He retorted.

"Just get out of here. Your date is waiting."

"I know. Comon Hinata. We'll leave them be." They left Lee and Sakura and made it to the top of the monument without coming across anyone else. Naruto leanded back against a tree and Hinata sat as close as she dared with out fainting. Surprisingly, it was right next to him. He sighed and looked to her.

"Hinata. I'm not going to sugar coat this. This is something that can't be."

She hoped he wasn't going to tell her that this night had been a waste, but then she remembered that he said he had a secret to tell her. She waited patiently.'

"Hinata. Fifteen years ago, Yodaime sealed the Nine Tailed fox in a newborn because he couldn't kill it. The newborn boy was going to be the hero of the village. At least was supposed to be. It ended up to be the xact opposite. He was the enemy. A wolf in sheeps cloths. Hinata that boy, that container, is, well was me."

Hinata was silent, her hand over her mouthy, shovk on her face. Naruto knew she wouldn't run. After all, he remembered telling his friends why the Akatsuki was after him after they had failed to get Sasuke after he killed Itachi. So, he waited pateintly. And she didn't disappoint.

"They hated you because of something you had no control in?" She whispered.

"Yeah. They beat me a few times, but I don;t blame them. They were just scared and didn't understand. You can;t really hold it against them." He said softly.

"Naruto. Thank you for trusting me. I hope you didn't think this would change anything."

"No. I knew you would be the first to accept me. That's why I told you first." Naruto checked his watch.

"Well. I'd better get you home or your dad'll kill me."

Hinata nodded and together, they set off for the Hyuuga compound, hand in hand.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto and Hinata arrived out side of the Hyuuga Compound. Naruto turned to her grinning.

"Did you have fun?"

"Hai." She smiled.

"Good. We'll set a date for our next date."

"D-d-does that mean I-I-I'm your g-g-g-" She couldn;t get the word out.

Naruto pulled her into a hug, still keeping eyecontact.

"Hinata Hyuuga, yes. You are my girlfriend." He said softly.

She sighed happily and placed her head against his chest. They stayed that way untill Hiashi came out the door. He asked the Gaurds when they arrived. He was pleased to hear that they had arrived five minutes before elevan.

"Hinata. It's time to come inside." He called as he returned back to the house.

Hinata pulled away and started to head to the dorr when Naruto spun her around. In one fluid movement, he closed the distance and pressed his lips against hers. It was a short, sweet kiss that promised many others. He pulled away, grinnig.

"See you tomorrow, Hina-chan." He said as he walked away. Hinata simply stood there, hand on her mouth. She could have died happy right here. With a blissful smile, she turned and walked into the house, waiting for the next day.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for your guys reviews. Now, I know my grammer sucks, but I'm still working on it. Oh, and thanks for the spelling tips, nii-san and nee-chan/ ANyway, here's this chapter. You guys should like it.

* * *

Chapter 4 Truth, Naruto. Tell the Truth.

Naruto walked down the street, happy and excited. He had finally fixed one of the many wrongs that had been done. And he know had a beautiful woman who he could love and protect and possably share the rest of his life with. With that happy thought he began humming, unaware that he was being tailed. When he got to his house, he felt a presance behind. Using his hanyou abilities, he vanished in a spurt of speed. He appeared behind a groupp of people, at least four of them. He silently made four bushins and had them grab the four. Each intruder had a knife to their necks. Naruto held a kunai and stepped in front of them.

"What do you want?" He hissed. His eyes glowed red as his whisker marks darkened.

"Naruto. It's us." One of them said.

He moved closer and sure enough, there stood Kakashi, Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Iruka. Everyone of them had their arms pinned behind them and a knife pressed to their throats. Naruto dispelled the jutsu.

"You shouldn't be sneaking up on me like that. You could have been killed." He said, turing to his house.

He motioned for them to follow as he unlocked the door. They entered and went to the frontroom and plopped down on the sofa. Naruto himself dropped into the recliner. He looked at the four over folded hands.

"What do you need?" He asked.

Iruka looked uncomfortably as he looked the boy into the eyes. He saw the slits still presant.

"Well. We want to know what's going on with you. You've been acting strange."

Naruto sighed and rubbed his temples. Where was Kyuubi when you needed advice? He looked back at them and thought for a moment. He could trust them After all, they were basically his family. Albiet a strange family at times, but family none the less. He let out a tired sigh.

"What I am telling you will become an S-class secret. Only you four can know." He looked at them.

The Hokage nodded, letting him know that it would be treated as such and that the penalty would apply.

"Very well. I am not the same Naruto Uzumaki you know."

"We know that. You've matured." Tsunade blurted out.

"That's not what I meant. You see, I am technically from the future, about five years from now. I led a small force after the Akatsuki containing myself, Shino, Sakura, Kiba, Kurenai, Kakashi, Hinata, and yourself, Hokage-sama. During the mission, Hinata was struck by Pain, the leader of the Akatsuki. She was killed. After we killed the last Pain, their weapon activated. It only had ten tails and it appeared that the demons' minds weren't sufficently blended. It could barely walk right. In an attempt to destroy it, I had you all leave and I struck, using every scrap of chakra I had. The explosion was powerful enough to destroy the cave and the mountain above us. I was crushed to death by the rubble. However, the Death god wanted me to do a job for him. He told me he'd bring me back with all my memories and abilites, if I promised to make sure Orochimaru was killed. I also have to right the wrongs made during this time."

The room went silent as they each absorbed what he had told them Jiraiya was the first to speak up.

"Wait. Where was I?"

"Probably peeping in a bath house." Tsunade said sarcasically.

"Actually, you were killed by Pain when you went after him yourself. Even in hermit mode, you still were defeated." Naruto told him sadly.

"Oh."

Jiraiya looked at Tsunade as she mouthed an apology to him. He gave her a weak smile to let her know it was okay. Iruka looked at Naruto.

"So. You died and came back?"

"Yeah."

"And you have to kill Orochimaru?"

"Actually, I have to make sure he dies. That was the deal."

"Alright. I believe you. You three know what this is and that you can tell noone." Tsunade said, standing up.

The nodded and gave their goodbyes as they headed home. Naruto closed his door behind them, knowing his secret was safe.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next day, a happy Naruto walkled down the street, not even pating attention to the nasty looks he recived.He knew that would change in four years, when he would kill an entire oppsoing Cloud/Sound/Earth army that was trying to invade. He was walking down the street, plannig on going by the coffee shop all the female shinobi adored so much to see if Hinata was there when four ANBU dropped in front of him. They each drew a Kunai.

_Well, this is new. _He thought, dropping into a battle stance.

One with a dog mask stepped foreward.

"By order of Lord Danzo, you will come with us."

"Why?"

"He has heard of your...expirence and wishes to use your knowlage of events to his advantage."

"Tell that bastard it's an S-class secret and that only the Hokage and thsoe present can speak about that."

"You will come with us."

"Or what?"

"You'll die."

"Just try it." A voice sounded out behind him.

Naruto grinned when he sensed that it was Kakashi. The silver haired man already had his Sharingan exposed.

"Hatake. This has nothing to do with you." The dog mask spat.

"Oh, yes it does. I am one of the four people entrusted with the secret. And he is my student. So back of unless you like the taste of chidori."

Teh ANBU didn't wait. They lept at the two, throwing blades and jutsus at them. Naruto twisted his body. He concentrated his wind chaka into a sharp blade and sent a spearhand into the Dog masks chest. He heard the gasp of pain as his heart exploded before he died. Kakashi himself had already impaled one of them with a chidori. Naruto turned and flashed through a dozen hand signs.

"**Wind Style: Wind Dragon Guardian**!"

A cyclone twisted form Naruto's hands, creating a dragon made completely out of wind tore into the two remaining ANBU. The were shredded in a matter of moments. Naruto lowered his hand and unmasked one of the dead ANBU and felt no pitty for who it was. Sai had been killed by Kakashi's chidori. Naruto felt no pitty because Sai had betrayed them when Danzo made his attempt to assasinate the Hokage. Sai had been ordered to kill team Kakashi. He had failed then too. Naruto turned to Kakashi.

"ANBU ROOT. Danzo's men. Tell the Hokage about this and warn her to be prepared for Danzo to attempt an overthrow."

"Alright. I'll do that after I take care of these bodies."

Naruto nodded and left, leaving Kakashi to burining the bodies.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hinata was enjoying a nice cup of coffee, listening to her friends chat happily about their boyfriends. She hadn't yet told them about her and Naruto's new relationship, mainly because they would spread the news quicker than a firestorm. And she just didn;t want everyone to know yet. So, she listened as Ino and Tenten recounted their dates to one another. It was no secret that Ino was seeing Choji. After he had last all his fat, having it be replaced by rock hard muscle, she had switched over to fawning over him. And Tenten had openly declared that she was seeing Neji. Hinata listened only a little bit as her mind wandered to the kiss that she and Naruto had shared on her front steps. She sighed and smiled blissfully. The girls looked at her.

"What?" Tenten asked.

"Hm? Oh, just wishing someone in my life loved my like that." She said, smiling.

"Oh! Can I guess who he is? Don't tell me! Kakashi!"

Hinata sprayed her coffee on the table as she tried to take a sip. Sputtering, she turned around wide eyed to see Naruto smiling at her.

"What? Was I close? Maybe...Shino!" He started to place a hand on her cheek, when she smacked it away.

"Bad, Naruto-kun." She scolded, forgetting about her friends.

They watched amused as the two played around.

"Then who? It can't be a certain handsome blonde, could it?" He teased.

"Maybe." She said, blushing.

"Hm...I give up. Can I get a hint?"

Hinata gave him a small kiss. He smiled widly as they broke apart.

"Oh. Him." He said, faking sadness, "I guess a lowly guy like me will have to find someone else."

Hinata didn't know what got into her and decided to play along. She went cold and turned her face away.

"That's right. What chance could someone like you have with the Hyuuga Heir?"

"That hurt deep, Hina-chan."

"It was supposed to."

"I guess I have to steal your heart." He sighed.

"I'd like to see you try."

"Okay." He said brightly.

He used his thumb and index finger to turn her face to his and placed a kiss on her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him deeper into it. When they broke apart, she looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Okay. You win." She said, smiling.

Naruto grinned and snagged another qiuck kiss before sitting down next to her. When he looked at the two girls before him, he was confussed.

"What? I can't kiss my girlfriend with out people staring?"

"GIRLFRIEND?! SINCE WHEN?!" They shouted as one.

Naruto looked over to Hinata.

"I take it you didn't tell them yet."

She shook her head, blushing.

"Oh. Well, this sucks." He said as he turned to the information hungry girls.

_A man's worst nightmare is sitting in front of me. _He thought as he saw the hungry looks in their eyes.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto had just finished recounting his story to Ino and Tenten about him and Hinata when a loud explosion sounded off from the direction of the Hokage tower. Naruto wasted no time. He vanished in a swirl of leaves, leaving the three girls to head off to the tower at their own pace. Naruto arrived to see a full flegde battle transpiring outside the tower. Naruto knew who his enemies were. The ANBU ROOT. He proceeded to create fifty clones and sent them into battle to help out the ANBU guards. He himself lept up to the Hokage's office, smashing through the window, kicking Danzo in the face as he rasied a sword to decapitated a knockedd otu Tsunade. Danzo stumbled back and glared at Naruto.

"You. Because of you I had to accelerate my plans to take over by three years! You have ruined everything!" He roared, rasing his blade to wasit level.

"No. You ruined everything. By the way, attempted assasination of the Hokage is an S-rank offense. It only has one punishment. Death. Any last words?"

"Die Demon!" He shouted, rasing the blade, leaping at Naruto.

"And here I was expecting an apology." Naruto said before the blade struck. He vanished in a poof of smoke.

Danzo looked around. He suddenly tensed, makeing wild grabbing actions at the back of his neck. Jammed below the base of the skull was a kunai knife. Danzo dropped to the ground, dead. He twitched for a few seconds before he became still. Naruto stepped over the body and looked out the window. He could see the last of the ROOT members running into the distance, being pursued by the ANBU guards and roughly thirty of Naruto's clones. Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. He should have expected this. After all, Danzo somehow knew about Naruto being from the future. He turned back to Tsuande and used a surge of Chakra to iradicate the relaxent from her system. She raised her head sleepily, looking up at Naruto.

"What happened?"

"Danzo attempted a coup. He's dead and the ANBU and my clones are in pursuit of his ROOT members. And he knew. Somehow, he knew."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was confirmed later that day that the remaining ROOT members were found and executed for their tresonous actions and that Naruto had saved the Hokage form the attempted coup. Now, he was walking to the Hyuuga compouund for a dinner with Hinata and her family. Apparently, it was tradition for one dating a Hyuuga to meet their family as soon as possible, The fact that he knew the Hyuuga council hated him, didn't ease his nerves. So here he was, Naruto Uzumaki, age fifteen, chunin, killer of two S-class missing nin's of the highest order, getting ready to met the family of the girl he was dating. Why the hell did Kami put him in such situations? He shook his head as he reached the front door. Knocking lightly, he waited. After a few seconds, the door opened and a young woman greeted him.

"Good evening, Uzumaki-sama. Please follow me to the dinning room."

Naruto nodded and followed her. It only took a minute to reach the room. What he saw scared him. He could see every member of the Hyuuga council and several members of both the Main family and the Branch family waiting for him. He could feel the hate pouring at him from the council members. Thankfully, Hiashi gave him a polite smile. He saw a nervous Hinata sitiing beside Hiashi, looking at him with worry.

_What the hell? I can take on the Akatsuki, S-ranked Missing Nin, demons and other dangerous abominations of the owrld, and yet I am scared shitless of meeting her family. Why is this so scary?_ He thought as he moved to sit down next to Hinata in the chair Hiashi pointed to. He had no way of knowing just how ugly thsi night was going to get.

* * *

That's a damn good question. Why is it so nerve racking to meet your girl friends family? It's like God is trying to counter us Males pure awesomness with bad shit like that. Even meeting her father is a mission Marines should have to handle.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Anger Issues

The room sat in silence as Naruto sat down. He noticed the glares from the council, and he didn't like it. And he sure as hell didn't like the smirk he was getting from one of the other branch members. He knew something was up. He reached his seat, bowing to Hiashi before he sat down. He looked at the clan council politly. They only glared right back. Hiashi noticed this and scowled. They were to pig headed to even except the boy. This night could get ugly, fast. He turned to Naruto, giving him a small smile.

"So, Naruto. It is an honor to see you here with us tonight. This dinner is a formality to learn more about you."

"What do you wish to know?" He asked him.

"Well, we do need some basic information on your family. I hope you have learned something about them."

"Yes. What kind of demons were they?" One of the elders shot at him.

Naruto glared at him.

"I would suggest you refrain from saying those things. I have killed ninja saying things like that."

The elder shrugged and turned to the boy form the branch house and whispered something to him. Naruto caught the glint of a bottle and recognized the smell waffering from it. Posion. He concentrated his hearing.

"Slip some of this in the demon's and Hiashi's glasses. When they are dead and gone, you will have the Heiress." He whispered.

Naruto saw the boy smirk. He felt his rage build. In one fluid motion, he drew and flung a kunai. It cut the boy's sleave at the elbow, causing it to drop. Everyone stood, the council glaring at Naruto.

"He has attacked a member of the clan!"

"Check his hand, Lord Hyuuga. He has a posion he was going to slip you and me. That guy," He pointed at the elder who had given the boy the posion, " Was going to give the Heiress to him."

Hiashi activated his byuakugan and his anger rose. He snapped his head to the council, seeing their guilty expressions.

"You all are guilty of attempted murder. As per clan law, you will face myself and Naruto in mortal combat. The winner lives. The loser dies."

"That goes for you, buddy." Naruto said, glaring at the boy.

The boy turned and bowed, arms held wide, sneering.

"It shall be your death, demon." He said, mockinly.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

(Cue Land of Confusion by Disturbed)

Naruto and Hiashi stood on the opposite side of the sparring yard across from the twelve council members. Hiashi looked at the group in front of him thoughtfully.

"You take six, I take six." He glanced at him.

Naruto grinned.

"Nah. Lets just wing it. I love flying by the seat of my pants."

Hiashi chuckled. This kid could cause even the most stone faced villian to grin. Hiashi focused back in the council, all of them in gentle fist stances, Byuakugan active. Hiashi mirrored them while Naruto sunk into an unknown Tai Jutsu stance. Haishi was about to signal the referee to start when Neji joined them. Naruto glanced at him.

"What brings you here, Neji?"

"When a battle like this is to take place, it is wise for the strongest to back the clan head. Only weak members try underhanded assasination attempts."

"Well, lets get wild!"

All three tensed. In one startling motion, they charged forerward, Hiashi and Neji , byuakugans active, Naruto, rasnegan in hand.

Naruto slammed his rasengan in between two of the council members, sending them flying. He quickly lept to his right, flashing through hand seals. He took a deep breath.

"**Fire Style: Grand Fire Ball Jutsu**!"

A massive ball of flames flew from his mouth, flying at one of the airborn council members. His impact into the wall, followed by the impact of the fireball, crushed the man, killing him. Naruto turned and ducked as a chakra backed punch soared over his head. He borught his knee up, smashing into the older mans chest, sending him flying backwards, hacking and coughing up blood as he felt his frail body failing on him. Naruto appeared behind him and slammed a fist into the back of his head, shattering his spinal cord. He dropped to the ground dead. Naruto spun around and kicked the man that had tried to posion him in the face, shattering his jaw. The man screamed in rage, or at least, attempted to. He charged Naruto, both palms coiled, launching them foreward as he got with in striking distance. Naruto spun away, flashing through hand signs at lightning speeds. He lept into the air and surged chakra through his body.

"**Earth Style: Rock Golem**!" He shouted as he landed on the ground.

It began to creak and break as a monsterous golem pulled itself out of the ground. It roared and charged the young man. The branch member didn't miss a beat. Using rotation, he sent the golem into the wall with enough force to shatter them both. Naruto knew the handicap of the Hyuuga's. It was low chakra reserves. He pressed his advantage. He flashed through four seals. Soon, the sparring yard was filled with the sounds of a thousand birds.

"**Chidori**!" He cried, vanishing in a spurt of speed. He reappeared and shoved it through the man's chest.

The man bucked foreward involuntary as his heart was destroyed. Naruto watched the life drain from him and felt no pity. he had learned to surpress his emotions when he killed. He yanked his hand back, letting the carcuss hit the ground with a wet thud. Naruto looked over to see Neji slamming a spearhand through his last opponents chest, blowing bits of bone and flesh out his back. The man coughed as he bled out. Neji pulled his arm back, which had surprisingly went into the chest to the elbow. He shook the gore off with a disgusted look. Hiashi himself had already impaled both his targets with his hands. Naruto heard a scream and saw the boy who had been ordered to posion him carrying an uncounciuos Hinata. Naruto roared in rage and lept after him. The boy would have the one he was promised. But the fool didn't check behind him or he would have seen Naruto flash several handsigns, teleporting Hinata back to the house. The boy noticed this and looked behind him. Naruto flew at him and his fist connected with the surprised boys jaw, lifting up, throwing him into a tree. He stood up and prepared for the fight. Naruto glared at him.

"You die, prick. I already lost her once. Someone like you won't take her from me again." His eyes were red.

An intense chakra covered him. He doubled over in pain as his body changed. He felt his canines elongate and his nails grow and sharpen. He felt a funny feeling just above his rear followed by a ripping sound. Looking behind him ethrough the pain he saw Nine Fluffy blonde tails with red tips. He felt his ears change also. He rasied his hands and discovered fox ears. As soon as thepain hit, it was gone. Naruto stood tall, his tails swishing behind him angrily, his red eyes burnig in the night. The boy saw him and hissed 'Demon' before he charged Naruto. The hanyou struck with a closed fist, putting the boy into the tree again, snapping it. He raised his hand and flashed though five hundred hand signs in two seconds. He brought his hands infront of him, concentrating it in his palms.

"**Demonic Arts: Flash Fire**!"

A flamethrower like spuot of fire flew from his hands, enguling the boy in flames. The boy screamed in pain as the mighty fire burned him to a crisp. Naruto watched, feelin almost sorry for the boy. But he wouldn't let anyone touch his Hina-chan. He turned away from the smoldering body when he noticed something. His fox charateristics didn''t pass. He sighed. Hiashi would want to hear this.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto arrived back at the Hyuuga compound where Hiashi was comforting a distraught Hinata. Thanks to his now complete fusion with the fox, he could hear everything.

"I'm sure he is fine. Naruto is a very powerfull shinobi. Remeber, he has 'fluffy' with him." Hinata smiled a little at the name her father called the demon. Naruto dropped down behind them both, unseen.

"Actually, I'm the fuzzy one now." He said, rubbing the back of his head.

Hiashi turned around and his eyes went wide in shock. Hinata, however, had a completely different reaction.

"Aww! So cute!" She squealed as she ran and hugged one of Naruto's fluffy tails.

Naruto only chuckled while Hiashi stood up and looked at him.

"Naruto? Is that you? I mean, are you truly you?" He asked.

"Yeah. Me and the baka fox fused, making me a hanyou. I was scared of how you guys might react to this, but seeing Hinata's reaction, I'm wondering how many people will actually be scared or do what she's doing." He said.

He used one of his tails to pull her closer to him. She let out a small 'epp!' before she found herself in a warm embrace from Naruto. Hiashi only shook his head, smiling.

"Actually, the children would love you." He said as Hanabi came back from the dinning room.

She caught sight of Naruto and gave the exact same squeal Hinata did. Next thing he knew, he had Hinata scrathing him behind his left ear while Hanabi was petting his tail. Naruto's eyes went half open.

"Awe man. That feels really good." He said, almost purring.

Hiashi just shook his head, smiling. Tonight just got interesting.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tsunade burst through the front door of the Hyuuga compound, looking around franticly.

"Where is he?! Where is he?!" She shouted.

Hiashi came into the room, smiling.

"He is trying to avoid the younger Hyuuga children. They seem to have fallen in love with his tails."

Tsunade snorted with laughter as a mental image of a tailed Naruto came to mind. She shook her head.

"Where is he?" She asked as they walked to the sparring yard.

"I really don't know. He hides rather well. Apparently, he has gotten even more cunning."

Tsunade knew how to get him to show up. She took a deep breath.

"Naruto! I have an S-rank mission for you!" She shouted.

Sure enough, Naruto dropped down next to her, looking around franticly.

"Please tell me this isn;t a joke. this kids won't leave my damn tails alone!"

Tsunade did a double take as she took in his appearance. She had to restrain herself from petting him.

"Actually, it was. I needed to see if you truly had fused."

Naruto huffed in anoyance.

"Yes. I have. Kyuubi is no longer here." He said, irritated.

"Hm. Well. I want to see yuo first thing in the morning for a check up. If I'm satisfied, I'll be sending you, Sakura, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Kakashi, and an ANBU with you."

"Alright. See you guys later!" He said, running out the door as he caught sight of the mass of young Hyuuga toddlers coming over to him, giggling.

Tsunade only laughed as she left.


	6. Chapter 6

Ha ha ha! I'm here with another chapter! The men in white coats think they can stop me! They say you guys aren't real. I refuse to belive that! Shit! They found me! Don't own Naruto, but if I did, I would be one rich mofo!

Happy house man 1: Sir. Put the pen down. Fanfiction isnt real.

Me: Bull shit! Stay back or I'll write you a gruesome death!

Happy house man 2: Get him!

Me: Nooo!! Needles!! (Stabbed with needle) Feel...drowsy...(falls down unconcious)

Happy house man 1: Poor guy. He thinks fanfiction actually exsists.

Happy house man 2: Yeah. Good thing he didn't think to erase us from the story.

Happy house man 1: Yeah.

* * *

Chapter 6 Real Foxy

Naruto hurried through the back alleys, runnig on all fours as he made his way to Tsunade's office. Thankfully, it was early and the inhabitants of the village were still rousing from their deep sleep and not out on the streets. He made a sharp right turn and found himself face to face with Kakashi. Naruto backed up slightly as Kakshi's exposed eye went wide.

"Hey sensei. How are you?" He asked nervously.

"Um...do I even want to know?" Kakshi asked, still eyeing his student.

"I'll tell you later. I just have to get to the Hokage's office."

"Oh. Right. We have a mission today. Well, get going. I'll see you later."

"Just don't give us that lame 'I got lost on the road to life' garbage you always give us." Naruto said as Kakashi walked away.

Naruto shook his head and proceeded to high tail it to the Hokage tower. He didn't run into anyone else, thankfully. It only took him thirty seconds to get to the door and knock. He heard a tired 'Come in'. As quickly as he could, he entered the room, shutting the door behind him. He looked over to see a grin on Tsunade's face.

"Well. You look foxy today Naruto."

Naruto groaned as she said this.

"Please. No puns today. I already ran into Kakashi-sensei today. Just get this check up over with."

Tsunade nodded and walked around the desk, using a medical diagnostic to check him. It only took fifteen minutes to complete. She nodded and went back behind her desk.

"Well, everything appears to be fine. I don't see any biological problems. Your as healthy as you were last week."

Naruto let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks. That makes me feel better."

"Now. You just have to tell your team." She smirked evily.

"Oh crap."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Sakura, Tenten, Kakashi, Neji, and Lee waited at the front gate for their final teammate. They looked around for the blonde. No one but Hinata and Kakashi knew of the blonde's current predicament. When Kakashi had asked Hinata about it, she had giggled and told him how he had gotten it. To say Kakashi was impressed was an understatement. Now, they waited patently for their now hanyou teammate to arrive. Naruto was already there, wondering how to explain this to them. Before he could answer, he heard Hinata activate her blood limit. He cursed as she looked for him. Sure enough, she found him.

"Come out, Naruto-kun. I know your hiding in that tree over there."

Everyone turned to the tree, and looked at it confused.

"You guys promise not to freak?" He called out, hesitantly.

"Of course, baka. Why would we?" Sakura asked, irritated.

"Naruto. Just come out. They'll find out eventually." Kakashi called, barely containing his amusement.

Naruto grumbled and dropped for the tree. He walked over to them as their jaws fell. He stopped in front of them, and scratched the back of his head.

"See? I'm kinda different today."

"Naruto! What happened to you?" Sakura asked, concerned.

"I'll explain everything once we make camp. Now, lets go get Sasuke!"

"Naruto? How did you know we were going after him? You weren't at the briefing this morning." Tenten pointed out.

"He ran into me this morning after the brief and I filled him in." Kakashi pulled out his favorite book.

"Oh."

"Well, lets go." Naruto started toward the gate when a familar voice cries out.

"Naruto! Hold up a second!"

He turned to see Jiraiya running towards them, book in hand. It only took him a few seconds to arrive. He stopped in front of Nartuo, panting. When he looked up, he grinned.

"Naruto no Kitsune. Nice ring to it." He grinned.

"Ero-baka. What do you want?"

"Just want to give you this. It's a book about the topic we were disscussing before we got back. Look at page twelve. You should find it...interesting." He said with a lechorus grin.

Naruto thanked him for the book and he and his team left.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

They made good time during their trip, making it to the camp site five miles out from the town where Sasuke was last seen. Now, the Leaf Ninja turned on Naruto, waiting for his explanation. He sighed and sat down on a nearby log.

"Alright. To be blunt, I was the container for the Nine Tailed Fox. My father, the Forth, sealed the demon in me because even he couldn't kill it. Now, I have fused with the baka fox and have become half demon. Any questions?"

He looked at them and saw several of them slack jawed. Everyone was staring at him in amazement. He waited for one of them to say anything. Hinata, however, only beamed at him. She rushed over and hugged him tightly, planting a kiss on his lips. She broke away, smiling.

"This is great! You know who your father is! I'm so happy for you, Naru-kun!" She nuzzled his neck.

"Thanks Hina-chan." He said wrapping her in a hug that included all nine of his tails.

"When did this happen?!" Kiba shouted.

"Yosh! The youthful flames of love burn brightly in them!" Lee shouted, striking his nice guy pose.

Naruto was confussed. They were more worrided about him dating Hinata than about him being part demon.

"Um...guys? What about what I just told you?"

"Man, we know your you. We grew up with you. We trust you. So what if your part demon now? Who cares! Your still the same Naruto we've grown to love. Your our friend, comrade, and most importantly: A brother. You've become the glue that holds us together. You know how to get us to laugh. You know how to get us to fight to our last bit of strength. Hell, you even know how to get us motivated. Your Naruto Uzumaki. Number one most unpredictable, kunckle headed Ninja in the Leaf village." Kiba said, dropping an arm around Naruto's shoulder.

"Yeah. This changes nothing about how we veiw you. We're your friends no matter what." Sakura smiled, dropping her arm around Kiba.

Hinata stood on his left, arm around his waist while his was around her shoulders.

"Yosh! This means nothing to our flames of youth! Friendship sits above all else as the most sacred of things!" Lee said, placeing his arm around Sakura's waist.

"Yeah. The Gai-clone is right. Your my student, no matter what. Sure, your a bit of a kunckle head, but you've grown on me. You've become my friend. The first one in a long time." Kakashi placed a hand Hinata's shoulder.

"Logically, I can see that you are not the Kyuubi. You are a friend. As much as your behavior jumps across the charts, you've always been kind to us. You are one of my first friends." Shino stood beside Lee.

"Yeah. You helped my family out of debt. You also helpped me out a few times. As far as I'm concerned, nothings changed. 'Cept you've become more fluffy." Tenten smiled, coming up besides Kakashi.

"Yes. You beat me. And you helpped me to see that nothing is written in stone. And, you've brought out the best in my cousin. Naruto Uzumaki is who you are. EVen a few furry tails can't change that." Neji said matter of factly.

"Even though you have changed, and I have yet to truly know you, I have learned from Kakshi-sempai that you are honorable and hold thsoe precious to you above all others. You are a true ninja." Yamato said, completeing the circle.

Naruto looked at his friends. He felt tears well up. Using his sleave, he wipped his eyes. He looked back up and smiled at them.

"Thanks guys. That means alot."

The rest returned his smile.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto sat up, flipping through the book Jiraiya had given him before he had headed out. It was interesting to say the least. He found out that Hanyou's like himself tended to live extrodinarily long lives. They were damn near immortal. And it was harder than hell to kill one. Even pirceing it's heart didn't garuntee it would die. He finished up page elevan and got to the page Jiraiya had said he would be interested in. The title on the top said: Hanyou's and Their Mates. Naruto was intrigued. He looked over the oage and read.

_A hanyou is a very powerful creature, inheirting the great power of the demon it is related to. However, Hanyous have been known to take humans as mates. The downside is that the hanyou will eventually out last it's mate. However, their is a way to prevent this. All Hanyous have the ability to turn one other into a Hanyou. But, there is risk. If the Hanyou's mate doesnot love them to the deepest depts, more than life its self, the person in question will have their souls shatter. They will forever be forced to walk the earth, a shattered and miserable being. However, if the love is pure, purer than even the whitest snow, the person will become a hanyou. Due to the risks, most Hanyou tend to seek out others of their kind to mate with._

Naruto thought of Hinata. He didn't have to wonder if she loved him that way. Having seen her use that last bit of strenght she had to tell him she loved him, showed him she had already beaten that reqiurement. He read on.

_For one to make another a hnayou, one must engage in the most intimate act of trust and love. During intercourse, the Hanyou will channel their chakra to their sexual orgins. Once the chakra comes into contact with their mate, an undescribable feeling of completeness will envelope the two. Once it is complete, their mate will take on the appearce of the appropiate gender of hanyou similar to their mates (i.e. fox to fox, wolf to wolf, dragon to dragon). Also, if ones mate is close to death, doing the above actions(i.e. turniong the hanyou's mate into a hanyou) it will save the person from death._

Naruto shut the book, blushing. He would ask Hinata if she wanted to do that when they dated a little longer than four days. Not that he didn't want to, it just wouldn't be appropriate. He shook his head before crwaling into his tent when Yamato relieveed him. He had no idea of knowing that he would be forced to chose between tuning Hinata into a Hanyou or watching her die again.


	7. Chapter 7

Yippiee!! I got away from the Happy House men! They finally realized you guys are real and let me continue writting as long as I lket them do the disclaimer. Gusy, meet Destry and Dewy!

Destry: Hey.

Dewy: How's going?

These's two gentlemen will be with me for a while. ANyway, to answer JamesRKS, No I wasn;t hig when I wrote the last chapter. It just kinda made sense instead of bitting. I mean, comon? Who likes to get bite? After all, the person bitting could have rabis. And I didn't want Hinata foaming at the mouth (Akward Mental image of Hinata with rabis) Any who. Get to readin. Remember: Read and Review. Gus?

Destry & Dewy: Pervy Sage89 doesn't own Narto. If he did, Sasuke wouldn't be such and uptight asshole.

* * *

Chapter 7 Let Me Go

Naruto woke the next morning to the sound of a startled gasp. Opening his eyes, he sat up quickly, looking around for the source of the noise. He found it in the form of a wide eyed Hinata holding the book he had been reading last night. Naruto looked at her confused as he took the book from her gently. Glancing at the page, he saw that it was the one about Hanyous and their mates. He blushed slightly when he realized what it probably looked like. He gave her an apologetic smile as he closed the book.

"Don't worry Hina-chan. I wasn't planning on doing any of that. Especially not when we've been together only five days. And even if we did do it, I wouldn't turn you into a hanyou with out checking with you first."

He gave her another small smile as started to exit the tent when she spoke up.

"Yes." She said softly.

He turned around, confussed.

"Yes what?"

She looked him in the eye, blush still in place.

"Yes, I'll do it."

He looked at her in shook.

"Don't you know what could happen to you? I won't let that happen." He placed a hand on her cheek.

She gave him one of her dazzling smiles. She placed her hand on his and held it in place on her soft cheek.

"I want to be with you forever. If becoming a Hanyou makes sure it happens, I'll do it."

Naruto sighed. He gave her a smile.

"We'll talk later."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto was going through the village, asking around town if anyone had seen Sasuke. Thankfully, he found out how to revert back to his human form when need be, so the villagers wouldn't be spooked. He was just finishing up asking the fifteenth person about Sasuke when he felt himself pulled away. He closed his eyes, waiting for the feeling to dissappear. When it did, he opened his eyes, and saw the Death God before him. The Death God looked at him thoughtfully.

"So, Uzumaki. I see you are enjoying your second chance at life."

Naruto nodded his head, sitting lotus style before the anicent entity.

"Very much. Thank you again."

"I am pleased you are happy. But, on to buisness. How goes your end of the bargin?"

"Not well. I know that Orochimaru is where Sasuke is. Once I find him, I'll find Hebi."

The Death God nodded his head, approvingly.

"Very well reasoned. Now, to discuss the finer details of our agreement."

"What details?! You said that I only had to kill Hebi to get a second chance!" Naruto yelled, standing to his feet.

The Death God felt his temper flare.

"Listen here, young one! I will take one person from you every day that you fail to kill Orochimaru. For every soul he has tarnished, I will take a pure one from you!"

Naruto felt himself get angry. He was threatining to take his frineds.

"No. You take them, and I'll come back here and rip your head off and shove it up your ass. I'l kill Hebi. Don't worry about that. But if you take anyone from me, I'll say fuck our deal and let hebi live. Hell, I might even join him just to spite your ass." He said with a smirk.

The Death God rose to his full hieght and glared at Naruto.

"How dare you threaten me! I control your fate!"

"Like I told Neji all those years ago, I make my own fate. Now send me back so I can find that snake bastard and get your rotting ass off my case!" He yelled.

The Death God snapped his fingers (Think Q from Star Trek (Original Q)) and Naruto found himself standing outside the small village at camp. He quickly went through his mind of who the Deatn God would try to take from him first and his heart ached. It would be Hinata. He knew what he had to do to protect her. Even if it broke his heart.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hinata was walking back to camp, feeling depressed. She had been unable to find any leads on where Sasuke was, and she wondered if anyone had been lying. As she came to the camp sight, she was met by a normal looking Naruto. He looked at her sadly as she approached. She looked at him worridedly.

"What's wrong?"

"I need to talk to you. Now, please." He didn't even wait for a response.

He turned and headed off into the woods, followed by a confused Hinata. She couldn't help but be rminded of the treasure box mission where NAruto had decided to be a real trail blazer and push on through the under brush with out fliching, where as she came out with cuts and scraps. This time, however, it was clear enough to avoid the the cuts. They eventually came to a pool of water with a blue water fall. Naruto sat down near the edge, patting the ground next to him for her to sit. She complied and sat next to him. Tunring to him, she saw he was still sad.

"Naru-kun, what's wrong?"

"Hina-chan, I...I don't know how to saw this. I...I'll just do this in the only way I can."

He took a deep breath as he looked up into the darkening sky. He looked back at her and began to sing.

"_One more kiss could be the best thing  
But one more lie could be the worst  
And all these thoughts are never resting"_

He placed his hand on her cheek, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

_  
"And you're not something I deserve"  
_

She stared right back into his eyes, wondering what it is he wanted to say.

_  
"In my head there's only you now  
This world falls on me  
In this world there's real and make believe  
And this seems real to me."_

She placed her hand on his, feeling the warmth from it. She could see his eyes watering.

"You love me but you don't know who I am  
I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand  
And you love me but you don't know who I am  
So let me go  
Let me go."

She felt her gut clench as his hand slid away form her cheek. He turned and faced teh water fall, tears starting to fall. It hurt him to do this, but if she lived, he would bear it.

"I dream ahead to what I hope for  
And I turn my back on loving you  
How can this love be a good thing  
When I know what I'm goin through."

Hinata felt tears falling as she listened. Why would he be doing this? Was it something she did? Did something force him to this choice?

"In my head there's only you now  
This world falls on me  
In this world there's real and make believe  
And this seems real to me."

"You love me but you don't know who I am  
I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand  
You love me but you don't know who I am  
So let me go  
Just Let me go...  
Let me go."

"And no matter how hard I try  
I can't escape these things inside I know  
I knowww..  
When all the pieces fall apart  
You will be the only one who knows  
Who knows."

_"You love me but you don't know who I am  
I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand  
And you love me but you don't know Who I am  
So let me go  
Just let me go."_

"And you love me but you don't  
You love me but you don't  
You love me but you don't know who I am  
And you love me but you don't  
You love me but you don't  
You love me but you don't know me."

He closed his eyes as he finished, tears still falling. His heart was hurtng and he knew her's was. He opened his eyes and wipped the tears away and looked over at her, sadly, seeing her crying. He felt his heart break even more. He didn't want to hurt her, but he was. She looked at him, tears streaks on her cream colored cheeks.

"Why? Did I do something to push you away? Did I do anything wrong?" She asked softly.

He pulled her close, despite his better judgement.

"Hey. It's nothing you did. It's just that...I have a job to do and I don't want to lose you from it. I have to distance myself from everyone. Even if they hate me, it will keep them safe."

He closed his eyes. He knew it would be the best for everyone if he left. At least they would hate him for leaving, just like they hated Sasuke for leaving. Hinata gave a muffled sob and placed her head on his shoulder.

"Please. I want to face it with you. I don't care about the risks. I just want to be with you."

He felt new tears well up.

"I'm sorry. I can't. I don't want to lose you again."

"Again?" She asked, rasing her tear drenched face to look him in the eyes.

Before he could rectify his statement, he heard a snicker behind him.

(Cue 3 Doors Down Going Down in Flames)

"Heh. Who'd've thought I would run into the dobe."

Naruto stood up quickly, speeding through hand signs. He slammed he palms on his waist.

"Storage summon: Rozen Blade!"

A katana, shethed, appearded on his waist as he turned to face his opponent. He rested his hand on the sword's hilt, glaring at a dark haired young man with red eyes smirking at him.

"Teme. How's Orochimaru's dick, traitor?" He spat at him.

Sasuke visably angered. He gripped the hilt of his blade until his knuckles whitened.

"Insolent fool. I have gained power from Lord Orochimaru. And I'm not gay!" He shouted.

"Says everyone who hangs out with a gay pedophile, you emo bastard." Naruto sneered.

Sasuke shouted something unintellagible and lunged, drawing his blade at the same moment. Naruto quickly brought his own Katana up acorss his face, length wise and deflected Sasuke's own blade. The Sharingan warrior flipped back, and ready himself for combat. Both shinobi walked counter clockwise, glaring at each other, daring the other to make a move. A leaf fell from it's tree. They tensed. The leaf hit the ground and they lunged again, this time, Naruto brought his blade down in an overhead strike. Sasuke deflected and shoved his blade towards Naruto's chest. The blonde brought his blade up and parryed Sasukes. They came forward, blades crossed, both fighting for the advantage. Naruto locked eyes with Sasuke. The Uchiha glared at him.

"Give up now, brother. Come home with us. We'll take on Itachi together. As a team, we can beat him." Naruto pleaded.

"No! I must do this myself! Give up, brother, and I'll let you and your whore live." He sneered.

Naruto felt his blood boil. His ears elongated into his fox ears as his tails burst forth. His eyes stayed blue as they gained slit like pupils. His canines grew as his whisker marks darkened. He snarled at the traitor.

"No one calls her that! I'll gut you, Sasuke-teme!" He shouted, kicking Sasuke in the gut.

The boy stumbled back and glared.

"Just try, Naruto-baka." He shot back with a hint of a smile.

Naruto recognized it as the one Sasuke had gievn him when they had become friends. He couldn't help himself but to give him a toothy grin himself.

"Oh, I'll do more than try, teme."

"Hn."

They launched into a flurry of attacks again, striking, blocking, coutering. Sasuke began to sweat as he deflected another side swipe from the blonde. He flipped back, knowing that Naruto had more stamina and would eventually win. He had to do something. Then, it hit him. Grinning, he pulled out a small bottle, holding a yellow liquid. Naruto caught the scent and recognized it as a posion. Sasuke undid the cap and poured the contents on the end of his blade.

"See this? It's one of the few posions with no known man made cure. One cut from the end of the blade will ensure you die in three days, regaurdless of your new abilities."

"Only a snake relies on it's venom. I'll make sure you come back, teme. Even if it kills me."

Sasuke responded by leaping into another flurry of attaks. He slashed, slammed and clashed his blade against Naruto's, gaining niether ground nor hit. He seperated himself from him and saw that Naruto was tiring. He also finally found a weakness in his stance. If he attacked the chest at shoulder height from a forty-five degree angle, his blade would meet flesh. Hinata had noticed this too. And she knew he would be hit this time.

"Not if I can prevent it." She whispered, moving to get between Naruto and Sasuke.

They lunged at each other agian, slamming blades together. The forest was filled with the sound of clashing steel as the two former friends slammed against each other, trying desperatly to win the battle. Naruto lept back, but he didn't expect Sasuke to leap at him. He brought his blade up, knowing full well that he would be hit in the only weak point of his tsatnce. He closed his eyes and waited for the blade to hit. It never came. Instead, he threw his eyes open when he heard a sharp intake of breath. Standing in front of him was Hinata. He felt his stomach drop. Looking at Sasuke, he saw horror on his face.

"You fool. If you hadn't of done that, you'd live! Now you condemed yourself to death!"

"Better myself than Naruto-kun. He is still needed in this world. And I'll be damned if I'll let you kill him."

"Stupid bitch!" Sasuke roared, slapping her, knocking her away.

Naruto let out a roar of rage and pain as he slashed at Sasuke. The boy barely blocked the shots as his former friend went into a rage, trying to kill him. Sasuke felt sorry for what he had caused. He flew through a dozen one handed seals and vanished in a swirl of leaves. Naruto gave one last cry of rage as he turned to Hinata. He shethed his blade and dropped next to her. He could see the small cut where the posion blade had hit. He also could see the hand print on her face. He began to cry untill she placed a hand on his cheek. She gave him a small smile.

"Don't cry for me. I made my choice. And I have three days more to be with you. At least I die happy."_  
_

Naruto pulled her close, crying even harder. Those had been the same words she had said last time he had seen her die. He heard footsteps crashing as the others arrived. Kaskhi dropped next to Naruto as Sakura moved to examine Hinata. The others formed a protective circle around them.

"Naruto. What happened?" Kakashi asked.

"Teme showed up and decieded to fight. He tried to hit me with a posioned blade, but got Hinata when she took the hit for me." Nartuo wipped his tears on his sleave.

"I found the posion, but I can't get rid of it. I can't even extract it." Sakura said, panicing.

"It has no known man made cure. I'll be dead in three days." Hinata said quietly.

Naruto thought back on everything they had been through. Everything. Their dates, their conversation early this morning...then it hit him. He grinned.

"Naruto! This is not the time to be grinning!" Saskura yelled, tears falling.

"Actually, I know of a cure." He said, smiling at Hinata.

"I thought it couldn't be cured by us." Kakashi looked at him, puzzled.

"True._ Man _can't cure it. But a certain act that a hanyou participates in can." He said, giving Hinata a knowing look.

She blushed when she realized what he was talking about. Everyone esle looked puzzled.

"How?" They asked simotaniously.

"By turning Hinata into a Hanyou."

* * *

Hotdog! Lemon coming up! I wonder how he'll explain to the others that He has to have sex with Hinata to save her...hm...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Foxes in the Den

Naruto stood up and helpped Hinata to her feet. His team simply stared at him. Kakashi was the first to speak up.

"Your sure it will work?"

"Positive. The Demonic Chakra alone will vaporize the poison from her system. That and she'll be immune to it." He said simply, pulling her close.

"What about uncle?" Neji looked at Hinata.

"He'll understand. Even though he doesn't show it, he loves me and doesn't want to lose me. Please. This is my choice." She rested her head on Naruto's shoulder.

"Alright. What do you have to do?" Kakashi asked Naruto.

"I can't tell you guys how. All I can say is that we have to be away from all of you for privacy."

"What the fuck?! You perv! You just can't keep it in your pants, can you?!" Sakura said hotly.

Naruto, a master of lies, quickly covered his ass.

"No. That is not what we will be doing. The reason for privacy is that the intense Chakra will probably kill you. Transitioning her normal human chakra to demonic will become so unstable that only a hanyou can even be close to her. A normal human would be vaporized from it. Also, the fact that she loves me will prevent her feral nature that will surface, from attacking me. I'm the only one who can be near by."

"Oh." Sakura said, realizing what he said made sense.

Kakashi nodded his head, understanding, or at least trying to appear to understand what he had just been told.

"So. Where will you go?" Tenten asked.

"There's a cave six miles to the north. We'll do it there. I'll set up silenceing and protection seals around the cave so that any demonice chakra won't harm anything. And the Silencing seals will be so that a hiker won't get curious and enter the cave, and getting killed."

"Alright. When can we expect you back?" Kiba asked him, scratching Akumaru's right ear.

"Probably no more than a day. It's a long process, plus she'll need to rest after wards."

"Alright. Get going. We'll stay here for the night and meet up with you at mid day. Good luck." Kakashi said, giving him a wink.

Naruto looked at him confussed for a second before chuckling. Of course the old pervert had figured it out, but wasn't saying anything. Naruto picked Hinata up bridal style and lept off into the trees for the cave.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It only took the blonde an hour to get to the cave, having stopped several times along the way to make sure Hinata was alright. Upon reaching the cave, he sent a fox summon into the cave to chesk to see if anything had taken up residence. The small four tailed red fox walked back out and sat in front of him.

_**"Nothing is in here, master. It is safe."**_

"Thanks, Yahiko."

The fox vanished in a poof of smoke. Naruto walked into the cvae, still holding Hinata bridal style as she leaned her head on his shoulder.He walked about six meteres in and came to a stop at a wall. Looking at it, one would think it was nothing more than a stone wall, nothing special. However, a closer inspection would reveal a whirlpool symbol dead center of the wall. Naruto set Hinata on her feet and bit his thumb. Flashing siz hand signs, he placed his hands on the mark.

"Uzumaki Seal Release!" He shouted.

The wall began to glow as a stine archway appeared. Naruto gestured for Hinata to enter first. She entered and felt her jaw drop slightly. She was staning in what could only be describe as a house. Looking around she took in the white walls, the dorrways leading to different rooms and a stairwell infront of her, going up. Naruto followed a moment later, sealing the home. He walked up beside her, smiling.

"Welcome to the Uzumaki house hold. Hidden from eneimes and pests of all kinds. No safer place in the world."

Hinata looked to him in awe.

"You live here?"

"Yes and no. I've only been here twice. Once when Ero-sennin and I were on training and before you d-I mean, when I was gone from the village on my vacation last month." He said quickly.

Hinata didn't buy it.

"Naruto. What are you not telling me?"

He sighed. He had to tell her everything.

"Alright. Lets go to the kitchen. I'll tell you everything. I promise."

She nodded, satisfied with this as she followed him through the door on the left.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hinata sat at the scrubbed wooden table, waiting for a pacing Naruto to talk. He finally stopped and looked at her after pacing for three minutes. He took a deep breath as he sat down.

"Hinata. I am not the Naruto Uzumaki you know. Well, I am, but I'm not from this time period. You see, I'm actually from the future, five years to be exact. I was killed defeating a dangerous organizations weapon. However, the death god decided to spare me and made a deal. The terms he said at the onset of the deal were that he would allow me to come back to life in this period as long as I make sure Hebi-teme is killed."

Hinata simply stared at him, wide eyed. She knew he wouldn't make something like this up, but it still sounded like something out of a movie. He saw her face and looked at her sadly.

"What about us? Were we...together?" She wanted to say married, but stopped herself.

"No. We weren't." He said sadly.

"Oh. What happened to me? You seem close to tears everytime you've looked at me."

"You...you were killed. I failed to protect you. Moments before you died, you told me how you truly felt. I was an idiot Hinata! I was so blinded by my childhood crush that even after it dissappeared, I never noticed how you had felt! Years! I lost years that I could have been with you because of my stupidity! I'm nothing more than a loser! It should have been me killed there, not you!" Tears began to fall as he told her.

Her own eyes watered as she looked at him. He thought that he was responsable. She got up and walked over to him. bending down, she placed her hands on his face, bring ing them eye to eye. She spoke to him softly.

"Just amswer me one question. When did you realize how you felt?"

"Once I searched my feelings, I realized I had loved you since the talk we had before the third round of the chunin exams. It's just that I was too dense to even notice my own feelings."

"Than you've done nothing wrong. Even if it was late, your knew how you felt. And now, you have a second chance to fix it all. Naruto. Your not a loser, and not an idiot. I won't say you areen't dense, because sometimes you are. We have each other now. That's all that matters. Now," She raised him out of his chair to his feet, wrapping her arms aroun dhis neck," Weren't we botu to do something important?" She asked, smiling.

He grinned at her as he kissed her gently on the lips.

"Yeah. Now that you mention it, yeah."

(**Lemon. You've been warned so don't cry to me you didn't know**)

He pressed his lips against hers, trailing his togue along her lips, asking for entry. SHe accepted. His tongue darted in an dbegan wrestling hers for dominace, causeing her to moan, enjoying the feeling. Naruto placed his hands on her rear and hosited her up. She got the message and wrapped her legs around his waist as he stumbled out ot the room and up the stairs. They were still locked in a battle of tongues as he entered the bedroom. Hinata used her hands and kept him locked into the kiss. He pulled away and took a breath before he fell onto the bed. There was a slight bounce, causing Hinata to giggle. Naruto smiled as he stood up. He pulled his shirt up and over his head, tossing it to the side as Hinata undid her coat. SHe shrugged it off and just threw it, not caring where it landed. Naruto looked at her, wide eyed. She saw this and frowned.

"What? Is something wrong?" She asked, propping her self up on her elbws, her raven hair falling on the bed like a waterfall.

"No. It's just that, your so beautiful." He said, leaning down for a kiss.

He moved from her lips, top her jaw line, to her neck, down to just above her breasts. She moaned as she felt the touch of his lips on her flesh, feeling herself become aroused just by his touch. He broke the kiss and looked her over, taking in her perfect hourglass figure. He gave her a perverted grin. She cocked her head slightly in confusion before his hands gripped the bottom of her tank top. Getting the idea, she smiled and nodded. Naruto removed her tank top and meash undershirt one shot, exposing her well developed chest being held back by a lavender colored bra. didn't even reach for it, instead, removing her pants to expose matching lavender panties. She shuddered as she felt the cool air hit her exposed flesh. Naruto ran his hadn gently across her toned stomach and rested it on her hips. He leaned down and kissed her gently as she gripped his pants. As he came away, she lightly bit his lower lip.

"You need to take thses off, Naru-kun." She said in a husky/sexy voice.

Naruto's head nodded so quick, you'd think it would pop off as he removed his pants and boxers, standing over her, completely nude. She looked at his hardened member with wide eyes. She had know idea it would be so large. Maybe the fusing had something to do with it. He gave her a sly grin.

"You need to take off your clothes too, my Hina-chan."

She smiled as she undid her bra, tossing it to the side. She reached down and slowly removed her panties, enjoying the hungry look on his face as he watched. When they were halfway down, he took the initutove and fully removed them.

"Sorry. You damn teasing was really getting to me."

"Thats the point." She said playfully.

He smiled as he looked her over, seeing her jucies already flowing. He nodded, satisfied.

"I see the techmique I picked up from Ero-sennin worked nicely."

"Hm?"

"Nothing." He smiled as he leand down and kissed her.

She held the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck, comeing up as he did. Using one hand, she reached down and grabbed his member, making it twitch in anticipation and getting a moan from him. She positioned him to enter her as she was half sitting, both amrs firmly secured around his neck. He broke away and looked into her eyes. He saw love there and knew it would be alright. He looked down, and became confussed by what he saw. He looked back up at her.

"I see two holes here. Unless you have a road map, I need you to put me in the general area that is correct." He said, seriously.( Yeah, I didn't know there was two either. Took my best friend's girlfriend to enlighten me when I asked her about it as a joke. Learned more about female anatomy than I did in health and Anatomy and physiology)

She giggled and used one of her hands to point to the appropriate one.

"Oh. Thanks." He said, releaved.

Slowly, he entered, sliding himself in as she gasped and shuddered from this new sensation. He stopped when he felt himself press against a barrier. He looked at her.

"This is going to hurt you, isn't it?"

"Yes." She said, softly, strill breathing heavy.

"Alright. I'll do it fast. Oh, better start gathering my chakra." His face furrowed slightly as he bgan to gather his chakra.

Hinata gasped in pleasure as she felt the heat radiating off of his member. It felt as if it were pulsating. She shuddered as he pulled back slightly. He looekd at her for a moment before thrusting into her, implaing her on his member. She let out a scream of pain and dug her nails into his back, breaking her barrier. She sobbed into his shoulder as they sat there. He didn't move. After what felt like an eternity, her sobs stopped and she kissed him. He nodded and began to slowly thrust into her. Her pain qiuckly evaporated into pleasure as she began to moan and pant as he entered her. They developed a rytheme. When he thrusted in, she'd thrust her hips toward him, taking him deeper. She was laying on her back, head thrown back, eyes shut tightly as she took labored breaths. She began to feel a new sensation. Her mind begab to loud as her body felt warm all over. She gasped as her eyes shot open as she climaxed. Naruto let out a deep grunt as he clomaxed after her. When he did, a jolt of energy shot through them both. The world burst into a white haze for them both as they layed their. A red Chakra began to envelop them both. In a bright flash of light, they lost conciuosness.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto woke with a start the next morning, not remembering where he was. Looking aroun ddazed, he saw Hinata curled up next to him, head nestled on his shoulder. There was a difference, however. Hinata now had three whisker marks on each cheek and had gotten fox ears, raven colored. He could also see nine fluffy raven colored tails. Checking himself, he saw that he had ended up in his hanyou form. After looking at the ceiling confussed, his mind finally unfogged allowing him to remember what had happened. HE smiled as he looked back to Hinata. He was just reaching out a hand to stroke her cheek when her felt himself pulled away. With in seconds, he found himself standing, fully clothed, in front of the Death God. Waht got him was that it was smiling.

"Alright, Uzumaki. You win. I won't take anyone from you. But you still have to make sure Hebi is killed."

"I will. Just be patent."

"Well, I suppose so. Well, I guess that is the best I can hope for. Good luck and sorry I can't be more help."

"It's cool." Naruto said as he felt himself rush back to where he was. He smiled as he resumed what he was doing before his meeting.

Running his thumb over her soft cheek, he watched as her brow furrowed before her eyes slowly opened. Lavander met blue as she smiled.

"Good morning." SHe said, streatching her arms before wrapping them around Naruto.

"Yes. It is." He glanced at the alarm and saw that it was ten thirty, "Damn. Comon Hina-chan. We have to get dressed and meet the others."

"Do we have time for a shower?"

"Yeah. You go first."

"It'll be quicker together." She said with a smile.

Naruto kissed her.

"That's true."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After a rather playful shower, they dressed and headed out to meet the others. Before they had left, he checked to make sure the poison was gone and was happy to see it was. They covered the six miles qucikly, landing on the outside of camp. Naruto took Hinata's hand and walked into the clearing. To say they were shocked was an understatement. They approached the two, jaws agaoe. Sakura was the first to say anything.

"Whoa. I guess Naruto knew what he was doing. Well, let me check you out." She said.

It only took her a few seconds to run her diagnostic. She nodded, satisfied.

"Nothing in her system."

Everyone hugged them at the news, congratulating Naruto on whatever he did. Everyone but Neji, who's face fell into horror. He had his byuakugan active.

":Lady Hinata! Your barrier! It's broken!"

At this, Sakura and Tenten rounded on Naruto. Lukily, Kakashi and Yamato stepped between them.

"Girls. Stop. He did what he had to do to save her."

"HE SCREWED HER! HOW THE HELL DID THAT HELP?!" They shouted.

"Simple. Th eway to turn another into a hanyou is to mate with them." Yamato said simply.

"WHAT?! YOU DAMN BLONDE PERVERT!"

Hinata stepped up and face them.

"I consented to it. He didn't want to in the first place, but the fact that it would save my life made him want to. Even of he already did."

Naruto put an arm around her waist, he tails lazily swishing through the air, with her's mimicing his. Sakura and Tenten sighed in defeat.

"Alright. But of she becomes pregnant, you had better take care of her." Sakura said.

"Of couse. I wouldn't have it any other way. Wait...uh oh."

"What?" Hinata asked.

"Did you cast a protection jutsu?"

"No. I thought you did." Hinata said, nervously.

"Uh oh." Was all he could say as they headed back fo rthe village.


	9. Chapter 9

hey guys. Sorry to inform you, but My update speed will be dramatically reduced until my internet is back up. I don't know how long that will be, but I'll try to make it once a week. Enjoy this chapter, It's the last for a little while. R&R

* * *

Chapter 9 Restart...again.

Naruto was nervously looking around, almost paranoid that Hiashi would jump out the next bush and kill him for what he had done. Every time he heard a twig break, his head snapped to that direction. Throughout the whole trip, Tenten and Sakura were shooting death glares at him, though not as intense as they had been when they had set off. Now, they were fast approaching the village when Naruto glanced at the team.

"You guys won't say anything?"

Neji nodded his head, wincing at his sore arms. Hinata had been extremely pissed when she realized that he had looked at her private area. She yelled something about invasion of privacy before she launched a furious attack on him. He looked at the others, seeing them nod at him. He sighed in relief when Kakashi stopped them.

"We'll take a break here. Naruto, I need to speak with you in private."

The blonde nodded and followed the copy ninja into the woods, well out of ear shot of everyone, including Hinata. When they reached a clearing, Kakashi turned to him.

"Naruto. I need to know everything about you now. What you have been through, how old you really are your rank, that sort of thing."

Naruto sighed and nodded.

"Alright. I'll give you the short and sweet version. I'm twenty two years old. I've been through a hell of a lot, including a second invasion attempt, Sasuke's death, Danzo's failed coup, and of course, your wedding." He smiled at the wide eyed expression on Kakashi's face, "I'm also a Jonin. I've only trained one squad, all are chunin. After that, I became an ANBU Captain My mask is a kitsune, rather fitting, don't you think? And, I watched the death of Hinata at the hands of Pain, the leader of the Akatsuki, after we defeated them."

Kakashi's eye was still wide.

"Wait a minute! You said I got married?! To who? Please tell me it wasn't that psycho, Anko!" He begged.

In Kononha at a dango shop...

A woman with black hair and a skimpy outfit suddenly sneezed as she reached for her dango. She covered her nose and looked around when she stopped. She grinned.

"Someone's talking bad about me. And I have a hunch it's Kakashi." She went back to her food, thinking of ways to get the Cyclops screaming in pleasure, er, pain! Yeah, pain!

Back with Naruto and Kakashi...

"No. Actually, it was Shizune."

Kakshi let out a sigh of relief. He looked back at Naruto.

"Who was my best man?"

"Why, your best friend of course!" Naruto said, beaming.

"But I don't have any best friends. Gai's kind of like a friend, but I'd never chose him as best man."

"Me. You chose me. We became good friends when you were teaching me how to do nature manipulation. Though, you chose to say that you 'really started to love me" at the same time I was trying to add my chakra element into the rasengan, making it complete. I eventually figured out what you were trying to say, but being me, it took a few months."

"Sorry. I've never been one to understand that people hear things different from how I try to say them." He said sheepishly.

"Don't sweat it. It took the love of my life dying in front of me to understand how she felt."

Kakashi looked at him sadly. Then he remebered the rest of the conversation.

"Wait. Your an ANBU Captain?"

"Hai."

"Then technically, you have tactical command of the mission."

"Iie. I'm just a regular chunin now. I'll tell Tsunade-sama and we'll let her decide what to do about me. In the meantime, we have to wrap up this conversation. The others are coming."

Naruto and Kakashi headed back to meet them, and came upon them halfway back to the resting area. Naruto grinned at Hinata as she looked at him, embarrassed.

"Oh. Naruto-kun. Are you two done?"

He walked over to her, and lightly kissed her. He pulled away, smiling.

"Yeah. Lets get home. Hopefully, your dad won't kill me until I've explained why we did what we had to."

xxxxx

Naruto and his team arrived at the Hokage tower twenty minutes later. Thankfully, Naruto taught Hinata how to change her form to that of a humans, though she liked the tails she had and didn't want to hide them. Naruto had explained to her that she would be hated as much, if not the same as he was, and he wouldn't allow it. So, she agreed to hide her appearance. It was after he had explained to the Hokage what had happened and handed her the book on the appropriate page that she shook her head smiling.

"So. What happens to you two now? After all, you'll out live all of us."

"Well, there are two options. In a millennium, we will have enough chakra to completely become human again. Two, we stay hanyous and become guardians of the village for all eternity, raising a family of our own."

"I see. Well, in either case, you two will be around for a very long time." Tsunade gave Naruto a smile, "And I know you'll be happy."

Naruto returned her smile. Ten minutes later, she dismissed them. Hesitantly, Naruto followed Hinata to her house. He hoped that Hiashi wasn't there, but fate was a cruel mistress. For the Hyuuga leader just happened to be waiting for them at the front gates, smiling. He nodded to Naruto.

"I see you have figured out how to change to human."

"It's only a mode. I'm still a hanyou. And Hinata is...also." He mumbled the last part as they entered his study.

Hiashi's eyes went wide.

"Excuse me? How can she be a hanyou?"

Naruto took a deep breath after he sat down. Hiashi looked at him over folded hands while Hinata sat next to him, looking at the floor.

"Well, it's because of Sasuke-teme..."

He launched into his explanation of what had happened. He told him that Hinata had been poisoned and that the only way to save her was to turn her into a Hanyou. Hiashi waited for him to tell him how he did it, but the boy skipped from the point where she had agreed and jumped to after she had been changed.

"How did you change her?"

"Sir, that's a secret. You never ask a doctor how he cured you. You only care that he did."

Hiashi nodded, accepting his explanation.

"Very well. It's time for Hinata's check up anyway." Hiashi said, standing and walking to the door.

He made the come on gesture and a female Hyuuga, possible Naruto's true age walked in. She smiled at Hinata and gave Naruto a respectful nod.

"C-c-check up, Otuo-san?"

"Yes. It's a new procedure that I have implemented. It is mandatory for every Hyuuga to be examined to see if any sort of damage is still present after their mission. I can't have my family being harmed by a wound thought to be healed that is in fact untreated."

Naruto felt his heart stop. He was screwed. He knew it. And Hinata knew it too. She could only stand, rooted to the spot as the female Hyuuga gave her a kind smile.

"It is alright, Hinata-sama. This will only take a few moments to complete. Then you and Naruto-sama can go and have a nice date."

"I-i-i-it's not t-t-that I scared about you h-harming me. I'm just scared of what could be f-f-found, Umi-chan."

Hiashi looked at her momentarily. He had noticed that when she began to date Naruto, her stutter had, for the most part, vanished. But, yet here it was, plain as day. Something had her spooked. And by the way she kept glancing at Naruto, he knew the boy had something to do with it. Kami save him if a certain barrier in a certain girl was broken. Hiashi knew that being a Ninja, Hinata had strengthened every part of her body so that normal stressful things that would harm a normal woman, wouldn't phase her at all. And he had made sure that her Aunt Hina had trained her to strengthen her barrier to a point that even the most strenuous training wouldn't tear or break it.

The woman smiled at her and activated her Byuakugan. She slowly trailed her eyes down the Hyuuga heiress, slowly checking her body inch by inch for anything out of the ordinary. Hiashi noticed that as Umi got closer and closer to the area where the barrier would be, Naruto was slowly moving toward the open door. Hiashi sent him a look that let him know that if he even tried to run, Hiashi would put him in the hospital. Naruto gulped and backed up against the wall. That was about the same time a loud gasp was heard. Hiashi turned to see Umi wide eyed, staring at the exact spot where the barrier would be.

"What is it, Umi?" He had a feeling about what it could be.

Umi looked up at him, eyes still wide.

"Her barrier. It's been broken."

Hiashi rounded on Naruto. He simply pressed his back against the wall, wide eyed and terrified.

"That is how you turned her?!" He shouted angrily, standing up.

"It's the only way. I told you, you didn't want to know how I did it."

"Boy. I am going to skin you alive!"

Naruto lept out the window, quickly followed by Hiashi. Naruto screaming in fear, Hiashi in rage. Across town, Kakashi was facing a similar dilemma. He was being chased by Anko, who was smiling evilly.

"Come on, Kakashi-kun! You know you want me!" She grinned.

Kakashi quickly sped up, running as fast as he could.

"No, you damned psycho! I want some one sane!"

"What? Like Shizune?" Anko retorted.

"Doesn't sound half bad!" Kakashi yelled, smiling.

Anko let out a sound like an angry bull as Kakashi ended up running side by side with Naruto. They both looked at each other.

"A psycho's after you too?!" They said at the same time.

Behind them, Anko and Hiashi were tearing up the street, shouting threats and other things at the pair. This was going to be a long day.

xxxxx

Hiashi cornered Naruto twenty minutes later. And judging from the screams of anger across the village, Kakashi had evaded his stalker. But Naruto wasn't so lucky. He was now cornered in a cave two miles out side of the village with a very angry Hiashi bearing down on him. Naruto knew he was going to be beat pretty badly.

"Lord Hyuuga, please, don't hurt me!"

"Why shouldn't I? You fooled around with my daughter, turning her into something like you!" He activated his Byuakugan and slowly advanced on the blonde ninja.

"We didn't fool around! I love Hinata! What I did was the only way to save her! I would not have done it other wise until marriage if we could have found another way to save her!"

Hiashi stopped in his tracks, still angry, but more understanding to the situation. He deactivated his eyes and opted to glare at the boy.

"You love her you say. Do you know of the marriage laws for my clan?" He asked, still glaring at Naruto.

"No, Lord Hyuuga. I do not." Naruto said, pressing his back against the cave wall.

"Three are three ways to marry a Hyuuga for an outsider such as yourself. One is to gain the blessing of the clan head and the parents of the Hyuuga in question. Two is to fight the other potential suitors to the death to prove that you are strong enough to offer the clan strong members down the road. Three is to take the virginity of the clan member in question outside of wedlock." His anger had, for the most part, dissipated. A small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as he watched the boy put two and two together. Surprisingly, to Hiashi at least, Naruto figured it out and his face broke into a wide grin.

"So, your saying that in the eyes of your clan, Hinata and I are married? I can live with that."

"Good. If you had said otherwise, I would have stuck you down. I will be sending the appropriate papers to the Hokage. Now, we must go and explain this to Hinata. Unfortunately, I had not gotten this far in clan laws with her for her to know about this particular item." Hiashi gave him a small smile, all anger gone.

"Come. We must inform your wife of the situation."

"Hai. Otuo-san."

Hiashi only shook his head, smiling.

xxxxx

Hinata stood in the hall, still looking human, pressing her index fingers together, waiting in her father to return home. She hoped that he hadn't killed Naruto just for the way he saved her life. She began to pace when her grinning younger sister, Hanabi entered the front hall.

"Hey, Nee-chan! I heard your not a virgin anymore." She said brightly, and rather loudly.

Hinata turned to her sister, making a shushing gesture.

"Please, Imoto. I do not want that information spread. Naruto-kun is already in enough trouble with Sakura-chan, Tenten-chan, and Otuo-san."

Hanabi gave her sister an 'Oh, please look.'

"The village is going to know in a few months anyway."

"Nani?" Hinata looked at Hanabi confused.

"I know your a hanyou now. So, I did a little research. Apparently, when you are _turned_." She said, trying to make the word turned sound naughty," You become so fertile, that impregnation is more than very probable. It's damn near guaranteed."

"Hanabi!" Hinata didn't know what was worse. How she would explain a possible pregnancy to her friends, family, and her father or the fact that Hanabi was cursing.

"Come on, Nee-chan! Isn't it your dream to become a mother? And you do want Naruto to be the father. So what the-"

Hinata placed her hand over her sister's mouth.

"Imoto, please. Watch your language. It is not appropriate for-Itai! Damn!" Hinata shook her hand vigorously after her sister bit her palm.

"Hypocrite." Hanabi said smiling before Hinata gave her a small smile.

"I'll get you for that, Imoto."

Hanabi smiled at her.

"I know, Nee-chan. I know."

Just as Hanabi left the room, the front door opened, revealing Hiashi and Naruto, both smiling. Hinata rushed over to Naruto and hugged him. He hugged her and quickly released her. She looked at her father, giving him a thankful smile for not killing Naruto. Hiashi returned her smile.

"Hinata. I must speak with you and Naruto in private. Please follow me."

Without a word, they followed behind Hiashi to his study. When they entered the study, he ordered for no one to interrupt him for anything short of an attack on the village. Hinata gave Naruto a questioning look. He only shook his head, smiling. They sat down and looked to Hiashi who merely smiled.

"Hinata? Do you remember the laws for outsiders wishing to marry into our clan?"

"Um...for the most part, Otuo-san."

"Tell me what your remember, Musume."

"Hai. Well, for one to marry into our clan, they must do one of three things. One is to gain the blessing of the clan head and the parents of the Hyuuga in question. Two is to fight the other potential suitors to the death to prove that you are strong enough to offer the clan strong members down the road. Three is to...to..." Her face went from concentration into joy and happiness.

"Exactly. Now. I have some papers for you two to fill out to make it official." He said, rummaging through his desk, pulling out two sheets of paper.

Naruto read his and noticed how short it was. It read:

_Hyuuga Marriage Contract (For the Husband)_

_Contractees:_

_Hyuuga: Hinata Hyuuga, Heiress (15)_

_Outsider: Naruto Uzumaki (15)_

_I __Naruto Uzumaki__, confirm that by Hyuuga law, reguarding marriage into the Hyuuga clan with the afor metioned Hyuuga, have fufilled one of the three requirnments to marry __Hinata Hyuuga__. The actions that resulted in our unuion are: Hyuuga Marrigae Law, Part 3, clause 2 (Sexual Intercouse outside of Marriage). I fully understand the law and will stand by it untill the day I die._

Naruto looked over it and saw an area for him to sign. He looked up at Hiashi, confussed.

"How's my name already on this?"

"It's common practice to place the name of the Hyuuga's current boyfriend on the sheet once they begin dating. But, in most cases with the Heir, or in this case, the Heiress's case, the first boyfriend ends up marrying the Heiress."

"Oh. So. We just sign these, then what?"

"I send them with you both to the Hokage and she fills out a marriage license for you both. However, you both have an option due to your unique case Naruto."

"What's that?" Naruto asked, curious.

"You can start up your clan here, in the Leaf village. I believe you you are the last of the Uzumakis, correct?"

"As far as I know, yes." Naruto said, looking the man in the eye.

"Well, then. You have the right to start your clan here. Also. Have you ever heard of poligamy?"

Naruto went red. Hinata looked startled.

"Yes. And no, I will not practice it. One woman is enough in my life. Especially one as perfect as Hinata." He got a kiss on his cheek for his answer.

Hiashi nodded, satisfied.

"Well, you'd better get to signing those papers. After all, tomorrow isn't garunteed for a ninja."

xxxxx

It has been six weeks since Nartuo and Hinata offically became husband and wife. Naruto had even decided to start up the Uzumaki clan in the Leaf Village. And it had been a happy six weeks. Naruto and Hinaat had moved into the abandon Namikze compound that Naruto had gotten from his father. It was rather big. About as large as the Hyuuga compound. The newlyweds didn't need that much space. They were happy just being together. Today, they were walking through the village, holding each other, in the early morning. Naruto was still upset that they had failed, again to get Sasuke after his fateful match with Itachi. Even with his knowlage, they still couldn't get past Tobi. And it iriated Naruto to no end that he had failed to get past the orange masked man. But, he pushed those thoughts aside as Hinata came to an abrupt stop, holding a hand over her mouth.

"Hina-hime? You okay? You look really pale." He got his answer in the form of Hinata's oatmeal on his sandels.

He looked down, slightly disgusted, but looked at her smiling. She looked ready to cry.

"Eh. It's okay. I was going to get new ones anyway. You feeling better?"

She kept her hand over her mouth as she gave him a weak smile.

"Hai. A little."

"Well, lets get you checked out. You've been pale for a few days now. Even though, you are getting better."

Hinata nodded and they walked to the Hospital just down the street. Naruto had removed his sandals and put them in the trash after he summoned two clones and had them henge into a new pair. One of the clones was a little cheeky.

"Oh, Kami! your feet stink!" His right foot said.

"Yeah, well just remember. Their your feet too. And I don't remember sandals being able to talk." He hissed at his foot.

"Whatever. Oh, look up." He foot hissed back.

Naruto looked up in time to collied with the large sign outside the hospital. He stumbled back, rubbing his nose.

"Baka bushin! Why didn't you warn me, teme?" He hissed at his now quiet foot.

He shook his head and walked with a giggling Hinata into the hospital and walked to the receptionist. The young woman looked up and Naruto saw her smile falter once she spotted him.

"May I help you?" She asked coolly.

He sighed. He still was hated around the village.

"Yes. I need to have my wife examined to see if she has a virus or anything like that."

"Wife?" The receptionist looked over to Hinata.

She recognized Hinata as the Hyuuga Hieress, well former Heiress and just shook her head.

"What was Hiashi thinking? Letting his daughter marry that bakemono. The Oni must have used some kind of magic on them." She said under her breath. It would have worked if both of them were still human. But since they had kitsune features, they heard it clear as day.

The receptionist suddenly looked up as she felt the tremendous killing intent that was directed at her. Looking around, she saw an enraged Hinata being held back by Naruto.

"Say something like that again, and I'll make sure you never walk again. I married Naruto of my own free will."

The receptionist gulped and sent them to room 105. Naruto thanked her and walked with Hinata to the room. It only took a wait of ten minutes before Sakura and Shizune entered the room, smiling.

"Well, hello Mrs. Uzumaki. How are you today?" Shizune asked her, walking over.

"Better. I have been feeling ill in the mornings and for a good portion of the day. This morning is the first time I vomited at all."

"Hm. There are three possabilities. But, I'll just check you over to find out what it is instead of guessing."

Shizune walked over and preformed a standard Medical diagnostic on Hinata. About a minute in, Shizune's eyes went wide as she looked over to Sakura.

"Sakura. Come over here and double check something for me."

Sakura walked over, confussed.

"What am I looking for?" She asked, beging her scan.

"You'll know what I'm talking about when you find it." Shizune told her with a smile.

Sakura preformed the diagnostic, and about a minute in, she began smiling. She opened her eyes and turned to Shizune.

"Yeah. I second your diagnosis."

"Will some one tell us what's going on?" Naruto said, irritated.

Shizune turned to them.

"Congratulations. Your going to be parents."

xxxxx

Naruto was sitting in pure shock. He, Naruto Uzumaki, was going to be a father. Slowly, his brain began to unfog and work. His grin slowly spread acrossed his face as he looked to Hinata. She was smiling brilliantly at him. Next thing anyone knew, Naruto was jumping up and down, punching the air in joy.

"YESSSS!! I'M GONNA BE A FATHER!!"

Naruto leaned over and kissed Hinata passionetly. He held the kiss for several seconds before he embraced her. Shizune and Sakura simply smiled at the two, both happy for them.

"Naruto. Are you sure that you, of alll people, can care for another human life?" Sakura teased.

"Hey. I've changed in the last seven years. I'm not as immature as I was when I was fifteen."

"You are fifteen, baka." Sakura told him.

"No, I'm-Oh wait, yeah. Um...Yeah. I meant to say I'm not as immature as I was two years ago."

Sakura looked ta him puzzled but dissmissed it as random Narutoness. Both doctors left the room, both smiling.

xxxxx

The whole village was abuzz with the news that Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Uzumaki were expecting a baby. Several villagers had taken up arms against this, demanding that the unborn child be aborted. They said that they didn't need another monster in the village. The Hokage had to set up defensive feilds and other protective items up to keep out both Ninja and Villagers alike. She even had an ANBU squad guarding the perimeter at all times. She knew that they could be trusted because they all liked Naruto. The boy had befriended every ANBU in the village, some retired by now, others still active. And even the ones coming in seemed to have befriended the boy. When the ANBU had heard the great news, they got together and made a small kitsune ANBU mask for the infant. Naruto had thanked them. He himself had already shown them all his mask, at which they agreed it fit him well. Tsunade had insisted that Naruto take up the position he had earned reguardless of the time period. So, he would occasionally patrol his own home wearing his kitsune mask. The villagers didn't know it was him sice he went with the clock over him, covering his hair. It was four months after their happy news when disaster struck. Naruto and Hinata woke up to the sound of a loud explosion followed by the emergancy sirens. Naruto lept out of bed and dressed into his ANBU armor, complete with mask. He picked Hinata up and jumped out the window for the Hyuuga compound. He made it six blocks before several things stopped him. One was a giant black snake by the south gate with Hebi on it's head. Second was five squads of Sound Jonin headed down the street towards him. And third was the fact that Sasuke was leading their charge. Thankfully, they hadn't seen him yet. So he created a bushin told it to get her to safety. he then lept out from his cover in front of the Sound forces, changing into his hanyou form. The sound squads stopoped and stared at the nine tailed ANBU Kitsune.

"What brings you assholes to our little village?" He said casually, leaning against a light post.

"The death of two of your own. And if we can wing it, your whole village." One of the sound jonin said.

"Oh? And who are these two lucky people your after?"

"You, baka. And your wife who is with child." Sasuke said, smirking at him.

"Teme. Why do you want her?"

"Because your child will have the power of Kyuubi and the Byuakugan, Orochimaru wants it. The perfect prize."

Naruto summoned his blade and dropped into a cobat stance when he noticed something.

"Oh no. Your bushins. And Hebi...NO!!" He roared as his mind suddenly felt like a bucket of ice water was dumped on him.

He sprinted past them to the Hyuuga compound, running right through the Sasuke bushin. He arrived in time to see Hebi, holding Hinata in the air by her throat, shove his fist through her stomach. He felt his world shatter as he watched the hand exit out her back. Hebi smiled at her as she coughed up blood.

"If I can not have the child, I'll make sure no one else can. Ku ku ku ku!"

He yanked his arm back and tossed Hinata off to the side. He heard a sickening crunch as her neck collided with a wall. Orochimaru turned to see Naruto standing there, shaking with anger, pain, grief, and rage. Hot tears splashed down Naruto's face as he looked around. Hebi had assualted the Hyuuga compound first, killing everyone. He saw Neji and Tenten laying side by side, hand in hand as if they had crawled to each other in their last moments. Naruto pulled his mask off and threw it against the wall, shattering it. He drew his blade and settled into an offensive stance.

"Ah, Naruto-kun. A pleasure."

Naruto didn't answer. He only glared, tears running down his face. Hebi had just taken his family from him. He would die. Naruto lept, screaming with all the pain, hate, rage, grief, sorrow and anguish he felt. But he was stopped in midair by some barrier of some sort. He couldn't move. He watched a sneering Orochimaru fly through hand signs.

"I wish I could play with you, leave you to feel the pain of knowing you sent your wife and unborn child to their deaths, but if I do, you will only hunt me untill you are dead or I am. So I think I'll nip this in the bud. **Temporal Release: Dawn's Gate**!" He shouted, shoving his palms forward.

Naruto felt the air around him ripple. He felt his body pulled apart peice by peice. He snarled in rage as he vanished into a multicolored vortex. He saw a bright green flash of light and saw no more.

xxxxx

Naruto opened his eyes and came face to face with the Death God. The entity looked at him sadly.

"I am sorry I could not prevent this. Someone in the mortal world meddled with the strings of life, exchanging yours for Orochimaru, along with your wife and unborn child."

"Who?" Naruto asked, still in pain.

"Even I do not know this. However, I will send you back again. This time, I'll leave Kyuubi alone. He will be himself again, but you can still draw on all nine of his tails without shortening your life span. Please. Forgive me for not preventing this."

"It's not your fault. Just do me one thing."

"Yes?"

"Can I see my child as it would look on the day it would have been born? Along with Hinata?"

The Death god nodded, face sad as he snapped his fingers. In front of Naruto appeared a confussed Hinata holding a newborn infant. Naruto felt tears splash down his face as he walked over to them.

"Naruto-kun? What happened?" She then looked down and saw the infant.

Smiling she lightly cressed the baby's face. Naruto walked over and hugged them both crying.

"I failed, Hina-hime. You both died. But, I'm goning back to prevent it. I will avenge this."

Hinata looked at him, smiling, but with sadness in her eyes. She placed a hand on his cheek.

"I know. I know. What will happen to us?"

"When I reset the timeline, things will be undone. In effect, you as you are now, will not exsist. You will have your memory reset and will never know this happened." The Death God told her.

Hinata nodded. She looked back at the infant. The baby girl yawned and snuggled closer to Hinata's chest.

"My beautiful little girl. I am sorry I could not prevent this. You never got a chance to expirence life." She said, holding the baby closer.

Naruto walked over and used his finger to feel the infants soft smooth cheek, tears in his eyes.

"I will make sure you both live. Even if it costs me my life."

He turned to the Death God, but before he walked up to him, he looked back at Hinata.

"I love you, hime. I always will."

"I know. And I love you too, Naruto Uzumaki. I always have."

He looked back to the Death god.

"I'm ready."

The entity snapped his fingers, sending Naruto back to the world of living for the second time.

xxxxx

Naruto's eyes shot open in pain as he sat up. He held his side, looking around. He was in the woods a day away from the village. He looked around and saw a tent. He got up and started foreward when a thought hit him. What if it was a dream? He decieded to check. He flew through handsigns and slammed them on his side, summoning his katana. He nodded, satisfied. He next step was to check and see if Kyuubi was presant, so he entered his mindscape. He looked around and saw the gates were firmly closed and a slumbering fox was shut behind them. He returned to the present and silently thanked kami that he could try again. He walked over to the tent and lifted the flap. He saw Jiraiya sleeping peacefully and decided to let him wake up on his own. He had a lot to think about.

xxxxx

Naruto and Jiraiya walked in silence all the way back to the village. Jiraiya was worried about the kid. He only said a handful of words the whole way back. Maybe he was just not feeling so chatty. What Jiraiya didn't know was that Naruto was trying to decide how best to go through this again. He wasn't going to give up loving Hinata. Not now. He was going to let everything else playout normally, except with Hinata. He wouldn't give anyone too much infromation, and he wouldn't let anything slip. He was going to play it safe. So, he walked queitly and only shook or nodded his head to the questions Jiraiya would ask. It was when they were five minutes out when Jiraiya confronted him about it.

"Hey, kid. What's wrong? You've been really quiet."

"Yeah. I know. I've just been thinking alot."

"Your worried how your friends will react to you now that your coming back after these past two years."

Naruto nodded. Sure, it wasn't the truth, but he didn't want to do anything suspisous. He had blown his cover early on last time, and he wouldn't do that this time.

"Hey, Ero-sennin?"

A vein visably buldged as he shot Naruto a quick glare.

"Yeah, Gaki?"

"What do you think of Sakura?"

"Eh? That pink haired girl your fawning over?"

Naruto nodded his head, smiling alittle.

"Well. She does have a nice face. But her attitude, peronallity, and body need some work."

"M'kay. What about Hinata?" Naruto glanced at him.

Jiraiya strained his memory, trying to remember anything about the girl.

"She's that raven haired girl right?"

Naruto nodded.

"Well, that one is perfect for you. She cares about you. She's got a great personallity. Her attitude is perfect. Hell kid, you couldn't do any better. She's probably a real knockout by now." He gave Naruto a lechorus grin.

"Yeah. I bet she is." Naruto said, grinning.

Their conversation was ended as they entered the village. Jiraiya was really worried about the boy. They walked right past Sakura only giving a polite hello before Naruto continued forward. Jiraiya glanced back at a confussed Sakura and guessed that Naruto just wanted to get the meeting over with as quickly as possible. Yeah. That was probably it. But Jiraiya still decided to confront him about it when they got done, weather in front of Tsunade or not. Hopefully, the kid would bounce back from whatever was making him feel down.

xxxxx

Naruto stood next to Jiraiya, silent as he listened to the Fifth Hokage bring him up to date on everything that has happened since he left. He let out a sigh as she started to tell him about a test she was going to give him. She paused and gave him a stern look.

"Am I boring you, gaki?" She asked, irritated.

He shook his head.

"No, Obaa-chan. I just don't want to be tested the day after I got back. Though he may be a pervert, Ero-sennin gave me very little time to rest."

Tsunade sent Jiraiya a quick glare before looking back at Naruto.

"Very well, I'll-"

"Obaa-chan. I have a request."

"Very well. What is it?" She asked, leaning back on her chair.

Naruto heared the creak as the chair leaned back with the Hokage. She looked at him with her brown eyes over folded hands.

"I want a year off."

"What?!" She shouted, standing up.

"I need that time to train and I have some one I want to train with."

"You just got back from two and a half years of training. And who are you wanting to take with you?"

"Someone very precious to me."

"Who? Sakura? Because if it is, I won't allow it. I need her-"

Naruto held up a hand, stopping her mid rant.

"No. It's not her. It's Hinata. I need to train her, otherwise, I'll lose her."

Tsunade sent a questioning look to Jiraiya. The man simply shrugged, indicating he had no idea what he was talking about. She looked back to the blonde.

"What do you mean?"

Naruto took a deep breath. This would be the ultimate fib he has ever told.

"Kyuubi no Kitsune showed me a vision of the future. The vision showed Hinata's death, here in the village. He told me it would be sometime in the next year."

"So let me get this straight. You want to take Hinata off by yourself for a year to train her because you saw her death?"

"Hai."

"Hmm...Alright. Let's just say I'm considering this. I want to know what makes her so different that your willing to put your ninja career on hold. You wouldn' do this if she was just a friend."

Naruto nodded his head.

"Yes. Your right. If I only cared for her as a friend, I would train her here in the village. But, I've realized over the years, that I truely love her. That is why I am doing this."

"You love her? Why now?"

"Because...Because when I was thinking about Sakura over my training, I realizd I didn't truely love her at all. I only 'liked' her that way becuase it was safe."

"Safe?"

"I saw how the village treated me or anyone who was nice to me. So, I unconciously kept myself from caring deeply about someone who was kind to me, so that they wouldn't be hated by the village. And I chose someone who would never return my feelings. Safe for everyone."

Tsuande nodded her head, sad that this boy would be hated even more for truely caring for someone.

"Alright. I'll agree to it. You have to convice Hiashi and Hinata though."

"I already know that."

"Good. I'll summon you when Hinata returns."

"Where is she? She's not here?" He asked, knowing full well she was on mission.

"No. She and Team 8 are on mission in Wave. They should be back in a week."

Naruto nodded and left the office, heading for the same spot that he had run into Hiashi last time.

xxxxx

Naruto hurried down the street, to the exact spot where he knew Hiashi would be. Sure enough, he came across the man as he made his way down the street, carrying to large bags of grocieries. Naruto stopped in front of him and bowed.

"Lord Hyuuga, allow me to help. I was on my way to speak with you anyway."

Hiashi looked at him thoughtfully before he nodded.

"Very well. You'll carry my bags."

Naruto walked over and took both bags, holding them securely as he followed the Hyuuga leader down the street. Naruto glanced at the man.

"Lord Hyuuga? Why do you buy grocieries when you can have someone from your clan to do it?"

Hiashi gave him a small smile.

"Because I feel the need to do my part to help keep the clan well. That includes the occasinal trip to the market."

Naruto nodded his head.

"Very well reasoned. I wish everyone in the village thought as you do. Life around here would be so much better."

Hiashi nodded his head in understanding. They walked the rest of the way to the Hyuuga compound in relative silence. Nartuo followed Hiashi to the kitchen where they proceeded to put all the items away. After ten minutes, they finished and Hiashi turned to Naruto.

"Thank you for your help. Now, if you'll follow me, we can discuss what you have to say."

Naruto followed the older man back out the kitchen and into his private study where Hiahsi sat down behind the desk. Naruto sat in front of the table at the profered chair as Hiashi looked at him thoughtfully.

"Now. What did you need to tell me?"

"Sir. I request permission to take Hinata and train her myself for a year."

Hiashi raised an eyebrow.

"And why should I do this?"

Naruto sighed.

"Sir, I have seen her death. Kyuubi showed me an image of the future, and it showed her dead. Here. In the village in roughly a year."

Hiashi looked at him gravly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." He answered without hesitation.

"Very well. I will allow it. I am trusting you to to keep her safe, Uzumaki-san."

Naruto stood up and bowed.

"I promise to keep her safe, Lord Hyuuga. After all, I can't have the woman I love get hurt when I'm around."

Hiashi smiled as he heard this. He watched as Naruto turned to leave when Hiashi stopped him.

"Uzumaki-san. Do you know about your parents?"

Naruto looked over his shoulder, confussed

"Hai. Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki."

Hiashi nodded.

"Then the agreement will be honored. Naruto Uzumaki. You and my Daughter have been bethrothed since birth. It was an arrangement between my clan and your father, who was a very good friend of mine."

Naruto smiled at him.

"That is good to know that we were destinined for each other. Does she know?"

"No. You can tell her if you want. And, you can have the ceremony when ever you two feel it's appropriate."

"Hai."

"Wait. Where will you be?" Hiashi asked, standing up.

"The Uzumaki safe house."

"Very well. You can go."

"Okay. Oh, I'm going to pick Hinata up at Wave and head to the safe house immidiatly. Good day, Lord Hyuuga."

Naruto left the room, leaving a smiling Hiashi.

xxxxx

Hinata was sitting comfortably in the house of Tazuna, the man that Naruto's team had protected from Zabuza two years ago. She watched the fire crackle warmly as she listened to the sounds around her. It was late when they had finished their mission. It had been a long one. They had to hunt down several missing nin who had attempted to take over after they heard of th epower vaccum left by the death of Gato. They had all gotten away with minor injuries, the worst being her ankle that she had sprained in the final battle. She sighed. She was a chunin and had almost been killed by not watching where she was running. She shook her head and closed her eyes, nodding off into sleep.

xxxxx

_Hinata was standing at the front gates of the Leaf village, waiting for the return of the one boy she loved with every fiber of her being. She had been standing there for only fifteen minutes when she saw an orange clad blonde walking up to the gate. Naruto grinned at her, hands behind his back as his sensei for th elast two years walked beside him, smiling as he looked up to the hokage monument. They apppeared to be in a deep discusion when Naruto saw her. His grin widened and he vanished in an orange blur. She was about to look for him when he appeared in front of her, his welcoming blue eyes peircing her own lavander eyes. She felt her face grow warm as she blushed. She looked down, away from his eyes, smiling. He used his thumb and index finger to gently lift her face to his. She saw love in his eyes and felt her own eyes water._

_"Hey, Hina-chan. I've missed you." He said, leaing forward slowly._

_"I-I-I've missed you too, Naruto-kun." She said, her eyes closing slowly._

_She felt his warm breath on her face as they moved closer, lips closing the distance. They met and in that instant, she felt warmth explode through her body as she wrapped her arms around him. She pulled him to her, forcing her tongue into his mouth and began exploring his mouth. She felt him become momentaily shocked before he returned the favor. Afetr a few minutes of this, she found herself on her back in his bedroom, looking up at him. He smiled down at her as he leaned down next to her ear._

_"I love you, Hinata Hyuuga. I always have." He whispered into her ear._

_"Take me. Make me your's." She whispered as he reached for her jacket zipper._

_She watched as he slowly unzipped her jacket and-_

xxxxx

Hinata was roused from her sleep by some one shaking her awake gently. She sighed as she opened her eyes, slowly. She was haveing such a good dream too. Her vision sharpened enough for her to see Inari, Tazuna's grandson, grinning at her.

"Hinata-chan. Their's some one from your village here to see you."

"Who?" She asked, getting up out of the chair, making sure she didn't put too much weight on her healed ankle.

"I promised I wouldn't tell. Just come on."

"Okay." She said softly, following Inari outside.

She covered her eyes as the sunlight blazed brightly in the sky. She allowed her eyes to ajust as the cool breeze gently ran across her cheek. She closed her eyes and smiled, enjoying the feeling. But she opened her eyes quickly when she felt someone puilling her close. She opened them in time to see Naruto pulling her into a kiss. Her face went bright red and she couldn't even move. It was too much.Before she could faint, she felt his lips connect with his in a short kiss. She melted against his chest after he broke the kiss. She simply placed her hands on his chest, eyes closed and rested her head on his chest, feling the rise and fall as he breathed the sweet air in. He wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on top of her head. He breathed in the scent of her hair and her being, and smiled.

"I can't believe I've been missing out on this for years." He said lightly.

Hinata just stayed where she was.

"If this is a dream, I don't want it to end." She said softly.

She felt his hand rest on her cheek, gently raising her face to his. He pressed his lips against her's again, though, holding it for longer. He broke away and smiled at her as she opened her eyes.

"It's not a dream, my Hina-hime. This is real. And long over due."

She smiled at him.

"Well, sometimes the best things take time."

He grinned at her and was about to kiss her again when he heard several people appear behind him. He saw Hinata's eyes go wide. That was all he needed to take it as danger. Spining around, he saw three large men sprnting at him. He flashed through handsigsn and shoved them, forward.

"**Fire Style: Fire Wall Prision**!" He shouted, shoving his hands forward.

Instantly, a lagre box of fire surrounded the men. Hinata could here screams of rage and pain as they tried to get out. She looked over and saw him flash through a dozen hand signs.

"**Earth Style: Head Hunter Jutsu**!"

She heard cracks from inside the prision as Naruto shoved his hands on the ground. He released the fire and she saw the three men buried up to their necks in the concrete. She saw the rage on their faces as they struggled to get free.Naruto started to give her a smile when she spun around and threw a kunai into the trees.

"Hey! Watch where your throwing these things Hinata!"

An angry voice shouted out. Seconds later, the rest of Team 8 exited the woods and stopped dead in their tracks. They took in not only the three ninja buried up to their necks in concrete, but also the fact that Naruto was here, with his arm around Hinata's waist!

"Hey guys! Long time no see!" He said brightly.

"Naruto! What are you doing here?!" Kiba asked.

"I don't have time to explain. I just came to get Hinata and head out for a year to train with her. That is," He said, looking at her, "If she wants too."

"Who w-w-would be coming with us?"

"No one. I asked the Hokage and your father to train you myself. I heard how strong you've gotten and I want to help you get even stronger. Also, I want to get to know you." He emphizied the last part of the sentance

She nodded her head, smiling. She looked to her team.

"Bye Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, Akimaru, Kurenai-sensei. I'll be back in a year."

Her team said their good byes and the pair vanished in a bright yellow flash of light.


	10. Chapter 10

hey guys. Here's this next chapter. This one has an unhappy setting up later in the chapter. Trust me, this'll all be answered in a few chapters as to why this seems like a nightmare.

* * *

Chapter 10 Time Gone By

Naruto and Hinata appeared outside the same cave that Naruto had taken her to in the last timeline. He gave her a small smile.

"We'll be living in a here for the next year."

Hinata looked at him, not sure he was sane.Naruto chuckled at her expression.

"Don't worry. There's a facility hidden in here that only I, Ero-sennin, or Obaa-chan can get in. Come on. I'll show you."

He took her hand and led her into the cave to the back wall. She noticed the whirlpool symbol on the wall and was about to ask him about it when she saw him make hand signs before slamming his palms on the symbol.

"Uzumaki Seal Release!"

She watched in amazement as a stone archway appeared, big enough for four people to enter side by side. He motioned for her to enter first and she did. When her eyes ajusted to the lighting, she felt her jaw drop. She was standing in a sunlit hallway of what appeared to be a two story home. She could hear birds chirping and could hear the sounds of leaves rustling and animals moving around outside. Naruto had finished sealing the arhway and saw her face.

"This house is all that I was left by my mother's side of the family. This is one of the last Uzumaki Clan's safe houses. It's built inside an extinct vulcano. Several animal and plant species have sprung up inside this crater. Deer, rabbits, foxes. You name it. And, it's huge. We've got three kilometers to ourself for a year." He walked up beside her the whole time he was talking.

Hinata just looked at him amazed before she took in what he said.

"Your Kaa-san left you this house?" She asked softly.

"Yeah. I finally found out who my parents were. Oh, and I have something to tell you. But, it'll wait until later. Why don't you go chose a room and get settled in. I'll start on lunch."

"Ano...I didn't bring anything."

Naruto grinned at her as he pulled out a scroll.

"Don't sweat it. I went out and got you some new stuff. Don't worry. It's nothing skimpy or revealing. Besides, the most alluring thing about you is your face." He said softly, placing a hand on her cheek, slowly running his thumb over it.

"Naruto-kun. Are you saying what I think your saying?" She whispered.

He leaned in slowly.

"Yeah. I'm madly in love with you Hinata Hyuuga. And I wouldn't have it any other way." He said just before thier lips met.

xxxxx

Tsuande rummaged around her desk for her pen when her office door opened, and all the remaining rookie nine plus Gai's team let themselves in. She looked at them momentarily before holding up a finger. They waited patiently as she signed the final form in front of her. She smiled as she looked at her rarly paper free desk before looking at the shinobi in her office. They wasted no time in fireing off questions.

"WHERE'S NARUTO AND HINATA?!" They demanded as one.

Tsuande sighed and leaned back in her chair, still looking at them.

"They are on a one year training mission and no, you can not go."

"Who's with them?" Neji asked.

"No one. I trust Naruto to protect them both. That and I know he won't do anything to Hinata unless she wants to."

"YOU HAVE THEM OFF ALONE?!"

She looked at them sternly.

"They are in a hidden location that only three people know how to enter. And no, I will not tell you who they are. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to enjoy this moment of peace."

xxxxx

Jiraiya lept up through the open window of the Hokage's office and stopped at what he saw. He looked at Tsunade in confussion as she banged her head on her clean desk, denting the solid oak.

"Something wrong, hime?"

Tsunade glared at Jiraiya momentarily before settling on a frustrated look.

"The gaki's friends have been hounding me about joining him. I just managed to get rid of them."

"And banging your head on your desk helped, how?"

"You want to stay a complete man?" She asked, glaring at him.

He went pale as he caught her meaning.

"Um...anyway. I just informed the Gaki about the secret to the hideout."

"Secret? What Secret?"

"Nani? I thought you knew. After all, Kushina made you his godmother."

"Now's not the time. What is the secret about the hideout?"

"Well, it has a special Jutsu on it that causes time on the inside to only flow half as fast as time outside it does."

"So the gaki and Hinata will be spending two years inside instead of one? Anyway to send some one trustworthy in to watch them?"

Jiraiya shook his head.

"No. It's been sealed from the inside by Naruto. I can't get in anymore."

Tsunade looked at him funny.

"Then how'd you tell him?"

"Simple. I sent Gamakichi with a message."

xxxxx

Hinata was sweating already. She and Naruto had begun training two months ago, and it was tough. He put her through all kinds of drills, from endurance to streangth. And he was always saying that he was proud at how much she had improved. He told her that they may only have to train a few months instead of a full year at the pace she was setting. And she was happy about that. Add to the fact that they were in a serious relationship, and Hinata thought it couldn't get any better She was just about to start another attack on the training dummy when Naruto called her off. He gave her a wide grin.

"Great job, hime. I think we're actually done for the next few months with the hard stuff. Maybe training lightly twice a week for the next year or so to keep us ready, other than that, we can relax."

She gave him a tired smile and headed inside to shower. Naruto watched after her when he felt a familar presance in his mind.

_**"Oh my head. Feels like I just went ten rounds with King Kong." **_said a gruff voice.

_"Hey. Your up."_

_**"Kit? We alive?"**_

_"Yep."_

_**"How?"**_

_"It'll be easier to show you."_

Naruto gave the demon fox acess to his memories and allowed the fox to veiw everything that had happened in the past year to him, including this second reset. The fox was satisfied with what Naruto had down.

_**"Hm...I see that you have been through alot. I must say, kit. I'm proud of how you've handled yourself. What intrigues me is the fact that a mere mortal was able to mess with the strings of life. Only person I can think of that would attempt such a feat is-"**_

"Kabuto." Naruto growled out loud.

The fox nodded and retreated back to his corner of Naruto's mind to rest some more. Naruto himself mentally added another offense to Kabuto's growing list. He'd kill that bastard even if it killed him. Forgetting that Hinata was taking a shower, Naruto walked into the house and walked right up to the bathroom, taking a towel from the cabnet by the bathroom. He was so focueed on how he would even find the silver haired traitor, that he didn't even notice the water was on. He walked beside the shower and undressed, hoping a nice hot shower would help him relieve some of his tension.

xxxxxx

Hinata was enjoying the shower. The water was run directly from the lake half a kilometer away and felt good against her skin. She relaxed as the warm water ran down her slender form, washing away the dirt, sweat, and soreness of the day's hard work. She was just turing to the shower curtin to get out and dry off when it opened, revealing a completely nude, and completely shocked Naruto.

xxxxxx

**(Alright Pervs. Time for me to live up to my name. Here's the longest lemon I have wrote to date. Enjoy, just make sure nothing gets on your keyboard! XD)**

_Aw, damn it. _Naruto thought bitterly.

He froze. It wasn't because Hinata was naked. He had already seen her nude on two different ocassions. But, she only remembered one of them. He quickly brought up his towel to cover himself and quickly turned away, apologizing for forgeting she was in the shower. Hinata, red in the face, grabbed her own towel and wrapped it tightly around her body. She knew he hadn't meant anything by what he had done. She started forward, one hand out streatched.

"Naruto-kun." She said, just before she slipped on a bar of soap.

Naruto turned around and had Hinata fall on top of him, her lips locking with his. A confused Naruto attempted to prevent her from causing any harm to herself, wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her against his body as he hit the ground. Both of them broke away, looking embarassed. But they stayed where they were. Each felt the heat of the other's body, and they looked into each other's eyes. They slowly moved toward each other, kissing gently. Naruto ran his hands up Hinata's back, feeling her smooth skin. Hinata shuddered slightly from the contact. Naruto broke the kiss and looked her in her lovely lavander eyes.

"Hinata. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Hai. I've never been more sure in my life." She whispered.

Naruto smiled and kissed her. As he did, he managed to stand up, bringing her up with him. He lifted her off the gound as she wrapped her legs around his waist, still lip lookked with him. Naruto turned and walked out the room, going by memory to the master bedroom. He placed his hands on Hinata's rear, helping to keep her from falling. They entered the bedroom the same way they exited the bathroom, kissing passionetly. Naruto gently lowered her onto the bed and broke the kiss. She gave him a small pout for breaking the kiss that caused him to smile. She looked at him, scared and excited at the same time. He notcied how her chest rose and fell rapidly, as she watched him, wide eyed. He slowly traced his fingers down her neck to the edge of the towel, smiling at how she shuddered ever so slightly from his touch.

"You ready?" He asked her.

She nodded, still blushing. Naruto nodded and gave the towel a light tug, pulling it away gently. Hinata gave a small 'epp!' as she felt the cool air come into contact with her exposed body. She covered her chest and private area with her arms and hands. She turned her head away from him, blushing bright red, looking ashamed. Naruto used his hand to turn her face to his and lightly kissed her.

"Hey. It's okay if you don't want to I can wait until your ready. I never want you to feel that I'm rushing you into anything." He told her softly.

Hinata gave him a small smile and shook her head.

"I do want to. It's just that...I...I'm worried about what my Otuo-san would say."

Naruto gave her a small smile.

"Oh. That reminds me. One of the things I wanted to tell you is that we've been promised to each other since birth."

Hinata's eyes went wide as her mouth opened in the silent 'Oh!' look before she smiled radiantly, pulling him into a kiss. She broke away, still smiling.

"Oh, Naruto-kun! This is perfect!"

"Yeah. Almost makes one think someone, or something is making sure we end up together." He said, grinning.

He had a pretty good idea who it was.

In the Afterlife...

The Death God smiled as he heard Naruto's comment.

"So what if I'm setting things up? Just because I'm the God of Death doesn't mean I don't know how to play match maker!" He said as he shut his crystal ball off.

He didn't want to watch what the kid was going to do.

Back to the Uzumaki Clan House...

Naruto pressed Hinata's collar bone lightly as he trailed down to the swollen mounds on her chest. She closed her eyes, moaning slightly as he reached the base of her breasts. He took his thumb and index finger and gently squeezed her left nipple as he used his tongue to lick and crease her right one. She shuddered as the sensations went coursing through her body. Naruto moved his mouth away and pressed his lips against her mouth as his free hand removed his own towel, exposing his semi hardened member. After that task was done, he used his free hand to gently rub her folds. She gave a low moan as he used his fingers to explore the rim. She gently sucked on his lower lip, asking for more. He answered by sliping a finger into the folds, probing around, searching for her jewel, all the while, he was locked in a battle of tongues with her. She gave a great gasp as he ficked his finger over her nub. Naruto grinned as he took th eprecious jewel in his thumb and index finger, lightly squeezing it, causing her to shuddered in pleaseure and anticipation. He moved his right hand off her nipple and instead placed her left breast in his hand, gently squeezing it as he conetinued to kiss her along her neck and mouth. He felt her jucies start to flow as he continued to squeeze the nub. Hinata was feeling a tension building in her loins as he continued his gentle squeezing. He let go of her breast and placed his hand on her hip.

She began to pant as she felt her self reach her limit. In one long gasp, she climaxed. She shuddered as she felt the tension leave her. Her breathing was coming in short breaths as she looked at Naruto to see him licking his fingers clean. She saw his smile as he looked at her precious area.

"I see I have some more to clean up." He said, dropping to his knees.

"No. Y-y-you really don't-Oh!" She threw her head back as she felt his rough tongue gently glide over her opening.

She shuddered as she felt him lick her, end to end, in his quest to clear up her jucie. She gasped loudly and started to moan as she felt his tongue penetrate, flickering over her jewel. She moaned as she felt the tension return. She hands gripped the sheets as she let called out his name as she climaxed again, this time into his mouth. She looked to him to see his face grining at her, her jucies running down his chin.

"Whoa. Who'd of thought there was that much." He said, leaning in to kiss her.

She could taste her own fluids on his lips as they kissed. Naruto pulled away and wipped his chin clean as he stood up and postioned himself over her, his hands beside her hips, his face directly over hers. He gave her a serious look.

"We can stop here if you want. I won't think anything less of you for wanting to stop."

"No. We'll do this anyway."

"Can't argue with that logic." He said, grinning.

She nodded her head as he slowly slid his length into her. She placed her hands on his shoulders, her eyes closed and her mouth slightly open as she took in this new feeling. Naruto felt himself hit against a barrier and knew what it was. He gave her a questioning look. She locked eyes with him and nodded her head, closing her eyes tightly again. Naruto pulled back slightly and then, in one swift movement, he shoved his member into her, breaking through the barrier, impaling her on his hardened member. She gave a scream of pain as she dug her nails into his back, breaking the skin. She began to sob as he leaned down, kissing her gently along her neck and her mouth. It was several seconds before her sobs stopped, replaced by the occasional sniffle as she felt the pain ebb away. She tested herself by thrusting her hips toward him ever so slightly, feeling the pain dissappear as pleasure expled inside her. She gave him a nod as she gasped at this new feeling. Naruto pulled back and slowly pushed himself in again, watching as her fols swollowed his member down to the base. He began to slowly thrust into her, listening to the moans he was getting from her and letting out a few of his own.

They began a rusty rythem at first, before they got one down. They thrust to each other at the same time, increasing the pleasure they felt. Naruto's mind was blank of all emotiuons except happiness. He could feel himeself building up to his release and knew Hinata was close to hers. He rmoans and gasps and pants had been coming in greater frequency and of higher oitched screams. Naruto felt Hinata clench around him as she screamed out his name, her climax splashing against his member, sending him over the edge. He moaned out her name as he shot his seed into her. He collapsed next to her, feeling happy and content. He looked over to see a beat Hinata smiling lightly. She could feel his seed inside her and felt comeplete. She opened her eyes and looked over to him, smiling.

"Thank you." She said, her eyes slowly closing.

"No. Thank you, my Hina-hime." He said gently as he kissed her.

He got out of the bed and gently pulled the sheet out from under her before tucking her in. He watched her for a moment as she slept, peaceful and smiling before he grabbed his boxers and put them on before he climbed into bed next to her. He pulled her close and his eyes slowly shut as he smiled. Sleep came easy to him that night.

**(END LEMON)**

xxxxx

Naruto woke the next morning, comepletely dazed as he tried to remeber what had happened to him last night. He raised his head as he silently yawned, noticing Hinata laying next to him, sleeping peacefully. He wondered how she got there when his mind fully unfogged, letting last noight's memories flood his head. He grinned as a familar voice spoke up.

_**"Hey kit, I ju-"**_

The voice went silent as Naruto waited for the voice to continue.

_"Kyuubi? You okay?"_

The voice stayed quiet and Naruto had the feeling of something confussed. It was a full minute before the Fox spoke.

_**"Well. You've been busy."**_

Naruto mentally sighed.

_"What did you need, Ero-Kitsune?"_

_**"Gaki. Anyway. I wanted to let you know that you've been short changed. I just did some checking, and your body cannot handle more than four tails before it starts to break down."**_

_"I had a feeling that was the case. Thanks for the heads up."_

_**"Your welcome kit. Just take care of your vixen."**_

The familar presance fadded away as Naruto watched Hinata's eyes slowly open. When she saw Naruto, her eyes went wide before she remembered what had happened. She wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling.

"Good morning, Naru-kun."

"Morning, Hina-hime. What do you want to do today?" He asked her, staring into her beautiful lavander eyes.

"Hmm...We could get married." She suggested.

"You really want to? 'Cause all I have to do is send in a request for a marriage license from Obaa-chan and it could be offical by the end of the day. Unless you want a ceremony."

Hinata shook her head.

"I don't need all that. I just want to be with you."

Naruto smiled, kissing her softly. He pulled away, still grinnnig.

"I'll go write the request." He said as he hoped out of bed and ran out of the room.

xxxxx

Tsunade was sipping peacefully on a bottle of sake when a small toad appeared in a puff of smoke on her desk, scroll under one of it's hands. She gave the toad a small smile.

"Hello Gamakichi. How have you been?"

The toad gave her a wide grin.

"Good. Listen. As much as I would like to catch up, Naruto sent me to give you this letter." He said, pushing it over to her.

Tsunade set the sake bottle down and picked up the letter, shaking it open as she leaned back in her chair. She read through it, her eyes going wide as she reached the middle of the letter.

"They can't be serious!" She exclaimed.

Gamakichi nodded his head.

"They are."

Tsuande finished the letter, setting it down as she reached down and opened her bottom drawer. She rummaged around for a second before pulling out a small sheet of paper, placing it on her desk.

"Shizune!" She called to the door.

Not even two seconds later, the door opened and an attractive young woman with brown hair stepped into th eroom.

"Hai, Hoakge-sama?" She said.

Gamakichi gave her a smile.

"Hey! Shizune-san! How ya been?"

Shizune gave the toad a smile.

"Very good. I have started dating again."

Tsuande looked surprised by this information.

"Really? Who?"

Shizune went red as she mumbled the answer.

"I'm sorry. What did you say?"

Shizune sighed.

"Kakashi Hatake. We've been dating since I saved him from Anko's attempt to rape him last week." She sighed. "Poor man. All he ever did was say hello to her."

Tsunade's eyeborw twitched as she pictured the world famous Copy Ninja, knowing over a thousand Jutsu, almost raped in broad daylight by an insane Jonin.

"I see. Now, I called you in here to get me Hiashi and Jiraiya."

Shizune nodded and left the room, humming. Gamakichi sweatdropped as he turned to Tsunade.

"Sharingan Kakashi almost got raped? That's disturbing and creepy. You figure he would have saw it coming."

Tsunade nodded in agreement.

"Hai."

xxxxx

Hiashi entered the Hokage office, surprised to see the Toad Sannin Jiraiya there as well. He gave the older man a polite nod as he sat in th eopen chair in front of the hokage's desk.

"You wanted to see me?"

Tsunade nodded her head.

"Hai. I figured both of you would like to hear that Naruto and Hinata have sent a request for a marriage license."

Hiashi raised an eyebrow, smiling while Jiraiya's eyes went wide.

"They what?!"

Tsuande shook her head.

"Perhaps your hearing is failing you in your old age. I said that Na-ru-to and Hi-na-ta," She said, stressing the names, " Have requested a marriage license. Now, I have no problem filling it out, but I'll need you both to sign it."

"Why me?" Jiraiya asked defiently.

"Because your his godfather."

"Damn. Alright. I'll sign the bloody paper." Jiraiya grumbled as he reached for a pen.

He signed his name on the paper and passed it over to Hiahsi. The Hyuuga didn't heitate to sign the document, smiling the whole time. He handed it back to the Hokage who looked to Gamakichi.

"Take this to them and tell them that they only need to sign it and send it back with their prefered surname so I can document it correctly."

"You got it!" The toad said, taking the scroll and vanishing in a puff of smoke.

xxxxx

Naruto was sitting at the kitchen table while Hinata used the restroom. He was absent mindedly ran his fingers over the table top, day dreaming about his future when a poping noise caused him to look at the table to see Gamakichi smiling at him.

"Hey, boss! I got it. Tsunade says you just have to sign it and place the surname you'll both be using, weather you take her's or she takes your's."

"Kay. Hina-hime! Gamakichi's back with the license!" He called at the stairs.

He heard a cry of joy and a smiling Hinata came running down the steps and hugged Naruto.

"I'll finally have you." She said happily.

He ran his hand through her hair.

"You already had me at hello."

She kissed him, smiling.

"Well, that was nice. Now. We just have to sign this and decided if I'm taking your name or if your taking-"

"Your's." Hinata said, interupting him.

"You sure? You do and you'll have to give up being the heir of your clan."

She looked at him, eyes filled with happiness.

"Yes. I'm sure. After all, I have waited years to become Hinata Uzumaki."

"Yeah. Naruto Hyuuga doesn't sound so good." He said, chuckling.

Hinata shook her head and released him so she could sign the paper. She placed her madian name, Hinata Hyuuga, and signed the paper Hinata Uzumaki. Naruto looked over the paper and signed his name to it as well. When he was done, he sent Gamakichi back with the paper, sitting back at the table with Hinata sitting on his lap, resting her head on his shoulder.

xxxxx

"I'm back!" A sing song voice said as the toad appeared on the desk again.

Tsunade looked at him, surprised.

"That was quick." She said, taking the document from the toad.

She opened the scroll and smiled. She passed it over to the two men so they could see it. Jiraiya shook his head, clearly dissappointed that his pupil would give up years of being able to fool around at so young an age. Hiashi on the other hand looked pleased as he returned the paper to the Hokage.

"If you could, I will need a copy of this to present the elders and to file properly."

"Of course." She said as she looked to Gamakichi, "Let them know that it is offical. They are both married in the eyes of the leaf village."

xxxxx

One Year Later (For the Leaf Village, Two Years for Naruto and Hinata)...

The sky was overcast and drizzle filled the air as the massive strom passed over the Village hidden in the leaves. The Chunin on guard duty grumbled with unhappiness as they pulled their soping wet fore head protectors up onto their foreheads, wiping away the water that ran down their faces. Even during a strom, they were required to stay at their posts until they were releived. One of the Chunin on duty, a young man with a white dog shook himself off as he walked back over to his previous position on the other side of the gate. He looked down the road, sighing unhappily. Ever since Naruto dissappeared with Hinata for training, Team 8 had been put under guard duty due to the hole Hinata left when she went for trainnig. Now, he was just a sixteen year old boy, wet, tired, and board. He leaned against the side of the gate, arms crossed as his eyes dropped.

"Kiba. Eyes up. We have companay." His friend on the other side said sharply.

Kiba gave him a grin, showing his rather large canines.

"Heh. Finally, something to do." He said happily.

He patted his thigh and his big white dog bounded up to him, tongue hanging out, large white tail wagging in happiness.

The three watched as two figures appeared in the distance. As they came closer, he could see that one was a man, probably a year or two older then him with a young gourgous woman around the same age as the man. He could also see that she was carrying a small child, a girl, probably two years old at the most. The man had blonde hair and smiled at the woman next to him as she handed him the small raven haired girl. The woman stretched out her arms, letting her long raven colored hair fall behind her, enjoying the feeling of the drizzle on her face. The man just grinned as he adjusted the toddler in his arms, letting her sit on his right arm while he used his other to pull the woman close. Kibe guessed that the two were married and that the small girl was their daughter from the way she clung onto the man. Kiba stepped foreward, followed by Shino and Akumaru.

"Halt. What is your business here?" Kiba demanded.

"What? Are you serious?" The blonde man asked annoyed.

Kiba glared at him.

"Yeah I am. Now, why are you here?"

"Kiba-kun? You don't recognize us?" The woman asked, looking at him sadly.

Kiba's jaw dropped as he recognized the voice. He opened and closed his mouth as he looked his former teammate over. She was wearing a shortsleaved jacket, light blue, with a hood, and light blue pants with dark blue ninja sandals. He saw that she no longer hid her cuvres the way she used to.

"Whoa. Hinata...whoa." He breathed.

"Watch it, dog breath. That's my wife your checking out." The blonde man growled.

Kiba snapped his head at the man and recognized him now that he was up close.

"Naruto?!"

The man grinned.

"The one and only." He said, grinning widely.

Kiba saw that he was now no longer wearing orange. He had on a black undershirt with a dark blue jacket, unzipped, sleaves rolled up, and a pair of dark blue pants with black Nninja sandals, His head band was wrapped around his head with a long black cloth,. keeping his now longer hair out of his eyes, but it didn't stop it from hanging over the side of his headband, dropping down to halfway down the ear. Kiba rubbed his eyes in disbelief.

"This can't be real."

"Believe it, Kiba. It's as real as could be." Naruto told him.

The small girl looked from Kiba to Naruto, puzzled.

"Otou-san? Who's he?"

Naruto smiled at he girl.

"A friend of mine and your mother's, Yumi-chan."

"Wait. How the-" He stopped when he saw Hinata frown at him.

"Kiba-kun, I don't want you curing in front of my daughter."

"Fine. Let me rephrase the question. How is she your daughter when you've only been gone a year, and she's got to be two, and when did you get married?!"

Naruto held up his free hand.

"To answer in order, one, she's our biological daughter and, yes, she is two, becasue the hide out we trained at has a special jutsu on it that makes it to were time moves half as fast in there as it does out here. Two, we've been married for two years now, at least, two years in the hideout. Does that answer your question?" Naruto asked him.

Kiba nodded before he gave them a small smile.

"Well, I guess double congrates are in order." He said, shaking Naruto's hand.

"Thanks. And, could you guys do us a favor? Don't tell anyone where back. I have a feeling the villagers will react violently to my return."

Shino and Kiba nodded and the two continued into the village, happy to be back.

xxxxx

Tsuande was resting comfortably in her office. This was th ethrid month in a row that she was able to keep her desk clear of paper work, and she was enjoying it to much to let it back up again. While she hated to file it right away, she had learned that the quicker it get's done, the sooner she was free for days on end. And that was a deal she was ready to keep. So today she was resting when her office dorr opened and she smiled as she recognized them.

"Naruto. Hinata. And this is Yumi, I presume." She said, smiling at the small girl.

Yumi let out a small 'eep!' and buried her face in her father's chest. Naruto placed a hand on her back.

"It's okay, Yumi-chan. Tsunade-Obaa-chan is a nice lady." He said softly.

The girl looked up at Naruto then at Tsunade.

"H-h-hello, Tsuande-Obaa-chan." She said softly.

Tsunade gave the girl a warm smile as she looked over to Yumi. She could see that the toddler looked alot like Hinata and apparently had her personallity. But Tsunade could see three faint marks on both cheeks.

"Hello, Yumi-chan. How are you today?" Tsunade asked kindly.

Yumi gave her a small smile.

"Good. Otuo-san said I would met my grandparents today."

Tsuande looked at Hinata.

"She speaks rather well for a two year old."

"Hai. It's Hyuuga tradition to teach our children to speak well before the age of three."

Tsuande nodded her head.

"Well. I assume your both wanting to go home and settle in. Unfortunatly, I can't let you yet. The Hyuuga Council has demanded that you present yourselves before them." Naruto saw the sadness on her face and knew something was wrong.

"Tsunade-sama. What's wrong?" He said.

She looked up at Hinata, sadness in her eyes.

"Hinata. I hate to tell you this, but the council had your father executed for allowing your marriage. From what I heard, he managed to kill three quaters of the council with Neji's hel;p before they killed him, and tried to kill Neji. He is currently in protective custady. They have put Hanabi in charge of the clan."

Naruto felt his gut clench as he looked over to Hinata. He saw her face set in horror, tears running down her face. She slumped to the ground, hands over her eyes as she began to sob, her slender form shaking in greif. Naruto felt hatred fill him as he set Yumi down next to Hinata. He crouched down and looked her in the eyes that were so much like her mothers.

"Yumi-chan. I want you to stay with Okaa-san, kay? I have something to take care of."

Yumi nodded and went and hugged her mother. Naruto stood up and looked at the Hokage.

"Tsunade-sama. I intend to claim the right to retribution as stated in my clans ancient laws."

Tsuande was aware of these laws and nodded.

"Very well. You have twenty four hours to gather four other members and make you assault."

"Any four members I chose?"

"Hai."

"Very well. I want you, Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Neji."

The Hokage nodded and pulled out a peice of paper. She snapped her fingers and sent four ANBU out to get the ones he requested. They arrived several minutes later. Just as they were about to greet Naruto, Tsuande cut them off.

"No time for greetings. Naruto has claimed the right of retribution against the Hyuuga clan elders. Myself, Kakshi, Jiraiya and Neji have been hand picked by Naruto to assualt the compound. Any questions? None? Good. Naruto, Neji." She turned to them, "The act requires that I promote you to ANBU reguardless of rank or position. You must chose your masks. Once you have a clear image in your mind, sign your name on this scroll. Once you do, your mask will appear." They nodded their heads in understanding and signed the scroll. Neji got a tiger mask while Naruto got a kitsune mask. The moment they put them on, a bright light appeared and vanished, revealing the two in full ANBU gear.

"Lets go." Naruto growled.

They lept out the office window, leaving a sobbing Hinata to be comforted by Shizune and Yumi.

xxxxx

The Hyuuga guards stood ridgedly at the front gate, looking for any sign of the Uzumakis. They had their byuakugan activated and were scanning for them. They saw five ANBU approaching and wondered why they were here.

"What is your business here?" The larger of the two asked.

The Kitsune ANBU looked at him.

"To kill the Hyuuga Council as per the right of retribution." He said casually.

They began to move, but not fast enough before they were impaled in the neck by kunai from the Kitsune ANBU. Naruto shook off his kunai and put them away before summoning his blade. He drew the katana and lead his team into the compound. They didn't come across anyone until they entered the council chamber. What they saw was horrorifying. The room was full of rasied boards with humans nailed onto them. Naruto noticed that they were all Hyuuga. He even saw Hanabi pinned to one. He looked around before more Hyuuga gaurds entered the room.

"By order of Lord Danzo and Lord Orochimaru, you will die for tresspassing!" They roared, charging at the five ANBU, byuakugans active.

Naruto brought his blade up and slashed down at one of the guards. His blade connected, slicing through skin and bone. In a fountain of blood, the arm was cut from the body, falling to the ground with a sickening thud. Naruto spun around and ended the screaming man's anguish in one swift movement, decapitating him. He turned and saw Neji slam his palm against one guards chest, stopping the man's heart. Naruto sidestepped and brought his blade up, catching sight of Tsunade slamming her fist into one of the guards heads, punching clean through it. Naruto sprung forward, shoving his blade into his target's chest. The man screamed in pain as Naruto twisted the blade, running it deeper until it punched through the mans back. He ducked as he heared the sound of birds. Looking up, he saw Kakashi sail through the air, putting his attack into one of the guards chests.

Naruto spun on his heel, lashing out with his blade at one of the nearby Hyuugas, cutting his shin. The man screamed in pain as Naruto rose up, slamming the blade through the bottom of his jaw, out the top of his head. He abandoned his blade and gatrhered his chakra, creating a rasegan. He pulled his arm back and thrusted it foreward, slamming it into the chest of a Hyuuga, mid leap. The man let out a loud gasping noise as the air was forced out of his lungs. Naruto drove the attack forward, punching through his chest, sending his lifeless body sailing through the air into three others. He spun around and threw a kunai that connected with a nearby hyuuga's head. The man dropped instantly as Naruto ducked a chakra backed punch. Naruto brought his own fist up, slaming it into the Hyuuga's jaw, shattering it. The man stumbled back and was about to charge him when a hand burst through his chest. The man looked down and dropped as the hand was yanked back. Standing in front of Naruto was Jiraiya on full Toad Sage mode.

"Heh. These clowns are nothing. But there's something familar about how this is set up..." Jiraiya's voiced trailed off as he kicked another Hyuuga in the face, sending him flying toward Tsunade who slammed her fist down on the man, putting him into the floor. Jiraiya sneered.

"Everybody's got a plan until they get kicked in the face." He said laughing.

Narutro watched as Neji finished off the last Hyuuga Guard when Jiraiya cursed.

"Damn. Hebi's nearby." He hissed.

Naruto was about to ask where when a cold vioce sounded out.

"Ah. So you figured it out. Ku ku ku ku ku."

Naruto turned and saw Orochimaru step out of the shadows with Kabuto and Sasuke.

"Dobe."

"Teme."

"Demon."

"Hebi-teme."

"Naruto-kun."

"Aho."

"Such language. Would you want your daughter to hear that?" Hebi asked as he stepped aside to show a crying Yumi tied up.

Naruto felt his blood boil as he saw Kabuto poke his daughter in the arm with a kunai. It tore at Naruto's heart that he was doing that. Naruto pulled off his mask and cast it aside.

"Let her go. You fight is with me. Not my family."

"Oh. But it is. I wonder. How much will it break you to watch her die." Orochimaru said, pulling out a feild knife.

Naruto pulled his on kunai and threw it at Kabuto. The silver haired man looked up at him, dissapointed.

"I thought you would have better aim."

"Who said I missed?" He asked, just before a bright yellow flash almost blinded everyone.

Naruto appeared behind Kabuto and kicked him with enough force to shatter his ribs. He picked up his daughter and lept back to Tsunade. He handed her Yumi as Hinata burst through the doors, eyes ablaze with hatred. She saw Naruto and rushed over to him.

"Naruto-kun. Is she okay?"

"Yeah. Look. I want you guys out of here. I'm leveling this place."

"You can't be serious! That Jutsu will kill you!" Jiraiya yelled.

"I know. Get going. It's the only way!" Naruto roared, leaping at his three opponents with three clones.

"Naruto!" Hinata shouted, starting foreward. Kakashi grabbed her arm and stopped her. She looked back at him, tears in her eyes.

"Let me go!"

Tsuande walked over to her.

"I'm sorry." She whispered before she knocked the girl out.

"Otuo-san! Kaa-san!" Yumi cried as Kakashi picked her up.

"Let's go! Good luck Naruto!" Kakashi shouted as they ran out of the building.

Naruto was sweating as he locked blades with Sasuke.

"Their gone. Now you three temes die!" He shouted, leaping back.

He began flashing through handsigns as his clones kept them busy. Naruto finished going through six hundred signs. When he did, Orochimaru began to panic.

"No! That jutsu will kill all of us!" He screamed.

Naruto smirkred as the ground began to crack.

"That's the point, baka Hebi."

Outside the compound, the four nin watched as the sky above them filled with clouds. Lighting discharged and thunder roared as Hinata came to.

"Where am I? Nauto-kun!" She shouted sitting up.

"Kaa-san!" Yumi shouted, rushing over to Hinata, crying.

Hinata pulled her daughter close as she looked at the Hyuuga compound. She felt tears fall as she watced. Jiraiya was comforting Tsunade as Kakshi crouched next to the girls.

"I know this will be hard for you both. But remember. He'll always be with us, even if we can't see him." Kakashi was also silently crying as he looked back to the compound.

Back inside...

Naruto created a perfect rasengan as his jutsu took effect. A super charged blue bolt of lightning struck his rasengan. The air began to crackle as theRasengan absorbed the jutsu. He looked at the three of them. He felt regret that he would not be able to see his daughter grow up. That he wouldn't be there to comfort her during a thunder strom., or to tuck her in at night. He wouldn't be able to take her to the park, of help her when she needed it. He began to cry silently as he also realized that he wouldn't be able to be with Hinata. He had many regrests about this disicion, but he knew he had to. At least he was able to be with them for a short time. He let out a primal roar and charged. Time slowed for him as he moved foreward. He could see the fear on their faces as he approached, the Divine Lightning Rasengan casting harsh shadows on th esurroundings as he rushed foreward. Just before th eattack connected, he whispered one word.

"Good bye."

With a raor of demonic proportions, he thrusted his hand fortward. When it connected with Kabuto, all sound vanishedfor an instant. A sickening sucking nosie could be heard as the air was pulled into the void where the attack hit. Seconds later, it exploded. Naruto closed his eyes, tears running down his face as he smiled gently. Before the blackness swallowed him, he heard Hinata cry out for him.

"Naruto!"

A bright flash of light and he knew no more.

xxxxx

Hinata and the others watched as a bright blue light engulfed the Hyuuga main compond. They watched as it became a swirling vortex of unbridaled energy,tearing walls and tears up and into it. It a split second a resounding boom rang out as the compound cessed to be. Where once stood the largest and most grand Clan homes was now a large smoldering crater. Hinata's eyes went wide as her jaw hang open. Pain was on her face as tears fell, as Yumi looked to her mother.

"Kaa-san? Where's Otuo-san?"

Hinata pulled her daughter close, shaking with tears.

"He's gone Yumi-chan. He's...gone."

Saying that hurt Hinata more than any physical strike she had taken. They stayed there, comforting the two Uzumakis when a cold voice sounded out.

"That fool. He could have killed me."

Hinata's head snapped up and she saw Orochimaru stumbling out of the debris, shaking. He caught sight of the leaf nin and started to back away when Hinata stood up.

"Yumi-chan. Get behind Tsunade-sama."

Yumi noddded and retreated behind the Hokage.

"Hebi. You have taken my world from me. Now, you die." She said, glaring at him.

Orochi shook his head.

"Sorry. I don't plan to fight you. However," He said sneering as he began making handsigns, "I know some one your dying to see. Ku ku ku ku,"

"No! Damn you, Hebi!" Jiraiya screamed as he recognized the Jutsu.

Orochimaru sneered as he fininshed his jutsu, and from the ground burst a single coffin. The wooden box opened, and out walked a blond man with blue eyes and three whisker marks on his face. Naruto looked at Hinata sadly.

"I'm sorry, hime. Your going to have to kill me."

Hinata looked at him sadly, understanding what was happening. Her tears began to fall as she dropped into a combat stance.

"I know, Naruto. I love you."

"I love you too. Please forgive me." He said as Orochimaru placed the controling seal on Naruto.

"Ah, now, Naruto-kun. Go say hello to your wife!"

Naruto sprang forward, summoning ten clones, he face set in a mask of pain. Hinata closed her eyes breifly before starting her counter. The battle had begun.

* * *

So, hate me for this? Just don't stop reading. Here's a little overview of the next chapter: Naruto and Hinata fight, Naruto wounds her. Seeing the wound, he breaks free of the Jutsu. Won't tell you anything else or how bad Hinata gets wounded. R&R


	11. Chapter 11

This chapter will shed some light on a few things. And trust me. Unless you can see the Future, this'll throw you for a loop.

* * *

Chapter 11 Rise of an Angel, Death of a Demon

Hinata felt her eyes water as she began to counter the summoned version of her husband. She slammed her palm against the final clone, dispersing it in a puff of smoke. She couldn't stop her heart from hurting in this moment. She could still hear her daughter's screamed question.

"What's wrong with Otuo-san?"

The question pounded in her mind as she faced off against Naruto. She could see the pain and regret in his face as he looked to her. He was mouthing the word sorry.

"I know, Naru-kun. I know." She whispered as he lept at her.

(Cue It's not Over by Daughtry)

"Rotation!" She screamed, spinning rapidly on the spot, discharging chakra from every tenketsu on her body. Naruto collided with the barrier and was hurlded away, into a nearby wall. He stood up and and shook the debris off, vanishing in a blur. Hinata barely ducked in time to aviod the chakra back puch aimed at her throat. On the side lines, Tsunade was assualting Orochimaru while Jiraiya stood in front of Yumi, protecting her. He watched as the fight between husband and wife continued.

"Somethings not right."

Kakashi looked at him, puzzled.

"What do you mean?"

"No offense to Hinata, but she should have been dead already. Naruto is much faster than this. I don't understand why...unless..." A small smile reached his face.

Kakashi looked at him, waiting.

"Unless what?"

Jiraiya turned to Kakashi.

"He's fighting the seal. He able to slow down his body, giving Hinata a chance to win. That's why his movements look sluggish. He's barely able to hold himself back."

"I thought you couldn't break free of that seal."

"If the will of the soul is strong enough, it will override the seal, making the summon immune to future seals, and as an added bonus, it completely reserects the summon, making it a living, breatheing human being again."

Kakashi turned back to the fight.

_Come on Naruto! Break through that damn seal!_

Hinata spun to her right, slamming her hand against Naruto's face, knocking him to the ground. He stood up, shaking. She could see his face contorted His eyes were buldging, sweat dripping down his face as viens buldged.. He had his teeth gritted.

"No! No! No!" He roared.

Orochimaru chuckled.

"Now, now, Naruto-kun. You don't have a choice. Now, kill her. How about...Rasengan. Sweet irony, using the same attack you learned to protect your 'precious people' to kill your most precious person." Hebi sneered.

Naruto's hand slowly and shakily moved out from his body, rasengan forming.

"No!" Naruto said through gritted teeth. His hand momentari;y stopped moving, but then resumed what it was doing. With in seconds, a perfect rasengan was formed, sending harsh shadows aorund them. A look of horror was on his face as his body tensed. Naruto began to cry as he sprung forward, hand coiled. Hinata closed her eyss, her mind going over the happest moments they had shared together over the last three years...

_**(Flash Back)**_

_Hinata was laying in bed, feeling terrible. This was the thrid day she felt like this, so Naruto had sent for Tsunade. Hinata heard foorsteps as her bedroom door opened. In walked Tsuande and Naruto. Naruto walked over and sat down on Hinata's left as Tsuande walked to her right side._

_"Okay Hinata. I'm going to check you over."_

_Hinata nodded and Tsunade closed her eyes began her scan. After a few seconds, she began smiling. She opened her eyes and looked at the confussed teens._

_"Well. Congratulatiuons. Your going to be parents."_

_**(New Flash Back)**_

_Hinata was sreaming as she pushed, wanting the baby out as soon as possible. The pain she was in was unbearable. She could hear Tsunade shouting for her to push, while Naruto stood next to her, giving her words of encouragement even as she crushed his hand._

_"Alright Hinata! One more push, and your done. Ready? One, two three, PUSH!" Tsuande yelled as Hinata screamed out, pushing with all her might._

_Hinata slumped on the bed as Naruto wiped her forehead of sweat, saying how proud he was of her and how much he loved her. A peircing cry fill the room as the newborn baby was cleaned and wrapped in a pink blanket. Tsuande handed her to Hinata and Naruto sat next to her, arms around her as he used a finger to gently strock the cheek of his daughter._

_"She's beautiful, just like her mother."_

_"She needs a name." Hinata said, smiling._

_"Yumi."_

_"It's perfect, Naru-kun."_

_**(End Flash Backs)**_

Time slowed as Naruto got closer, his face contorted in agony. Everyone watched as he shoved his arm foreward, connecting with Hinata's abdoman. She let out a sharp gasp as the air was forced from her lungs. The attack stopped moving foreward suddenly and was pulled back. Hinata started to fall, but was caught by Naruto. Orochimaru and everyone watched in amazement.

"What is this?! Kill her!" Hebi roared.

Naruto glared at him as he picked his wife up, bridal style.

"No. You and me have something to discuss. Well, you and the original anyway." He said dangerously.

"Original?" Orochimaru repeated before a powerful blow threw him into a wall.

Hebi stumbled back out of the wall and glared at Naruto.

"Kyuubi brat! You'll die again for that!"

"No. You'll be the one walking off this mortal coil. Say bye bye, Hebi-teme." Naruto said, gathering Chakra.

(Cue The Rising Fighting Spirit by Toshiro Masuda)

Naruto began to cover himself with dark red chakra, however, it was absorbed into his skin. As they watched, his ears elongated as his chakra tails solidified into real tails. His shirt was incinerated as the chakra swirled around his naval. His eyes gained slit pupils, but stayed blue and and his canines remained normal length. Naruto glared at Hebi as he tensed his body, his blonde hair defiying gravity. Naruto vanished in a blur of speed. Hebi recived a powerful kick to the chin, sending him skyward. Naruto lept into the air, pulling his leg back before slamming it into his chest, hurling him horizantal to the ground. Naruto, defeying gravity, appeared over him. Naruto coiled back his arm, slamming his fist into Hebi's face, sending him into the ground with enough force to create a crater. Naruto landed in front of him, before back flipping, bringing his heel down onto Hebi's chest, cracking several ribs. Naruto kicked off, landing ten meters away from him. He extended both his hands, gathering Chakra. Twin Rasengans formed, glowing brightly, as Naruto glared at Hebi.

"You fucked with my family, so you die." He said demonicaly.

Naruto tensed before he charge. He moved with a speed faster than Lee's. A speed fast enough to crack the concrete. Jiraiya took a good look at him and shouted out "The Seals gone!". It was quite true. During the transformation, his seal had spilt at the middle, and slowly moved to the side as they began to fade into his skin. Hebi was truly firghtened at what he saw and what he heard.

"Oh, fuck me." He said as Naruto brought the right rasengan up towards him.

Hebi took the hit as was about to shed his skin and flee when he saw the remaining rasnegan approach his mouth.

"Fuck me _sideways_." He groaned just before both impacted.

Everyone watched as Hebi's body began to twist and spasm as the attacks tore him apart. In a final explosion, hebi's body flew apart, scattering everywhere. Naruto quickly made a few handsigns.

"Total Hebi Destruction!" He shouted as a pulse of energy flew off of him. As they watched, what bits of hebi they could see where vaporized.

Naruto began breathing heavy before he slumped to the ground, holding his head. He let out a powerful scream as the kunai with th eseal was pushed out the back of his head, red hot. It hit the ground after fully leaving Naruto and began to melt into nothing. Naruto was hunched over on all fours, sweat pouring off of his face. He was just about to get up when he felt a pair of small arms wrap themselves around him. He glanced over and smiled. Yumi had rushed over and was holding onto him. But her question hurt him deeply.

"Did I do something wrong? Is that why you and Okaa-san were fighting?" She sobbed into his arm.

Naruto pulled his daughter close, holding her tightly as he sat lotus style.

"Shush. It's nothing you did. I only fought because that bad man forced me to. I love Kaa-san very much. I would never-" His eyes went wide as he remebered what he had done. He got up quickly, still holding Yumi as he rushed over to Hinata, only to see her sit up. Tsunade looked at Naruto, smiling.

"Hey, gaki. Looks like you managed to save everyone."

"What do you mean? I thought I had killed her with that attack. That's why I attacked Hebi."

"Actually, you managed to hold yourself back enough so that the Rasengan would just graze the skin. The fact that you thought you had mortally wounded her gave you the strength to break through the seal. Hell, you had it before the fight started. We saw that your body was fighting against itself to attack." Jiraiya explained, stepping beside him.

"So, what happens now? As far as I know, I'm suppoised to be dead."

"Not anymore. You see, with the Taboo Arts, if the summon breaks the seal, they become living again. But, very few are able to break the seal at all. Your one of only three cases of this happening. Your famous kid." Jiraiya said, slapping him on the back.

Naruto was about to reply when Hinata stepped in front of him. She gave him a gentle smile.

"You need to wake up now, Naruto-kun." She said softly.

Naruto looked at her confussed.

"What? I am awake." He said just before the world around him fadded away, only to be replaced by the sewer like mindscape he had come to associate with talking to Kyuubi no Kitsune.

"Oi! Oni! What the hell is going on here?" He asked as he looked around. He caught the sudden flash of orange and looked down to see himself in an orange and black jump suit.

"What the...?" He started unil he heard the sound of labored breathing. He looked up and saw the fox slumped against the wall on his side, his face looking at Naruto through the bars.

**"So. It worked. Your still alive." **He said, breathing heavy.

"What do you mean? Return me to Hinata and my daughter!" He roared at Kyuubi.

**"Kit, I hate to tell you this, but that was just a dream. I placed you there to protect your mind from the Akatsuki's attempt to extract me."**

"What?!"

Kyuubi sighed.

**"Kit, for them to take me away from here, the Jutsu they use connects with the hosts mind to force them to take the seal off of the cage. Since the mind has to be unconcious, and close to death, I made it even harder for them. I placed your mind in a concious dream, as in you would believe it was real, and sealed your mind in a barrier I know that is extremely hard to break. I doubt even that seal master pervert you hang out with would even get through the first layer, let alone all nine."**

Naruto was upset, but understood kyuubi's reasoning. But something else caught his attention.

"You said the Akatsuki. They captureed us how? I'm not stupid enough to even go near a trap they set." Naruto said.

**"Actually, you did. They sent you a fake note, saying that they had your friends. More specifically, they said they had the big chested paled eye girl you like so much, but would never admit. With out thinking to check with the village, you rushed out, not even leaving that pervert a note saying where you went. They sprung the trap and captured you, but not before you managed to kill two of them. Some blonde guy with mouths on his hand and exploding clay, the other was a puppert master."**

"Sasori and Deidria. Explains how I beat them so easy in my dream."

Kyuubi nodded.

**"Well, when we got here, you were close to death, so I sent your mind away. I have been using my own chakra to keep the barrier up. Unfortunatly, I'm almost drained. That's why I ended your dream. Your going to have to fight your way out."**

Naruto nodded and gave the Kyuubi a curious look.

"Hey, Kyuubi. I have an idea. If it works, we both get what we want. Freedom."

Kyuubi gave Naruto a foxy grin.

**"What did you have in mind, Naruto?"**

xxxxx

Pain looked down at the blonde boy, lying unconcius in front of them.

"I don't understand. Why is he able to block us from his mind?" Konan was saying.

"Simple. Kyuubi is blocking us. Not the boy." Itachi answered.

"Hmm...During the last attempt, I breifly saw the boy's mind. I believe Kyuubi is weakening. One more attempt is all we should need."

"Leader-sama. We've had the kid for over two weeks now. If we don't hurry, his friends may find him, and ruin our plans." Kisame said to him.

Pain shook his head.

"No. They do not know where he is. We can continue." He said before he stumbled abit.

Konan caught him and held him steady.

"You need to rest. All of us need to rest. We'll die at this rate before we even extract the demon."

Pain gave her a rare smile.

"Your right. We'll try this again in a few hours. Everyone get some rest." They turned away and started to leave when a voice caught their attention.

"And your were just gonna leave me sleeping on the floor? What kind of hosts are you?"

They all turned to see an angry Naruto looking at them, chakra swirling around him in a ferice vortex. The fifteen year old glared as they formed up around him.

"Ah. So, your awake somehow." Pain said as he stpped in front of Naruto, less then six feet away.

"That's right. And guess what? Your all dead. You see, bringing the number one most unprdictable ninja into your hideout wasn't such a smart move." Naruto said, clasping his hands together.

"AHHHH!!" Naruto roared as he began gathering his chakra.

The Akatsuki lept forward, but where thrown back by the sheer power of the chakra. It became visable and they watched as Nartuto's blue chakra mixed with the fox's red chakra, creating a blinding purple chakra, too intense to even look at. But, they still watched as it began to lighten up to a plasent lavanedar.

_**"Kit. You sure about this?"**_

_"Yeah. Hey, on the plus side, you'll be able to see your mate and kits again." _Naruto thought brightly.

He flet his mind switch to the sewer mode again and he watched as the seal began glowing before fading away. Naruto watched as the gates opened. Kyuubi walked out, and a tear fell.

**"Thank you, kit. I'll never forget you."**

"Niether will I, you old fox. See you in the after life."

The Fox smiled as he closed hs eyes. His fur went gold and he began to fade away.

**"Thank you again kit. I wish you well in life. Take care of yourself...Naruto Uzumaki."**

With that, the fox faded completely.

"I will, kyuubi. I will."

(Cue Naruto Main Theme)

Naruto returned to the present and closed his eyes, screaming. Around him the chakra swirled tighter to his body. His ears elongated, and nine furry blonde tails with red tips solidified behind him. His whisker marks became sharper. His canines stayed the same as his eyes gained slit like pupils, staying their welcoming blue color. Naruto let out a deep roar as the chakra came off of him in waves. His shirt ripped away as his muscles doubled in size. On his stomach, the seal blazed red. It slowly changed to lavandar as it began to seperate, moving to his sides, fading until they no longer appeared. Naruto stopped scraming and glared at the Akatsuki. He tensed and vanishind in a blur. In a split second, he was before Itachi, slamming his fist against his face. The Uchiha looked at him surprised as he was lifted up and thrown against the wall. Naruto turned quckly to see an oranged masked man backing away, starting on hand seals. Naruto flashed through six dozen in a second before holding his hands out at the man, plams flat.

**"Demonic Style: Hell fire blast!" **He roared as the blue white flames struck the man, hurling him thirty meters away down the cave.

Naruto turned in time to duck a sword swipe from Kisame. Naruto lept back and began to sign hand seals. He prayed this was real jutsu as he slammed his hands on his waist.

**"Summoning Jutsu: Rozen Blade!"**

On his side, an elegant Katana appeared in a red sheth. It's hilt was decorated with the picture of a fox head, baring it's fangs. Naruto pulled the blade from it's sheth and brought it up in a defensive stance. Kisame lunged Naruto and a fierce sword battle erupted as the remaing Akatsuki backed away to give themselves room. Itachi himself was backing away as the two blades clashed. Naruto lept back and channeled his chakra into the blade. The blade began to glow lavander as Naruto lept into the air, bring it down against the Akatsuki's blade. They coilided, and Kisame's blade began to glow. Slowly, the wrapping fell away and a crack started from the tip of the blade, slowly moving down it's length, shattering. Naruto dropped low and rushed in, slamming his blade into the underside of Kisame's chin, forcing it up and out the man's head. Kisame dropped, and Naruto stored the blade away. He truned around and came face to face with Itachi.

**"Mangekyo Sharingan!"** Itachi roared.

Naruto slammed his hands together as the world went into a bizare landscape.

**"KAI!"** Naruto roared, dispelling the Jutsu.

Itachi stummbled back as Naruto began handsigns. He gripped his right wrist as he lowered his center of gravity closer to the ground. The air becaem full of the sound of a thousand birds as a ball of electricity appeared. Naruto sprang forward, runnig at speeds even the Sharingan couldn't follow. All itachi could see was the after image until Naruto thrust the attack through his heart, screaming "Chidori!" even as Itachi died instantly. Naruto spun around and flashed through more handsigns. He held his hand above his head and a flat disk of lavander chakra appeared. Naruto channeled his elemnt into it, turning it into a chakra saw blade. He threw the blade and it struck the orange masked man in midair, cutting him in half. Both halves dropped to the ground as Naruto began to rise off of the ground, hovering in midair. He closed his eyes and began to gather his chakra. His body became surroud by his lavander colored chakra as it began to pulse, filling the cave with harsh shadows as the remaining Akatsuki started to commence their counter attack. But their jutsu's just bounced off of him as he continued to gather every drop of chakra he had. He noiced that his reserves would refill almost instantly.

Naruto opened his eyes and began making handsigns in rapid sucession. He completed the sixty four signs needed and aimed his hands below him. He was sweating as he fired his jutsu.

**"Lightning style: Lightning Cannon!"**

A bolt of supercharged lightning flew from his hands and struck the ground, killing all except Pain and Konan who managed to jump before impact. Naruto landed on the ground, creating a crater. He looked up and saw that Pain stood in front of him with five others who had the same eyes as him. Konan stood aways back, watching in amazement. This boy was truly powerful. Naruto lept back, flashing handsigns that the Pains copied. In fact all of them were copying him. He stooped and placed his hands in front of him, palms flat. The Pains did the same.

**"Forbiddan Arts: Hell's Raging Inferno!"** They roared.

Around the Six Pains, a dragon made of black fire shot from their hands, spirling around them and flying at Naruto. Each was the thickness of a man. Naaruto's however was a blue flame dragon that was a thick as twelve men lying side by side. The dragon roared and flew foreward, destroying the six black dragons and it smashed into Pain, incinerating him and his five fellows. Konan cried out in grief as she watched the man she had known since she was alittle girl, burned to death. Naruto was breathing heavy. His reserves had been completely drained in that attack, even if they did refill insantly, he had completely drained them He stumbled over to konan, his eyes half open, hsi vision blurred from exhaustion. He pulled out a kunai and stumbled over to her. He was six feet away when she looked at him, tears in her eyes.

"Thank you." She said softly.

Naruto stopped, looking to her in confusion, kunai held at the ready.

"What do you mean?"

"You freed me. Pain, my oldest frined had me trapped in a servitude jutsu that forced me to see his point of veiw. He did it when I told him I wouldn't help him destroy whole continents. His Renningan made it an almost unbreakable jutsu. The only way to break it is to kill him. Now, let me help you get out of here." She offered him her hand.

He looked at her momentarily, looking into her eyes, seeing pain and truth there. He gave her a tried smile.

"Sure." He said as he took her hand.

She led him down the tunnels and out into the sunlight. Naruto closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of th ewarm sun whgen a explosin caused him to look behind him. The cave he was just in, collapsed as saeveral smaller explosions rocked the ground. He looked a Konan, puzzled.

"It's a fail safe. If Pain dies, he set it to where the cave would collapse, sealing in the evidance of what he was doing." She explained. She gave him a wonderful smile., "Now lets go find Jiraiya-sensei."

Naruto grinned and they left to go find the white haired pervert.

xxxxx

Jiraiya was panicing. It had been two weeks since Naruto had dissappeared. Sure, the gaki had did it before, but he had always left Jiraiya a note. This time, there was nothing. He sighed and decided the best course of action would be to contact Tsunade.

"Great. Thnaks to the Gaki, I'm going to get beat to within an inch of my life again, just because I lost him. He better not be dead, or I'll be joining him." Jiraiya grumbled.

"Ugh! No. If I was dead, I wouldn't want to see your perverted face in heavan."

Jiraiya spun around, angry as a bull until he noticed a beautiful young woman he recognized immidiatly.

"Konan?!" He almost shouted as He rushed over and hugged the girl he thought of as a daughter.

She hugged him back, eyes closed, tears falling. Jiraiyta broke away, happiness on his face.

"I so happy your alive. Where's the others?" He asked, looking around, thinking they were in the room too.

Konan gave him a sad look.

"Their dead, sensei. They had become Pain and ran the Akatsuki. Naruto-kun was forced to kill them and freed me."

Jiraiya sank into the chair behind him.

"Tell me everything."

xxxxx

Jiraiya looked at her sadly. She had just finished her tale, including Naruto's outstanding defeat of the Akatsuki by himself.

"It's my fault. I shouldn't have left you guys at that age. If I had stayed, this may never had happened. But I can say one thing. Naruto," He turned to the blonde,"You've made me proud. You stopped the most dangerous organization in history and returned me one of my long lost students." Jiraiya did the one thing he had never done. He pulled Naruto into a hug. Naruto, was somewhat confussed, but returned the gesture as Konan joined them.

"Hey, sensei? How long have we been away from the leaf village?" He asked him.

Jiraiya broke away and looked at him, curiously.

"About two years, five months. Why?"

"No reason." He said sadly. Kyuubi had been right.

It was at that moment that Jiraiya truly took in Naruto's appearnce.

"Naruto? What happened to Kyuubi?"

"We fused. We came up with a way for me to gain his power, but for him not to vanish into nothingness. Somehow, we manged to send him to the after life to be with his mate and kits."

Jiraiya nodded, smiling.

"You've done so much today. First, you bring me back the girl I think of as daugther, second you destroy all of the Akatsuki, and third, you helpped an old fox be with his family. Your something else, kid. Say. How 'bout we head home? There's really no reason to continue to train you when your already levels above me." Jiraiya expected Naruto gloat, not look at him like he was crazy.

"I doubt it. Your still stronger than me, Jiraiya-sensei."

Jiraiya shook his head.

"No. I'm not. Even I wouldn't have been able to take on the whole Akatsuki and lived. I'd've gottten two at most before they killed me. And drop the sensei. I stopped being your sensei when you became stronger then me."

"What about sempai?"

Jiraiya grinned.

"That'll do. Now, lets head home, Naruto."

They left the small village and began their month long trip back to the Leaf Village, unaware that one final enemy was still very much alive and dangerous. Itachi Uchiha was still alive, waiting for his moment to put his final plan into action.

* * *

I wrote this chapter to fix some inconsistances. By the Way, I did those on purpose to make you guys crave more. Next chapter, I can tell you'll love. R&R guys!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Return of Uzumaki

Tsuande was sitting in her office, jaw hanging agape as she read Jiraiya's latest report. Naruto had apperently exterminated the whole Akatsuki by himself. And he had freed Konan, a girl Tsunade had only met once, from Pain's control over her. And, if Jiraiya's report was correct, which she had no reason to expect otherwise, than Naruto was now a Hanyou. This would not go over well with the villagers if he walked into the village looking like a fox. She placed the report down and rubbed her temples. Why did everything have to happen at once? She never got her answer. Insead, screams of terror and and panic coming form the direction of the south gates. She stood up, and she had a feeling as to what had caused it.

"Baka. You could have come in from the North." Tsunade said, heading out to stand outside the tower.

She knew that the ones causing the trouble would come straight here. And she was ready for them.

xxxxx

Naruto and his two compainions approached the front gate fo the Leaf village when Jiraiya spoke up.

"Hey, Naruto. You know they'll riot if they see you like this. Why don't you henge into your old appearnce?" Jiraiya asked him.

Naruto kept staring ahead.

"Because. I want the village to see me as I am now. If they see me as a demon, they'll see one unafraid of them. If they see me as a villager, they'll see one who is loyal to them."

Jiraiya looked at him proudly.

"Kid, you impress me more and more each day." He said as they reached the gate.

They walked past the chunin on guard duty, who looked shocked at what they saw. It wasn't until they reached the main road that serveal villagers screamed in terror. Most of them ran form Naruto, while other picked up weapons. By a few, a very few, stepped up and faced those with weapons.

"Move out of our way! That monster deserves to die!" A man with a bat said.

"If he was a monster, would Jiraya, the Toad Sannin walk beside him?" A dark haired woman shot back.

"He could be using Kitsune magic to influence his mind!" A big man with with brown hair and a kunai yelled.

"Baka! This boy has defended this village despite your abuse he suffered! The only monsters are you and those who treat him like trash." One of the men, a Jonin shouted.

Naruto was soon surronded by Masked ANBU.

"Naruto-san. The Hokage has ordered us to escourt you to see her. Please, follow us." A wolf masked ANBU explained to him.

Naruto nodded and the three followed him. to the Hoakge tower. They were soon followed by a crowd of armed and angry villagers, but the group of nin that escorted them grew until it out numbered the villagers, three to one. It took them several minutes befroe they reached the tower, where a frowning Tsunade stood, waiting. The ANBU and the Ninja stopped as Naruto, Konan, and Jiraiya stepped up to her. The Villagers went quiet and watched as Naruto stepped right up to Tsunade. He then surprised them when he bowed in front of her.

"Hokage-sama. We have returned from our training mission."

"Hm...Very well. I expect a full report from you both."

"But, Obaa-chan! I just got back! Can the report wait?" He whined.

Behind him, both groups sweatdropped. Tsuande felt her temper rise.

"Baka! You'll do a report just like everyone else! I expect it on my desk by the end of the day!"

"Fine." Naruto crossed his arms. "Can I go now?"

"After you get checked up by Shizune."

Naruto's face was a mask of horror.

"I hate hospitals!"

He quickly agreed as he saw Tsunade's face. She gave him a smile before pulling him into a hug.

"It's good to see you again, Naruto."

"It's good to be back." He said, returning the gesture.

Needless to say, the villagers left, extremely confussed, but no longer ready to rip the boy apart. For that, Naruto was glad. Life, would be so much eaiser. But, some times, things don't go the way they should.

xxxxx

It had been a week since Naruto returned and he was happy to find out that he could change his apperance at will. He had shocked quite a few of his friends when he had stopped by to see them. But, other than the akward silence, they were still cool with him. The only trouble he had came in the form of the Hyuuga guards. He had stopped over to say hi to Neji, and hopefully talk with Hinata if she was there, and ended up fighting two Hyuugas at once. Thankfully, Hiashi had saw what had happend and had come out and yelled at the guards. They apologized grugingly as Naruto followed Hiashi into his house, only to findout that both Hinata and Neji were both on missions. Naruto left with Hiashi informing him that he could come and go as he pleased as long as he showed no disrespect. So, today, Naruto was walking peacfully down the street, not paying any attention to where he was going when he collided with a young raven haired woman. He managed to catch her, but she hadn't regained her balance yet, causing Naruto to pull her close so she wouldn't fall.

"You okay mi-Hinata!" He cried out when he recognized her.

He pulled her into a hug as she went wide eyed.

_Naruto-kun's hugging me! And he recognized me! _She wanted to scream, but she couldn't open her mouth. She was bright red as Naruto set her down, grinnig.

"Let me get a look at you!" He said, looking her over.

She instinctively began pressing her index fingers together, not looking at him.

"Wow. You've really grown up. And you look great."

Hinata snapped her head up, making eye contact as her face went as red as a tomato.

"Ano...D-d-did you say I-I-I l-l-look g-g-great?"

"Hell yeah! You look awsome!" He said, beaming.

"A-arigato, Naruto-kun. Y-y-you look hot...I mean great! You look great too!" She said quickly, her face, if possible, went redder.

_Oh no! I can't believe I just said that_. She thought shooked.

Naruto blushed a little.

"Thanks. Say? How about I walk you home?"

Hinata nodded, not trusting her mouth anymore.

(How I wanted to do this scene, but couldn't find away for it to fit. I'll probably use it in a different fic. Maybe a one-shot)

Hinata stood by the gate, waiting for her teammates when Naruto showed up and stood next to. Now, it did make her blush a little, but it was normal.She could see Naruto in deep thought beside her as she lowered her hands to her side. She was just staring ahead when she felt someone grab her hand. She glanced over and saw a smiling Naruto, holding her hand.

_Oh my god! He's holding my hand! What do I do? Ok ok...don't freak, don't do anything stupid. Keep cool. _She thought.

Unfortunatly, telling yourself to do something and actually doing it are two different things. Hinata didn't know what caused it, but something made her snap.

"When I think of you, I touch myself!" She said suddenly

"What the fuck?!" Naruto said as she pulled her hand away.

Hinata went redder than anything every had.

"What the fugnuggets did I just say?! Oh my god, I'm gonna die!" She shut her mouth tightly, feeling sick while Naruto stood in shock. She saw him go shy and look at the ground, smiling.

"Uh, Hinata? I do too." He said, blushing.

It was Hinata's turn to stand in shock.

(Would have been great to use it, but, I figured that it wouldn't fit so well. Anyway, on with how things really went.)

Naruto walked with Hinata to her house. As they walked, he told her a little bit about what he had been up to. She had spoke a little about what she had done, ending with her blushing when Naruto said that he wanted to spar with her one of these days. She nodded her head as they reached her front door. She was about to say good bye and head in when Naruto stopped her.

"Hey, Hinata? You wanna go out tonight?" He asked her, smiling.

Her heart skipped a beat. She couldn't believe what she was hearing! Actually, she wasn't sure what she was hearing.

"Ano...I-i-i-is this a d-d-date?"

"Yeah. I was thinking maybe dinner and some danceing. No where really fancy, but still pretty formal." He said.

Hinata gave him a dazzling smile as she hugged him. She buried her head in his chest.

"Hai! I'd love to!" She said.

Naruto placed his arms around her and they stood there.

"Well, I'd better go get something nice to wear. I'll pick you up in," He checked his watch, seeing that it was three, "Four hours. Sound good?"

Hinata broke away, still smiling.

"Hai. I'll be ready. Bye, Naruto-kun. See you in a few hours!" She said softly, heading in.

As the door clicked shut, Naruto noticed something.

"Hey. Her stutter's gone. Hm. Maybe I have been an idiot all this time." He said as he walked out the front gate, "Maybe the Akatsuki did one good thing. And that was opening my eyes to the world." He hurried up and ran to his new home, hoping he didn't screw this night up.

xxxxx

Hinata rushed to her room, shouting a hello to her father in her hurry to get ready. Hiashi stood in the hallway, eyebrow rasied as he tried to figure out what had his daughter so excited. He shook it off as some random thing teenage girls do and went back to reading his copy of _Icha Icha: Foxy Disires_. Hinata stood in front of her closet, looking for something to wear. Naruto had said that it would be formal, but not too formal, so she decided on a simple blue dress. It fit her well, showing her curves, but it didn't show alot of clevage, but enough to get a guy drooling. It went to the knees and was strapless. Hinata blushed when she realized she would have to go bra-less on her date, but didn't care. She searched the bottom of her closet and pulled out a pair of black heels and laid her dress across her bed and set the heels next to the dress. She quickly undress and grabbed her bath robe and put it on. She grabbed her towel and a few other necessities and rushed to the shower. She turned on the tap and let the luke warm water fill the tube before she took off her robe and stepped into the water. She scrubbed her body to get rid of the sweat and grim she had on her from training and washed her hair. It took her about an hour to get herself to the point she wanted before she got out of the tube. She dried off her body and put her bath robe on. She took her towel and wrapped her raven hair in it and headed off to her room, humming happily. She came across Hanabi and gave her a smile as she entered her room, leaving Hanabi to wonder what was causing her to be so happy. She decided to go speak with her father to find out what had Hinata so happy. Hinata went to her desk and pulled out blush, mascara, and red lipstick and a few other things. She sat down and first began to dry and brush her hair. She saw the way it shined and bounced and she was happy. She decided to leave it down and went to work puting her make up on. It took her half an hour to finish her prperations, including her hair before she was ready to put her dress on. She removed her bathrobe and slipped into the silky dress, relishing the feeling that she and Naruto would be going out on their first date. The first of many she hoped. It only took her two minutes to fully dress when a knock on her door brought her back to reality.

"Hinata? It's your father. May I come in?"

"One moment, Otuo-san!" She called as she threw her bathrobe on over her dress.

She realized that she had not told her father that she was going out with Naruto tonight. She rushed to her door and opened it, letting her father enter. He stepped in and sat down on her bed. Hinata sat down beside him as he looked over to her.

"Hinata? Are you wearing make up?" He asked curiously.

Hinata pressed her index fingers together as she looked at the floor.

"Hai."

"I see. So, your staring to date. I am happy for you. Now, who are you seeing tonight?" He asked her.

Hinata mumbled a name and Hiashi smiled a bit.

"I'm sorry, Hinata. I didn't quite catch that name."

Hinata spoke louder, but only just.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

Hiashi felt surprise on his face.

"Oh. Well, I hope you have fun tonight. I expect you to behave in a way dignifying a Hyuuga. That means no inapproiate contact." He said sternly.

"Hai." Hinata said softly.

"Very well. When your date arives, I will want to speak with him breifly." Hiashi stood to leave and was almost at the door when Hinata spoke up.

"Otou-san? Are you aproving Naruto?" She asked softly, making eye contact.

Hiashi gave her a warm smile.

"Yes, I am. For one, he is friends with many influential people in the village, including the Hokage, Jiraiya of the sannin, and many of the heirs of the most powerful clans in the village. Second, he has become a powerful Ninja, well on his way to becoming Hokage. Why would I not aprove of this outstanding Shinobi?"

Hinata didn't answer. She only ran over and hugged her father, carfull not to smear any make up on his robes.

"Thank you, Otou-san."

Hiashi hugged his daughter, smiling.

"Your welcome, my little girl. I hope this ends the way your hoping it does." He said softly, kissing her forehead lightly, "Now, you'd better finish up." He said, leaving the room, leaving a smiling Hinata as she closed the door.

xxxxx

Naruto rushed over to his house before he remembered he didn't have anything to wear. He racked his brains for a few minutes before it came to him. Iruka-sensei. Naruto bolted out of his house and rushed over to his former sensei's home and knocked politly on the door.

"Hold on a moment." Iruka called.

It was when Naruto heard a familar female voice that made him wonder what was going on.

"Just send them away, Iruka-kun. I'm still tired from the fun we had." A female voice groaned.

Naruto realized with a start that it was Anko of all people!

"I know, Anko-chan. Just get dressed, please. I promise I'll make it up to you."

He heard a pause.

"You promise?"

"Hai. Now go get dressed."

Naruto felt himself go slightly sick but shook it off as the door opened to show a surprised and tired Iruka standing in the door way, smiling at him.

"Oh! Naruto! What can I do for you?" Iruka said, letting him enter th eapartment.

"I need to barrow some formal wear from you sensei. I got a hot date tonight, but I have nothing at my house." Naruto explained.

It was at that point that he heard a thump and a wide eyed, fully dressed Anko bolted into the room, stoppping in front of him.

"You have a date?! With who?" She asked.

"Hinata Hyuuga." Naruto said brightly.

Iruka gave him a sly grin.

"Well, it's about time. What made you realize you liked her?"

"When the Akatsuki captured me." Naruto said quietly.

Iruka looked at him sadly before he smiled again.

"I think I have just the thing for you." He said, dissappeareing into his bedroom.

xxxxx

Naruto thanked Iruka and left wearing the suit he had barrowed from him. It was a completely black suit, nothing to fancy, but pretyy formal. Iruka had insisted that he wear a tie, but Naruto had instead opted to have his light blue dress whirt undone down to the fourth botten, exposing his black under shirt. He still ahd three hours before he had to go get Hinata and decieded to stop by Ino's flower shop to get Hinata some flowers. He entered and saw Ino reading a magazine.

"Welcome. How may I-" She stopped mid sentance when she saw Naruto.

Her eyes went wide and he gave her a sheepish smile.

"Naruto? Is that you?" She asked, stepping out from behind the counter.

"Yeah. It's me. I need to buy some flowers for my date tonight."

"Really? Who?" She asked, slightly jealous of whoever it was. Then it clicked. Sakura.

"Well, I think you should get Sakura some cherry blossoms, you know, kind of a play on her name."

"Actually, it's for Hinata."

Ino's eyes went wider.

"No. Way. The day that Naruto Uzumaki asks out Hinata Hyuuga is the day the world ends." Ino teased him.

Naruto frowned at her.

"Can you please just help me out? And keep this quiet?"

Ino smiled.

"Sure. What kind of flowers are you looking for?"

"I was thinking lavander with a single white rose in the center."

"Really? What does it signify?" Ino asked.

"The other flowers, while just as beautiful will signify the women who are important in my life, ones I care about. The white rose will signify that out of them all, Hinata was the one who captured my attention, heart and soul. She stands out amogst the others as the most beautiful of them all."

"Naruto. That's so romantic. Very well, I'll set it up for you. I'll even write that one on the card for you." Ino said, heading over to the counter. Naruto was examing the other flowers when Ino spoke to him.

"You know, I think I won the pool." She said suddenly, looking over at him.

He looked at her, confused.

"Excuse me?"

"All of us, that is to say, the remaining Rookie nine and Gai's team all placed bets on how long it would take you to date Hinata. Sakura was the most optomistic, saying it would be a month after the next Chunin exams. Lee put it around two years. I said with in the same month you came back. Shikamaru said with in ten years, by far the longest time frame. Choji said it would happen when it happends, but said six months after your return. Shikamaru, surprisingly, said it would be six weeks after you got back. Tenten and Temari both said a year. Kiba said never, though, he is just jealous that she likes you. And Shino put his money on your eighteenth birthday."

"Why my eighteenth?" He asked suspisously.

"Because we were going to trick you and Hinata into sleeping together if you hadn't wised up before then." She said as if it was nothing.

"So. You guys knew all along, and didn't think to tell me?"

Ino shrugged.

"It was funny watching Sakura slap you around every time you asked her out."

Naruto mumbled about the kind of friends they were. Ten minutes later, Naruto was out of the shop, carrying the bouquet, walking down the road happily.

xxxxx

Hinata stood in the hall, waiting for Naruto to arrive. It was five to seven when she heard a knock on the door. Taking a moment to compose herself, she walked over and opened the door, smiling as she saw Naruto. He gave her a grin and handed her the flowers. She noticed a single white rose in the center, along with a card. She opened it and read it, and felt tears well up. It read:

_"I have many beautiful flowers in my life to care for. All have become precious to me. But one of these flowers stands out. It's beauty blinds me and it's delcate appearnce marks it as unique. It can be strong at times, and brittle at others. But it stands tall, even in face of opposition. The White Rose signifys you, the one that captured my mind, heart and soul. May you stay the beautiful flower I love forever._

_Naruto Uzumaki"_

She looked at him, tears falling as she hugged him tightly.

"Naruto-kun. Thank you." She said softly, hugging him.

He smiled as he hugged her back.

"Hey. It's the truth. Now, you ready to go?"

"Actually, I would like to have a few words with you, Naruto-san."

Naruto looked up and saw Hiashi looking at him sternly. He nodded and broke away from Hinata and followed the man to his study, leaving Hinata to find a vase for the flowers. Naruto sat down in the offered chair. Hiashi sat down and studied Naruto.

"Well, I hear you have taken a liking to my daughter. I know I can trust you, despite what others say. And I have heared from the Hokage, that your tenant is no longer around. The only thing I will warn you about is this. If you hurt her in any form, I will hunt you down and make sure you can never revive your clan. Do you understand me?"

Naruto gave him a smile.

"Hai. I love Hinata too much to hurt her."

"Love? Last time I heard that word near your name, it was for Haruno." He said bluntly.

"Hai, but it wasn't real. I just went after her because I knew she didn't like me like that. I made it to where noone would get hurt for caring deeply for me. But, I've decided that I should try to be truly happy, and now, I'm able to protect those I care about."

Hiashi nodded his head in satisfaction.

"Very well. You may go. I expect her home no later then one am. However, if the thunder storms that have been promised arrive before then, I will allow her to spend the night with you. But if that does happen, I remind you. No inappropriate contact."

"Hai. Good night Lord Hyuuga."

"Have fun, Uzumaki-san." Hiashi called as Naruto left the room.

xxxxx

Naruto led Hinata down the street, his arm around her. She was resting her head peacfully on his shoulder as they walked through twon, headed for the resturant that Naruto had chosen.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah, Hina-chan?"

"Where are we going?"

"I know of this western style resterant that a friend of mine opened up."

"You have friends in the west?" She asked him puzzled.

"Yeah. Me and Jiraiya-sempai spent serveral months there. I made a friend there named Randy. He's a cool guy. He's retired military, ten years older than me.."

"How's that possible?"

"Well, he was trianed by the Military since birth. He was an orphan like me. He and others like him where shock troopers. They'd go in and soften up the enemy for the main strike force. He retired after ten years of service." Naruto explained as they came to the place.

"Here we are. The Cresant Moon. He chose an eastern name so he would get his customers easier." Naruto led her inside, smiling.

They entered and walked over to an open booth and sat down. Naruto picked up the menu and began scanning through it. Hinata did the same and was impressed at the sheer veriaty. After a few seconds, a large man in his late twenties walked over, a nice black suit on, his green eyes locked into the pad in his hand. He was 5'9" and had short brown hair and a kind smile. When he spoke, his deep voice was calming to hear.(So I gave myself a cameo. So sue me.)

"Welcome. Can I take your order?"

"Hey! Randy!"

The man looked up, grinning.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Should've known I'd run into you!"

"Yeah. Hey, Randy. This is my date, Hinata Hyuuga." Naruto said, introducing her.

The man looked at her wide eyed before he gave her a kind smile.

"Well, a pleasure, Miss Hyuuga. What can I get you two?"

"Hm...How about two small steaks, medium."

"Drinks?"

Naruto glanced at Hinata.

"Two waters."

The man frowned at Naruto.

"Aw, your no fun. I was hoping you'd order something with a little more kick to drink."

"Like what?" Naruto retorted.

"Remember that Vodka you tried?" Randy grinned at him.

"Yeah. That had quite the kick. So, no, we won't have any."

"Spoil sport. I wanted to see you drunk again so I could have a good laugh." The man said as he walked away.

"Baka. That guy can really kill a mood." Naruto said.

Hinata looked at him curiously.

"What's vodka?"

"A very powerful acoholic drink. It was strong enough to put Ero-sennin on his ass for several hours. He kept saying that peinguns were attacking. Scared the hell out of me."

Hinata giggled as they talked.for awhile before their meal arrived. Between bites, they talked some more. They finished their food and just sat, still talking when Randy stepped into the middle of the open floor. Everyone went quiet as he raised his hands.

"I want to thank each and everyone of you for coming here tonight. I appreciate your buisness. Now, as of now, the dance floor is open. Enjoy yourselves and remember, bring your friends next time you come."

Everyone applauded as he left the floor and the music started. Hinata noticed that it was western music. Naruto looked to Hinata.

"Hey, Hinata? Want to dance?" Hinata nodded and Naruto led her out onto the dance floor as the song began playing.

_"If you could step into my head,  
Tell me, would you still know me  
If you woke up in my bed,  
Tell me then would you hold me  
Or would you simply let it lie,  
Leaving me to wonder why  
I cant get you out of this head  
I call mine  
And I will say"  
_

Hinata listned to the music and began to move with the beat. Naruto joined her and they began to dance.

_"Oh no I can't let you go,  
My little girl  
Because you're holding up my  
World, so I need you  
Your imitation of my walk  
And the perfect way you talk  
It's just a couple of the million  
Things that I love about you  
So I need you."_

The song was really good and Hinata enjoyed herself as she danced with him, giggling when he tried to show off, only to stumbled a little, playing it off.

_"So I need you  
So I need you  
So I need you."_

"And if I jumped off the Brooklyn Bridge,  
Tell me would you still follow me  
And if I made you mad today,  
Tell me would you love me tomorrow? Please  
Or would you say that you dont care,  
And then leave me standing here  
Like the fool who is drowning in  
Despair and screamin,"

"Oh no I cant let you go,  
My little girl  
Because youre holding up my  
World, so I need you  
Your imitation of my walk  
And the perfect way you talk  
Its just a couple of the million  
Things that I love about you  
So I need you"

"So I need you  
So I need you  
So I need you"

"I'm on my own  
I'm on my own  
I'm on my own  
no, no, no, no, no, no  
yeah, yeah"

"Oh no I can't let you go,  
My little girl  
Because youre holding up my  
World, so I need you  
Your imitation of my walk  
And the perfect way you talk  
Its just a couple of the million  
Things that I love about you  
So I need you"

"So I need you  
So I need you  
So I need you  
So I need you"

They finished out the song as everyone applauded. Naruto was about to ask her if she wanted to sit down when another song, slower beat, began. Naruto recognized it as the song Far Away. Naruto looked at Hinata and realized that it fit them perfectly. He pulled her close, resting his chin on top of her head, as she leand against his chest, hands on his shoulders as his were around her waist. They slowly rotated on the dance floor, blissful to their surroundings, just enjoying themselves. The song ended and they just smiled at each other as they left the dance floor. Naruto payed their bill and left. He saw that it was still early, but decided it would be a good idea to take her home now. So they left, arm in arm, for Hinata's house.

xxxxx

Naruto was walking Hinata home when he heard a clap of thunder just before it began to rain. Naruto grinned at Hinata.

"Well, looks like your staying the night with me."

Hinata went red as he walked her to his house. It only took them ten minutes to get there, but it had started to really pour and they were soaked when they got there. They were bothing laughing as they stepped over the threshold of Naruto's house. He looked at her, smiling.

"Why don't you go get ready for bed. I'll show you your room."

Hinata looked at him, blushing.

"Naru-kun? Why don't we just share a bed? It's not like anything will happen." She said softly.

Naruto gave her a foxy grin. They walked down the hall to Naruto's room.

"Okay. Still, you should go get redy for bed. I have some old clothes you can wear." He said, showing her his closet.

Naruto turned and left the room, letting her use the shower in the room while he used the one further down the hall. Hinata felt a little akward as she stepped into his shower and began to wash herself. She relaxed as the warm water ran over her, cleaning away the make up from her face. Thirty minutes later, she was out of the shower and was standing in the bedroom, wearing one of Naruto's old black tee-shirts and a pair of orange pants that she had to roll the legs at the bottom several times. The black shirt was big on her and it hung down past her waist. She looked in the mirror and saw how much the clothes made her look small and fragile, but at the same time, adorable. She giggled as she pictured Naruto's expression as she opened the bedroom door. Hinata had a sudden thought, makeing her blush.

_"Maybe we can do something tonight. After all, what father doesn't know, won't hurt me or Naruto-kun. No! We just started dating. I won't jepordize it like that! I'll just leave it lay."_

Hinata shook her head and called out.

"I'm finished up, Naruto-kun!"

A muffled voice answered back.

"'Kay! I'll be there in a second!"

Hinata stood in the doorway and waited.

xxxxx

Naruto slowly walked back to his bedroom, listening to the sound of the rain as it poured, landing on the roof, making a peaceful sound. NAruto smlied as he entered his bedroom, seeing the cutest thing he had every seen. There was Hinata, sitting on the edge of his bed, wearing his clothes that were big on her, making her look adorable as she smiled at him. Naruto just grinned and sat on th eedge of the bed, next to her as she went bright red. Apparently, she was still very shy around him, but he could wait for her. After all, she'd been waiting years. What was a few months compared to that?

"Hinata. You tired?"

She shook her head, still smiling. Still blushing. Naruto grinned.

"I know a way to help you sleep." He told her as he turned to face her.

"H-h-how?" She stuttered, pressing her index fingers together.

Naruto smiled.

"Like this." He said as he cupped her chin in one hand and leaned in.

He watched as her eyes went wide just before his lips made contact with her's. He felt her relax as she melted into the kiss. He pulled away grinning, opening his eyes, to see Hinata smiling. She stayed perfectly still for a moment, before she fell back onto the bed, bright blush still in place.

"I got the touch." Naruto said, getting up and tucking her in, before he slid under the covers.

He used one arm and pulled her close, smiling.

"This feels much more real. This can't be a dream." He said before he drifted off into sleep.

xxxxx

Naruto suddenly woke the next morning. Looking to his right, he saw that Hinata wasn't there. Using his hand, he felt that the bed was still warm, meaning that she hadn't been gone too long. Naruto sighed. She had probably went home, and left him a note on the table in the front hall. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He streched and yawned, catching a new scent he hadn't smelled in a long time. Getting up, he curiously walked out the room and into the kitchen to see Hinata busy frying bacon and cooking eggs. Naruto grinned as he entered the room. He quietly snuck into the room, comeing up behind Hinata. Just as he was about to wrap his arms around her, she turned around and hugged him. Caught off gaurd, Naruto hugged her back.

"How'd you...Byuakugan." Naruto said grinning as they broke away.

"Sit down Naruto. Breakfast wil be done shortly."

Naruto nodded and was just about to sit down when a loud booming sounded through the house. Naruto grabbed the kunai that he tapped to the underside of the table and rushed to the front door. He pulled it open, kunai at the ready when he came face to face with Shizune. She was out of breath as she panted in front of him.

"Naruto-san. The Hokage...needs to see...you. Now."

Naruto nodded and rushed out the house, not even changing into anything other than his shorts and shirt he wore to bed. Naruto and Shizune hurried through the streets, headed to the hospital. They ran through the doors and ran right to a room on the second floor. Shizune ushered Naruto in and he saw Tsunade standing over a small girl. Naruto could see that the small girl was in bad condition. In fact, it looked like she hadn't been taken care of well. Tsunade looked up and guestured for him to come over to her.

"What is it, Baa-chan?"

"This girl just came in with Gai's team. They found her on the fire country boarder. She was severly beaten and was close to death. They rushed her here as soon as they found her."

"Okay. What did you need my help for?"

"Naruto. She is a container."

xxxxx

Naruto stood in the hall as Tsuande explained everything to him. He scratched the back of his head, trying to understand what she was asking.

"So let me get this striaght. This girl contains a demon, and you want me to adopt her?"

Tsunade nodded her head.

"Why me?"

"Because your an expert in this area. If anyone can help her, you can. Please. Don't make me beg."

Naruto held his hands up in defeat.

"Alright. I'll do it. Besides, I've always wanted a family. I guess it happens sooner than I thought it would, but hey. Life's full of surprises."

Tsuande smiled at him.

"Good. I'll head over to the office and draw up the papers. I'll just leave you to get to know your new daughter."

With that, Tsunade quickly hurried away, leaving Naruto to think, Holy hell, what did I just get myself into? as he walked back into the room.

xxxxx

Nartuo sat beside the bed of the small girl he had just said he would adopt. He was racking his brains right now, trying to figure out why he had agreed. The answer was simple. He didn't want anyone else to grow up the way he had. But, he knew that he had just taken on a lot of responsability. He simply shrugged his shoulders and looked back at the girl. She was six, at most. She had dark brown hair and she looked like she had been underfed. Naruto didn't see any marks showing him what demon it was. He guessed it was a kind one because it didn't mark her in anyway.. He sighed and looked up at the clock. It had been two hours since he had left Hinata at his house, and he felt bad that the breakfast she had cooked for him would go to waste. But, there would be others. He glanced back at the girl and saw her eyes were open and staring at him, wide and afraid. Naruto gave her a warm smile

"Well, hello sleepy head. Feeling better?"

The girl instantly cringed away from him, afraid she would be struck. Naruto felt a stab of pitty as he saw this.

"Hey. It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." He said softly, reaching out a hand.

The girl fliched as he placed a hand on her cheek. Naruto lifted her face up, seeing the wide, tear rimmed green eyes.

"It's alright. Your safe. No one here is going to hurt you. I promise."

The girl gulped and looked him in his eyes.

"You promise?" Her soft voice sounded out.

Naruto smiled at her.

"Hai. And I always keep my promises. That's my nindo, my ninja way." He said proudly.

The girl wipped her eyes and wrapped her arms around her legs, looking around the room.

"What's your name?" Naruto asked her.

She shook her head.

"I don't have one."

"What? How can that be? Didn't your parents name you?"

The girl shook her head.

"No. They died when I was a baby. No one cared for me that well."

Naruto felt angry at those who had done this, but didn't let it show.

"Hmm...Well, we can't have you nameless, now can we? Lets see...how about...Mizu?" He looked at her.

"Mizu?"

"Yeah. The way your hair falls reminds me of water." He said kindly.

The girl nodded, giving him the smallest of smiles.

"Well, Mizu. You ready to head home?"

The girl looked terrified, causing Naruto to curse himself.

"I meant your new home."

She looked at him, wide eyed.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you'll be living with me, as soon as we swing by the Hokage to fill out the adoption papers."

"'Adoption papers?' What are they?" She asked as Naruto stood up, offering her his hand, which she took.

"They let people know that your my daughter and that you belong to a family now. The Uzumaki faimly."

Mizu looked at him in amazement as they left the hospital.

xxxxx

Tsuande looked over the papers after Naruto passed them back to her. She smiled at him as she filed them away.

"Well. Everythings in order." She looked to the small green eyed girl, "From this day foreward, you are now Mizu Uzumaki, daughter of Naruto Uzumaki, and a member of the Hidden Leaf Village. Welcome." Tsunade smiled at her.

Mizu smiled and thanked her. She turned to Naruto.

"We're are we going next...Otuo-san?"

Naruto smiled.

"Well, we're going to stop by a friend of mine so we can get you some new clothes."

Mizu looked at him wide eyed.

"Really?"

"Hai. Now, let's go! Thanks Baa-chan!" Naruto said, leaving the room.

"Baka!" The angry retort flew threw the door.

xxxxx

Hinata sat in her room, scribbling away at a peice of paper. She puased momentairily to see where she was at. It was a life like drawing of her and Naruto at the alter. She blushed a little as she looked back at the image. Even at fifteen, she couldn't stop herself from fantisising about marrying him, even though they had only just started to see each other. She smiled as she placed the picture on her desk. She was just turning to her bed when she heard a knocking on the door. She went over curiously and opened the door. Her face broke into a smile as she was pulled into a hug by Naruto.

"Hey Hina-chan!"

"Naru-kun! Is everything okay?" She asked, making eye contact.

"Hai. Umm...Hinata? I need your help."

"With what?"

"Can you help me get some clothes and other stuff for my daughter?"

Hinata cocked her head to the side.

"Daughter?"

"Hai. I just adopted a six year old girl this morning. She had no one so I took her in." Naruto explained.

Hinata looked at him, and smiled.

"Hai. I'd love to. Where is she?"

"Right here." Naruto said, stepping aside to show Hinata Mizu.

Hinata stepped forward and crouched down, smiling.

"Hello. What's your name?" Hinata asked kindly.

Mizu looked at Naruto, who nodded.

"Mizu Uzumaki."

Hinata held out her hand.

"Pleased to meet you. My name is Hinata Hyuuga."

Mizu grasped her hand briefly before she gave Naruto a questioning look.

"Is she my Okaa-san?"

Hinata went red and Naruto's face went into shock.

"Um...well...She could be soon." He said without thinking.

Hinata looked at Naruto smiling.

"Naruto? Are you proposeing?" She teased.

Naruto eyes went wide as his face turned red.

"Well...I...you...me...umm..."

It was at that point that Hiashi came around the corner, reading a book Naruto couldn't see the title of.

"I would suggest you try to remove your foot from your mouth first and start over, Uzumaki-san." He said, walking by.

Naruto groaned into his hand. This day was getting weird.

xxxxx

Naruto opened the front door and set the bags he was carrying on the couch. He looked at the door and saw Mizu standing in the doorway, fidgeting with her blue jacket. He didn't know why, but Mizu had adopted a fashion sense similar to Hinata's older one when she was that age. Except that she wore a dark blue jacket and dark blue pants.

"What's wrong, Mizu-chan?"

The girl looked up at him.

"Umm...I'm just wondering if this is a dream."

Naruto smiled.

"No. It's real. Trust me. Now, come on. I'll show you your room." Naruto said, holding out his hand.

Mizu took it and followed him down the hallway to the room right next to his.

xxxxx

Naruto was woken suddenly by the sounds of whimpering from the room over. He groogily sat up and rubbed his eyes. He glanced over at the clock and saw that it was one am. He listened closely as the whimpers became sobs. Shooting out of bed, he rushed into Mizu's room and saw her thrashing in her sleep. Naruto went over and picked the small girl up and held her close as she stopped thrashing. Her eyes slowly opened and Naruto gave her a tired smile.

"You okay, Mizu-chan?"

The girl wipped her eyes with her pajama sleave and nodded. Naruto sighed and picked her up.

"Where are we going?" She asked, fighting sleep.

"My room. You can sleep in my bed tonight, kay?"

Mizu nodded sleepily and fell asleep in his arms before they even exited the room. Naruto smiled as he layed her on the right side. He climbed back into bed and put an arm around her as she slept peacefully. He promised himself that he would always make sure she was always safe and happy.

* * *

Now this was a fun one to write. I want to send some props to the creater of the story Mai, I got some my ideas for Nartuto's adopted daughter from there. And don't worry, I haven't forgotten about Itachi. He'll show up in the next chapter or to for the final fight before Naruto goes after Hebi and Sasuke-teme.


	13. Chapter 13

Okay guys. I hear you on the restes and dreams. Don't worry I won't do one again. Now, as for the whole time travel detah thing. It was all in his head. His imaginatio was overworking on him, with Kyuubi playing the death god and the akatsuki were hebi every timeit reset. Each reset was becuase they were close to reaching hi mind. And the dream started before chapter one. Now, on with the story! R&R! And no more complaints about the reset! Shesh.

* * *

Chapter 13 Making it New...again

Naruto woke up the next morning to a surpirsed gasp. He groogily looked over to his right and looked at Mizu, confussed.

"What's wrong?" He asked, sitting up.

The girl just laid there, curled up on the bed, wide eyed, and smiling.

"I thought I was dreaming about yesterday. I'm happy I wasn't."

Naruto smiled and placed a hand on her cheek.

"Yep. Now, lets go get something to eat. Change out of your PJs and we'll go out to eat."

The girl jumped out of bed, smiling widely as she hurried into her room. Naruto chuckeld as he pulled himself out of bed and changed out of his sleeping clothes which consisted of a pair of grey sweat pants and a black Tee shirt. He frowned as he looked at his closet. He had a lot of orange clothes. He sighed and pulled out a pair of orange pants, a clean Tee Shirt and put them on, for going the jacket.

"Why do I wear a jacket anyway? It's like 80 degrees everyday here." He asked no one in particular as he dressed.(That's something I've been wondering)

He was just pulling on his shirt when he heard a knock on his door. Curious, he walked into the front hall and answered the door.

"Hey Naruto! Welcome home!" Sakura said, pulling him into a hug.

Behind her stood a smiling Kakashi.

"Good to see your back, Naruto." Kakashi said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Uh, guys? I've been back for two days now."

"Yeah, and we just got back from our mission today." Sakura said, pulling away.

"Well, come in guys." Naruto said, leading them into the kitchen.

Sakura, Kakashi and Naruto sat down at the table. Naruto just looked over at them waiting. But when he saw the looks of confusion, he wondered what was up. The answer came in the form of a small girl in a dark blue jacket and dark blue pants peeking around the door frame.

"Otuo-san?" She practically whispered.

Naruo turned in his chair smiling.

"Come on in here, Mizu-chan. I want you to meet some friends of mine."

The girl smiled and walked into the room, slouching, trying to minimize the amount of her they could see. Naruto was again struck by how much she acted like Hinata. Naruto pushed the thought away and looked back to his friends as he set the girl on his lap. She curled up against his chest, casting glances at the others.

"Sakura, Kakashi-sensei. I'd like you guys to meet my adopted daughter, Mizu. Mizu, this is Sakura, one of my oldest friends. She was my team mate for almost two years before I went out training."

Sakura gave the girl a small smile.

"Hello, Mizu-chan."

Mizu nodded in her direction, still not saying anything. Naruto continued.

"And this is Kakashi Hatake, my second Sensei after Iruka-ojji-san. Kakashi-sensei helped me to become strong."

"No Naruto. You knew how to make yourself strong. I just pointed you in the right direction." Kakashi corrected.

Sakura grinned at him.

"'Iruka-ojji-san?'"

Naruto nodded.

"Yeah. Iruka-sensei was like a father to me. I'm sure he wouldn't mind having a granddaughter."

"Your probably right." Kakashi said in his calm voice.

"Yeah. And she acts an aweful lot like Hinata-chan. Even though they only met yesterday."

"Sometimes things like that happen.Wait a second. Hinata-chan?" Kakashi repeated.

"Yeah. It didn't help that I half proposed to Hinata either. I mean, I love her, don't get me wrong, but marriage is a bit far off for us."

Sakura looked at him in disbelif.

"DId you just say you love Hinata? You mean love as in a great friend right?"

"No. I mean love as in I don't feel right when she isn't near. Love as in I could see myself with her for the rest of my life."

Sakura grinned at him.

"So she told you. About time."

Naruto looked at her confussed.

"Told me what? I'm the one who asked her out first."

Sakura shook her head.

"You baka. Hinata has loved you forever. You were the only one who didn't know."

Naruto grinned.

"Yeah. I was pretty dense." He said.

Sakura, however, looked at him curiously.

"Hey, Naruto? You said you adopted her. Why?"

"It's...complicated. Don't worry. I'll let her decide if and when she wants to tell. She has the same thing I had."

"Same thing? What are you talking about?"

"Sakura. Lets headout. I'm sure Naruto has much to do today." Kakashi cut her off.

He knew what Naruto had said, and understood why the Hokage had placed her in his care. The two stood up and made their goodbyes, leaving Mizu to look at Naruto, confussed.

"What did you mean, Otou-san?"

Naruto gave her a small smile.

"I'll tell you when your older, I promise. Now, lets get some breakfast."

xxxxx

Naruto walked through the village with Mizu riding on his shoulders. She had her face buried in his har most of the time, afraid to look at anyone. Naruto felt sorry for her, but reminded himself that he wouldn't let that happen to her here in the village. He came around a corner to see Kiba and Neji in the middle of the street. Nruto took Mizu off hsi shoulders and set her down, taking her hand as they approached. Nartuo could hear their vocies.

"You'll take me to her now!" Kiba yelled.

Neji shook his head.

"Again. I will not."

"Damn it Neji! Trake me to Hinata now! I wanna prove to her how much better for her I am than Nartuo!" Kiba stumbled abit as he stepped foreward.

Neji glacned over at Naruto and stayed queit.

"Better yet. Why don't you tell me what makes you so much better, Kiba." Naruto called out.

The crowd looked over and began backing up, giving them space. Naruto looked at Kiba calmly as the drunken man turned to face him.

"Well, what do we have here? Naruto! And who's that little girl you have with you? Plan on becomeing a pedophile?" Kiba spat at him.

"I suggest you apologize to my daughter, Kiba."

Neji did a double take as Kiba looked at him, crossed eyed.

"What'd'ya mean?"

"I mean that I adopted her. Now, apologize, or I'll make you."

Kiba snorted at him.

"I'd love to see you try."

Naruto crouched down and looked at Mizu as Neji walked over.

"Mizu-chan. I want you to go with Neji. He'll protect you while I deal with this."

Mizu nodded and looked up at Neji.

"You have the same eyes as Hinata-okaa-san." She said.

Neji looked at Naruto curiously before giving the girl a smile.

"Hinata-sama is my cousin. Now, come with me Mizu-chan. Your Otuo-san has a rude person to take care of."

Mizu nodded and walked with Neji to a safe distance. Naruto stood up and readied himself.

"You still wanna fight me, Kiba?"

His answer came in the form of a druken charge that ended with Kiba falling on his face halfway to Naruto. The blonde cocked his head to the side and walked over to him. He dropped down and checked his vitals, shaking his head, smiling.

"He's alright. He just passed out."

Everyone in the crowd sweat dropped as several villagers stepped over and lifted the unconcious man amd carrying him to the hospital. Naruto walked over and thanked Neji before putting Mizu back on his shoulders and walked on thru the streets to Iruka's.

xxxxx.

Naruto walked up to Iruka's door with Mizu at his side and knocked once before he heard a response.

"One moment."

Naruto sighed in relief that his teacher didn't sound tired. Of course, it was a school day and he was probably getting ready for his lecture today. Naruto only had to wait a few seconds before his door opened and a smiling Iruka greeted them.

"Well hello, Naruto. It's kinda early for more advice."

Naruto shook his head, smiling.

"Actually, I wanted to introdue you to your new grandaughter, Otuo-san."

Iruka looked at him confussed.

"'Otuo-san?' 'Granddaughter?'"

"Well, ya. Your the closet thing to a father I have. And as for your granddaughter, I want you to meet Mizu Uzumaki. Mizu, this is Iruka-ojji-san."

Iruka looked down at the small girl peeking around Naruto's legs, looking at him shyly.

"H-h-hello."

Iruka smiled and crouched down to be eye level.

"Well, hello, Mizu-chan. Are you doing okay?"

The girl nodded, hiding her face a little bit more than she had.

"Well, that's good. I hope Naruto is treating you well." He said kindly.

Mizu gave him another nod. Iruka looked up at him, smiling.

"I'm assuming this is the girl Tsunade-sama told me about."

"Hai."

"Well, I like the idea of being a grandfather. I just have one question. How much as she been around Hinata?"

"Only a few hours. But she was shy like this since the day I met her."

"Hm...Well, I would really like to stay and talk, but I have to get to the academy early. We're getting ready to set up the new Genin teams."

"Kay, Otuo-san. See you later. Come on, Mizu. We'll stop by and see if Hinata-chan is free to hangout."

Mizu nodded and they pair headed off in the direction of the Hyuuga compound.

xxxxx

Hinata entered the dinning room and sat down with her father. She saw that he was absorbed in an orange book and had a sinking feeling as to what it was. She had to ask.

"Otuo-san? Is that the new Icha Icha book your reading?"

Hiashi's head snapped up as he tucked the book from veiw. Hinata shook her head disapprovingly as she recognized a brief flash of the cover.

"Otuo-san. Why would some one as outstanding as you read such garbage?"

"I have no idea what your talking about." He said inoccently.

Hinata shook her head as she poured herself a glass of milk.

"So. I hear that Naruto-san has a daugher now." Hiashi said, changing the subject.

"Hai. She's a cute little girl. About six. She's very shy around others, but Nartuo-kun is helping her to become more confident."

"I also hear that she calls you 'Okaa-san'." Hiashi said, smiling.

Hinata went slightly pink and nodded.

"Hai. She acts very similar to the way I used to. Very reclusive. Afraid of others."

Hiashi nodded his head sadly.

"And she does with good reason. And that's why the Hokage entrusted her with Naruto."

"What do you mean?" She asked him, curiously.

"He hasn't told you yet?"

"No. What hasn't he told me?"

Hiashi shook his head.

"I'm sorry. I cannot and will not tell. It is his place to tell you. Not mine."

Hinata was about to respond when a resounding knock was heard from the front door. Hinata stayed sitting, aware that one the clan members closer to the door would answer it. She was sipping her milk when she heard a small soft voice sound behind her.

"Okaa-san?"

Hinata set the glass down and turned around smiling to see Mizu standing in the doorway with Naruto. Naruto let her hand go and the little girl hurried over and hugged Hinata.

"Hello, Mizu-chan. You felling better today?" Hinata asked kindly.

"Hai. I met Iruka-ojji-san today. He's very nice. Then we saw a bad man who yelled at Otuo-san. He smelled like dogs."

Hinata looked up at him sadly.

"It was Kiba, wasn't it?"

Naruto nodded and sat down next to her.

"We didn't fight. He had been drunk and passed out before he moved two feet." Naruto said as he glanced over at Hiashi to see the man smiling.

"What? Do I have something in my teeth?"

Hiashi shook his head.

"No. It's just that you to seem so perfect together. You've been toghther less than a week and you already act like a family."

Naruto grinned.

"We must be perfect for each other."

Hiashi laughed lightly as Hinata and Mizu left the room, something about walking through the flower garden. Hiashi gave Naruto a stern look.

"You haven't told Hinata anything about Kyuubi yet. Or why Mizu-chan is so scared around people."

Naruto sighed.

"Hai. I haven't. I know it won't change anything, but since Kyuubi is gone, I didn't think it would make a major difference if I told her or not. If I still carried Kyuubi, I would tell her. But now, since he's gone, there's no point."

"I see. Also. Did you know that your, as Hinata says, adorable whisker marks are gone?"

Naruto stared for a moment, taking in both pecies of information before checking his reflection in the mirror behind him.

"That's weird. They were there this morning."

Hiashi looked at him with wide eyes as Naruto turned around to face him.

"What?"

"Umm...nothing. Say, Naruto-san? Do you know who your parents are?"

Naruto thought back to his dream and dissmissed it. It was probably wishful thinking.

"No. I don't."

Hiashi nodded and dissmissed him, letting him know that Hinata was free for the day.

xxxxx

Hinata was walking through the rose garden, carrying Mizu as the small girl looked around in wonder at the beautiful flowers around her.

"Whoa. This place is pretty. It is as pretty as the gardens in Whirlpool."

"Is that where your from?"

"Hai.It is. But, I didn't like it there. People would beat me and chase me out of the village. Except this nice old lady who took me in till I was five. She died and the villagers said I had something to do with it."

"Why would they do that?" Hinata asked sadly, wondering why anyone would harm a sweet inoccent littlel girl.

Mizu was about to say something when a kunai whizzed by Hinata's head. The Hyuuga dropped low, covering Mizu as she activated her Byuakugan. Hinata began searching and found a man in a black clock with red clouds walking towards her.

"Stay down." Hinata whispered as she took her Jyuuken stance.

"What do you want?" She hissed at the approching figure.

"I do not want to fight. I only come for the child." The figure replied calmly.

"Why do you want her?" Hinata retorted.

"She carries something that I need. A great power with which to kill a certain someone. My target is Naruto Uzumaki."

xxxxx

Naruto was walking to the rose garden when a familar scream reached his ears. His heart skipped a beat.

"Hinata!" He yelled, running toward the sound of the voice.

He entered the garden in time to see Hinata pull a kunai from her arm. Naruto ran and put himself between Hinata and the attacker, who he immidiatly recognized.

"You! Your supposed to be dead!"

The figure gave him a small smile.

"Alas. We Uchiha are hard to kill, Naruto-kun. You should know this by now."

"Itachi. What do you want?"

"Your daughter. She has the power I need to kill you."

Naruto felt himself surrounded by lavander chakra as he began to grow tails and enter his hanyou state. He knew Hinata could see this, but he had to protect them both.

"Ah. The new Kyuubi no Kitsune. I see you forgot that the Uchiha were the ones who could control said beast with our Sharingan."

"Just try to control me. I'm nobodies slave." Naruto growled.

Itachi sighed and activated his sharingan and him and Naruto began their fight.

xxxxx

Naruto lept forward and began to sign hand selas when he felt his body freeze. Naruto glared at Itachi as the Uchiha moved forward.

"Now, now Naruto-kun. I can't have you spoiling my plans. Forbiddan Art: Rising Fire Pheniox Jutsu!"

Hinata and Mizu watched as a blue white fire ball flew at Naruto. Hinata cried out as the fireball impacted, throwing Naruto into a nearby stone wall. Hinata screamed in pain and grief as she charged Itachi, Byuakugan active. Itachi didn;t even dodge. He rasied a single hand and deflected the attack, spining around with enough momentum to connect with teh back of Hinata's head, lifting her up and hurling her away. Hinata flew through the air, unconcious, landing next to Naruto.

"How poetic," Itachi mused as he looked at the two.

He started forward when he felt an intense killer intent aimed at him. He rasied an eyebrow and looked over to see Mizu standing upm heasd held low. He could see a white chakra begin to form around her, forming into the outline of a white eight tailed dragon. Her soft voice spoke out with cold furry.

"You hurt my Otuo-san and my Okaa-san. For that, **You Die!**" She roared before vanishing in an instant.

Itachi blinked just before her fist connected with his stomach. His eyes went wide as his breath left him. He stumbled and looked up to see her comeing down in an overheaded satrike. He couldn't move fast enough to avoid the strike, smashing him into the ground. He looked up and saw her comeing foreward again. He quickly flashed through handsigns.

"Fire style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" A large fireball flew from him and smashed into her.

He sighed until he saw the smoke cleared and her standing there, glaring at him.

"How can this be?" He asked softly as she rasied her hand.

He watcehd in fasicnation as the chakra claw flew at him. Itachi tried to dodge, but the claw connected with him, forcing him into the ground. He managed to get lose and stood up.

"I don't have the time to play with you anymore. But be warned, I will be back to get you, Mizu-chan." He said vanishing in a swilr of leaves as Hiashi and several Hyuuga's arrived. She turned and saw Naruto and Hinata rush over to her.

xxxxxx

Naruto dropped in front of his daughter as he saw tears form in her eyes.

"What am I?" She asked in horror before she passed out.

Naruto caught her before she fell and lifted her up. He looked over at Hinata and sighed.

"Hinata. I want you to come with me. I want you to hear this."

Hinata nodded and followed him to his house.

xxxxx

Mizu opened her eyes and saw Naruto sitting beside her, smiling.

"Your awake. Good."

"Otuo-san? What happened to me?" She asked, sitting up.

Naruto looked at her sadly.

"Mizu. Do you ever wonder why your village hated you?"

She nodded her head.

"Well, I know why. You see, you contain a demon that some one sealed into you. Now, don't worry, your not the demon" He said as he saw her face fall inrto horror," You are you. The seal prevents it from controling you. Always remember. You are the jailer, not the prisoner."

Mizu went quiet as tears began to fall. Naruto glanced over to Hinata to see her with her han dover her mouth.

"Mizu-chan, if ti makes you feel any better, I was a container too. Until recently, when I fused with Kyuubi no Kitsune."

Mizu looked at him, tears still falling. She thought he was just saying things to make her feel better.

"Prove it."

Naruto nodded and concentrated. He slowly changed into his hanyou appearnce. He heard a gasp and looked back to see Hinata with both hands over her mouth and her eyes wide. Naruto looked back to Mizu to see her getting out of bed and reaching for one of his tails. She lightly tugged at it beofre she looked at him amazed.

Naruto reverted back and picked her up, hugging her.

"See? And don't worry. No matter what, I'll love you. Your my daughter and nothing can change that."

Mizu hugged his neck tightly. Naruto felt another person hugged him. Glanceing over, he saw Hinata with her arms wrapped around him.

"Oh, Naruto. If I had known, I would have said something sooner."

He grinned at her as she looked at him with teary eyes.

"The best things take time." He said as he kissed her lightly.

The rest of the night passed with them just hoding each other even as they went to sleep.

* * *

Now, have I answered a few questions? I know I created a few, but I enjoy some confussion in my stories. Makes for a more interesting read and draws the readers in by having them try to guess what will happen next.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Facing one's inner demon

Mizu looked around her in fascination. She was standing in a cheerful looking garden. The sun was shininning brightly and birds were chirping as she strolled through the garden, taking in the sights around her. It was absolutly stunning.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" A kind voice spoke behind her.

Mizu turned and came face to face with a light blue dragon the size a dog with eight tails walking over to her. Mizu stepped back in fear, casuing the dragon to chuckle.

"Do not fear. I'm am not here to harm you. In fact, think of me as your tennent." It said, sitting in front of her.

"Your...your the demon inside me." Mizu said quietly.

The Dragon frowned at her.

"Please do not call me that. It is offensive. I never called myself a demon. I prefer to think of myself as a guardian."

"A gaurdian of what?"

"Of what I believe needs protection." It answered simply.

Mizu looked at the dragon in wonder.

"What is your name?"

The dragon smiled.

"Well, I have been called Hachibi no Ryu. But call me Kaze." Kaze said, offering her a bow.

"Umm...okay, Kaze-san."

Kaze looked behind him breifly before looking back to Mizu.

"I'm afraid I have to cut our chat short. Your waking up now, and I am only able to speak with you when you are unconcious or when you seek me out. I will talk with you again in a few days. Take care, Mizu."

Mizu watched as the garden faded away and the bright morning sunlight filled her vison.

xxxxx

"Open up!"

Naruto groaned as he heard the steady poundung on his front door. He slowly opened his eyes, cursing who ever it was for their crappy timing. He sat up and looked around him. In his half concious state, he began groping around for his blanket when his hand came into contact with somthing soft, yet firm at the same time. Looking over, confussed, he saw that his hand was on Hinata's chest. He yanked his hand away as if it was shocked by electricity and turned to get out of bed when he saw Mizu laying next to him, curled up in a ball. Naruto began to freak when he recognized the voice at the door.

"Naruto! Open the damn door!" Neji yelled.

Naruto slid himself to the edge of the bed and almost flew to the front door. Opening it, he saw a distressed Neji.

"Naruto! Thank Kami! Come with me quickly!"

"Hang on. Let me get the girls."

"Fine, but hurry! Something has happened and your needed now!"

Naruto nodded and rushed into the bedroom. He gently shook Hinata awake. Her eyes opened slowly as she gave him a smile.

"Good morning." She started to lean forward for a kiss but Naruto stopped her.

"As much as I would like to, we have to hurry. Neji needs us to come with him. Now." Hinata nodded her head, sitting up.

She looked down at her clothes, thankful that she had fallen asleep fully dressed, yet at the same time dissapointed. She looked over to see him scooping Mizu up in his arms. The girl moaned alittle but remained fast a sleep. He gave Hinata a nod and the two headed out the room to the front door, where they saw that Shikamaru had joined Neji along with Ino, Sakura, Shino, and Choji.

"Good. Thats everyone. Lets go!" Shikamaru said, leaping onto a nearby roof.

Everybody else followed him as he set off, not to the Hokage Tower, but to the hospital. Naruto left Mizu in Hinata's arms and sped up to speak with Shikamaru.

"What's going on Shikamaru?"

Skikamaru glanced at him.

"The Hokage is in trouble."

"What do you mean?!" Naruto demanded.

"Last night, she became suddenly ill. From what we can tell, it's becusae of a new virus that we have no knowlage of. Though she has classified it as the O-virus."

Naruto heard a sharp intake of breath and looked back at Sakura.

"That's the virus that Orochimaru is spreading. If she's infected..." Her voice trailed off as her eyes watered.

"She'll what? What will happend to her Sakura?!" Naruto asked her, panincing.

He saw her tears slid down her pale face as she looked at him sadly.

"She'll die."

xxxxx

"I'm sorry. But Hokage-sama has requested that only clan heads and Naruto-sama may enter."

The group stood before the Anbu outside of Tsunade's room with irritation. Naruto nodded and entered the room and shut the door behind him with a soft click. He turned around and saw every clan head presant. The Aburame's, the Akimachi, the Haruno, and the Hyuuga just to name a few. Of all of them, the fathers of Naruto's friends gave him a smile and a curt nod, while the others looked at him with disgust. He saw that his supporters were well over half of the clan heads. Naruto stepped fprward and saw Tsunade sitting up in the bed, smiling at him.

"Ah, gaki. Nice of you to join us." She said, grinning at him.

One of the members, the head of a smaller clan stepped forward.

"With all due respect, Hokage-sama. What is he doing here?" He asked, giving Naruto the customary glare.

"He is here because he is the one I chose as my sucessor." She said, pointedly.

The room went quietly. The same man looked at her shocked.

"Surly your joking! After what he is. I could not and will not accept it. Surely there is another!"

Tsunade's temper flared as she glared at the man.

"This boy is the strongest shinobi in this village. Do you deny this?"

"Well, no but-"

"And do you deny that he has saved this village at great personal risk to himself multiple times?"

"No, but-"

"Do you also deny that he has defeated the Akatsuki by himself? Or that he has been trained by both Kakashi Hatake and Jiraiya of the sannin?"

"No, Hokage-sama, I don't. But he is a demon!"

"I am no demon. Yes, I have demon qualities. Yes, I also have the power of a demon. But I am no demon." Naruto shot at him.

The man looked at him, about to speak when Jiraiya entered through the window, angry.

"I'm sorry? Were you just insulting my student?" He asked, menacingly.

The man gulped and stepped back, hands rasied before him.

"N-n-no, Lord Jiraiya. I wasn't."

"Funny. It sounded like it." Jiraiya mumbled turning to Tsuande.

"Sorry I'm late. I just fininshed tracking Itachi. Unfortunatly, he's vanished."

Tsuande nodded just before a coughing fit struck her. She began to hack and wheeze, eventually coughing up blood. She closed her eyes and leaned back in her bed, shaky hand raised to her eyes.

"All those for appointing Naruto Uzumaki as the next Hokage, please rasie your hand." She said softly, using her remaining strength to count the hands.

Naruto looked around and saw that the Hyuuga, Aburame, Akimachi, Nara, Yamanaka, Haruno, and the Sarutobi had rasied their hands. Over half! The Hokage smiled slightly.

"All opposed?"

The remaining five raised their hands and looked around sourly. They had lost and they knew it. The Hokage smiled and looked to Naruto, the color vanishing from her face.

"Well, gaki. You did it. After I'm gone, you'll take my place as Rokudaime Hokage. Congrates, Naruto-kun." She said.

Naruto smiled as he rushed over and hugged her. He wasn't hugging the Hokage. He was hugging the woman who had become a mother to him.

"Thanks...Okaa-san!" He said, tears falling from his eyes.

Tsuande hugged him tightly, crying as well.

"Your welcome...Musuko. Do me proud." She whispered.

"I will. I will."

xxxxx

Naruto followed the clan heads out the room, wipping his eyes on his sleave. Hinata walked over and placed her free arm around him.

"Are you okay, Naruto-kun?"

He gave her a smile.

"Yeah. I am. Say? What do you say me, you, and Mizu spend the rest of the day togther?"

"Hai. But what about the Hokage? Is she okay?"

Sakura reappeared around the corner smirking.

"She'll be fine. She doesn't have the O-virus. Just the flu."

Naruto shook his head in amuzement.

"Figures. They always say doctors make the worst pateints."

Sakura gave him a glare.

"And what does that mean?"

"That you guys always play things up becuase you think you can diagnois yourself."

"Naruto Uzumaki. Don't you dare mock me or others of the medical feild. With out us, you'd be dead."

"Not really. Not with the help of my...friend."

"Ah. Your insane healing speed. Be warned. One day it won't work right and you'll need my help. You got that mister?" She asked, jabing a thumb in his chest.

Naruto stepped back, rubbing his chest.

"Hai, Sakura." He glanced over to Hinata and nodded in the direction of the door.

"Later." He called over his shoulder.

xxxxx

It was a peaceful day in the Leaf Village. It had been relatively quiet over the past two years since Naruto's return. He and Hinata had been happily dating for the past two years and Mizu was getting ready to join the academy this year. Today, Naruto was walking calmly down the street, Jonin vest proudly worn for all to see. He had only just made Jonin two weeks ago and already he was getting ready to start selecting those he wanted for his team at the end of the school year. Naruto looked off into the distance, not even taking in what he saw as the little brown haired girl barly contained the excitment of her first day of school. She looked up to Naruto, smiling her eight year old smile.

"Today is going to be great, Otuo-san!"

"Hm? Oh, yes. Today is going to be great." He said smiling.

He had a plan for the day and hoped it didn't fall threw at all. He mentally frowned when he reminded himself to steer clear of Kiba today. The man had become cold and distant to Naruto over the years. He had even stopped talking to him outside of missions or meetings. He sighed. Why did Kiba think he had any claim to Hinata? He knew how she felt for Naruto. He never knew that Naruto had any feelings for Hinata because he was able to hide his emotions really well. But Kiba still hated him. Mizu frowned at him and tried to get his attention.

"Earth to Otuo-san. School sign at twelve o'clock." She said just before Naruto walked into it.

"Shit." He groaned rubbing his nose, as he stepped back away from the sign.

"Oh. You said a bad word." She said dissapointedly.

Naruto sighed and walked around the sign.

"I know. I'll do the five hundred push ups when I get home."

"Yosh! That is the youthful spirt of a genuis of hard work!" Said a loud voice from near by.

Naruto looked over to see two green spandex clad shinobi walking over to him on their hands.

"Hey Lee-san. Gai-sensei."

Gai gave Naruto a smile.

"Ah, my rival's pupil. How are you on this youthful day, Naruto-sama?"

"Just dropping my daughter off at the academy for her first day."

Gai lept up and landed on his feet. He smiled at them as Lee adopted the same position.

"Ah. I see. A young flame of youth is about to embark on the journey of a shinobi. And what is her name?" Gai asked, smiling at Mizu, making his teeth ping.

Mizu backed behind Naruto, something she hadn't done in months.

"He bleaches his teeth." She said softly to where only Naruto could hear. He grinned and shook his head.

Lee dropped down and gave the girl a small smile. He spoke softly to her, in a caring tone.

"Ah, hello, Mizu-chan. Are you well today?"

"Hai, Lee-san. I'm fine." Lee was one of the few others besides Hinata who Mizu felt comfortable around.

Lee chuckled and ruffled her hair.

"That is the spirit, Mizu-chan. Keep it up and you'll be a great shinobi like your Otuo-san. He's the only man besides my sensei and the Kazekage who could beat me in a fight."

"Whoa. But your really strong." Mizu said.

"Hai. But I can only use Tai Jutsu. But even in Tai Jutsu, Naruto is almost my equal."

Mizu looked up to Naruto proudly.

"That's my Otuo-san! I hope I become strong like you and Okaa-san!"

Lee and Gai looked at Naruto in confusion after Lee walked back over to Gai.

"Okaa-san?" They asked as one.

"Hai. Hinata-okaa-san. She and Otuo-san are together." Mizu said proudly.

"Oh. That's right. I heard Choji saying something about that last year at the christmas party." Lee said, struggling to remember.

Naruto looked at him, dumbfounded.

"How could you not know? We've been dating for two years now. Everybody knows."

"I do not listen to others. I rely on the source. However, I must give you a late congratulations. Hinata is a fine woman, who'll make you very happy. I'm sure you also make her happy." Lee said, smiling.

"Hai. Well, we gotta go, or Mizu'll be late for school."

They parted ways with a wave, or in Lee and Gai's case, a run into a sunset. Mizu looked at Naruto as they rounded the corner, the academy coming into view.

"Otuo-san? How is it possible to have a sunset in the morning?"

"I don't know, Mizu-chan. I don't know."

xxxxx

As they approached the academy, Naruto glanced down at his daughter as she looked at the Ninja Academy with hope and joy. Naruto and Mizu stopped at the front dorr where Naruto dropped in a crouch to come to eye contact with a confused Mizu.

"Now, Mizu-chan. I want you to be good today, alright? And I want you to listen to your teacher today. I mean really listen. They'll teach you tips and other useful things that you'll need to be a shinobi. Also, try to make a friend."

Mizu cocked her head slightly to the side.

"I promise Outo-san. Can I go now? I think the bell just rung."

Sure enough, Naruto could here the first bell signalling the start of class.

"Alright. I'll probably not be here to pick you up. I have a three day mission to get ready for and will be running around getting supplies. I'll have Lee or Hinata come get you, but if they can't, just ask Iruka to take you home. And don't tell anyone about your secret yet either." He told her softly.

"But why?"

"Mizu, I promise to tell you after you become a shinobi why you can't tell anyone."

"But you told Okaa-san." She pointed out.

"Hai, I did because I love her and I trust her with my life. I knew she wouldn't react badly to the news. She wouldn't be the Hinata I fell in love with if she did. Now, get to class." Naruto said, pulling her into a hug.

"Kay. Bye, Otuo-san! See you at home!" Mizu said, rushing into the building before she was marked as being late.

Naruto watched her go sadly and realized that this must be how all parents feel, watching their children head off without them, leaving them behind. He shook his head and headed over to the Hyuuga compound for his meeting with Hiashi. If this went well today, his life would be so much easier.

xxxxx

Mizu walked into the classroom, nervous about her first day of school. She knew she had nothing really troublesome to worry about. Her Okaa-san had taught her how to read and write really well, and her Otuo-san had taught her some basic Tai Jutsu and had even taught her how to do a very powerful jutsu. He had warned her to be carful with using it, only that she should use it only if nessecary. So, she pushed her butterflies aside and walked up the aisle betweeen the desk, walking up to the top row and sitting dwon in the center section. She could see her classmates already sitting next to those they knew and happily chatting away. Mizu reached into her bag and pulled out a small book entitled: Intermidate Tai Jutsu Techniques and began to read. She hadn't noticed two others approach her until they were next to her. She closed her book and looked up to see who they were and saw that they were twins, Inuzuka's from the way they smelled. And they looked mad. Mizu brushed her bangs out of her eyes and set her book down, looking at them politly.

"May I help you boys?"

"Yeah. You can get that filth of a father of your's away from our cousin's future wife." The one on the right said, sneering.

Mizu felt her temper flare, but remembered her Okaa-san telling her to be calm when she felt angry. She didn't show that she felt angered by the comment as she calmed her self.

"So your Kiba's cousins? Pleased to meet you. But, I can not and will not break up my Otuo-san and Hinata-Okaa-san. It would not be a good thing for anyone."

The twin in the blue jacket started to step forward, anger on his face.

"Listen here you little-" He was interrupted by a shuriken hurtling past him. He and his twin in the black jacket looked around for the one who had thrown it and saw a young Hyuuga girl, about eight, and another boy with black hair who they had no idea where he came from. The boy twirled a kunai knife on his extended index finger, looking at them coolly.

"I'd suggest you not continue that sentance, mutt, or I'll neuter you both."

The one in the blue jacket snorted at him.

"You and that frail little Hyuuga gonna team up against us?"

"Excuse me?"

Mizu knew that he had made a mistake and could feel the anger comeing from the young Hyuuga. Mizu saw that she did look fragile, but had learned apperances were deciving. Like when Hinata had put Kiba in the hospital for talking bad about Mizu and Naruto. Mizu stood up and stepped beside the two newcomers, facing the Inuzuka's, looking calm, but readying herself incase she had to use _that_ jutsu.

"I'd watch what you say, Inuzuka. If she is anything like Hinata-okaa-san, she could really hurt you."

"Who asked you anyway? Your nothing but trash, just like that worthless, loser of a father of your's."

Mizu snapped at that comment. Swipeing the Kunai from the boy, she vanished in a spurt of speed and appeared behind the Inuzuka, kunai pressed to his throat. The Inuzuka gave a terrified whimper as his twin stepped back, pulling a practice shuriken from his pouch, aiming to throw it at Mizu's head, which was exposed so she could see where the Inuzuka's throat was so she wouldn't kill him, when the dark haired boy who had thrown the first kunai, appeared behind the second Inuzuka with a second one at his throat, his left hand in his pocket as he calmly looked at Mizu. The Hyuuga stepped foreward, crakcing her knuckles. Mizu became aware that the whole classroom had gone quiet and was watching the scene with awe. The Hyuuga gave the two Inuzuka's a scary grin as she activated her bloodline.

"So, you want to cause my cousin harm? I'm sorry, I can't let that happen. Nighty night, flea bags!" She said.

Just as she was about to strike, an angry voice shouted out.

"What do you five think your doing?!" Mizu looked down to see a very angry Iruka standing at the doorway." Mizu, Kazuki! Put those away! Hanna, stand down. Hoshi and Kenshin, get to your seats. Now!"

The five muttered a 'yes sensei' and sat down, Hanna and Kazuki sitting down on either side of Mizu, the twins walking back to the bottom of the section and sitting down, shooting a glare at the three before they sat down. Iruka looked over the class as he walked over to his desk, his kind smile returning. He stepped in front of the desk and smiled, leaning against it, his clipboard in his hands.

"Well, welcome! I know many of you are excited to be here, and that your here because your wanting to become a shinobi. I congratulate you on your choice. But it won't be easy. We're her eto turn you into first rate Shinobi, the best there is. But today, we're just going to see where you are in Tai Jutsu. That will be our main focue for this year. Next year, we'll start on Nin Jutsu. But first, lets get to know each other. When I point to you, stand up and give us your name." He said, lookinmg around the room when a small blonde haired girl raised her hand.

"Um...sensei? What do we call you?"

Iruka smiled.

"Well, sensei is acceptable. But my name is Iruka. You can call me Iruka-sensei. Now, how about we start with...you." He said, nodding at the dark haired boy next to Mizi.

The boy stood up and looked around the classroom, not smiling, just looking at them all like he was board.

"My name is Kazuki Sangoki."

Iruka nodded as he sat down, pointing to the Hyuuga. She stood up, giving the class a polite smile.

"My name is Hanna Hyuuga."

Iruka hesitated before he pointed to Mizu who stood up and looked around politely.

"My name is Mizu Uzumaki, daughter of Naruto Uzumaki."

She sat down as every head turned in her direction, wide eyed and fear on their faces. Mizu glanced to her left and saw Hanna giving her a small smile. When she looked at Kazuki, he had a single eye brow raised and a grin on his face. Mizu didn't know why, but she felt very nervous next to him and quickly looked away, pushing her index fingers together, feeling the heat on her cheeks. Kazuki leaned over to her and whispered in her ear, making her blush even worse.

"You sure are lucky. Your Otou-san is one of the strongest shinobi in the village. Hey, your looking alittle red. You okay?"

Iruka was turning around to set the clip board down when he heard a loud thump. Looking up, he saw a confussed Kazuki lifting and unconcious Mizu back into her seat. He couldn't help but be reminded by Naruto and Hinata when he looked at the two. Kazuki looked a little like Naruto with his dark hair shooting up all over the place, and his rather dense out look on everything. But Mizu looked a dead ringer for a brown haired Hinata with out the byuakugan. She had her hair cut in the same style, which baffled Naruto and Iruka as to how she had decided on that style without seeing any pictures of Hinata with it, until Naruto had shown her a picture of a twelve year old Hinata.

"Kazuki? What happened?" Iruka asked.

The boy looked at him confused.

"I don't know. I asked her if she felt okay because her face was red. When I went to check her temperature, she fainted. Is she going to be okay?"

Iruka smiled.

"_Oh kami, we got another one." _He thought.

"She'll be fine. Just let her be for now."

Kazuki nodded, sighing in relief.

"Now, today we will be starting the basic's of Tai Jutsu. Tomorrow, we will test you to see where you stand. Now, if you'll open your books to page 3, we'll start off today with a little reading."

xxxxx

Naruto lept down from the top of the building and landed in front of the Hyuuga guards. They gave him a warm smile.

"Ah, Naruto-sama. Where is Mizu-chan?" The bigger of the two asked.

"At school. She want to become a ninja like me. How are you, Himura?"

"Well. My son was born last night."

Naruto gave the man a warm smile.

"Congratulations, Himura. What's his name?"

Himura grinned at him.

"My wife and I decided to break tradition and named him Naruto. I hope you do not mind."

"No. I'm honored. I hope he grows up to be strong, just like you."

Himura bowed slightly to him.

"Thank you, Naruto-sama."

"Your welcome. And how are you today, Hizate?" He asked the smaller one, who was still bigger than Naruto even though he was only three years older than him.

"Well. I have been studying so that I may become a libraian for our clan library. Lord Hyuuga has already told me he will allow it as long as I prove to him I can do it."

"Well, I wish you both well. I'll see you two later." Naruto said, steeping through the gate and headed for Hiashi's private study.

"Should we have told him?" Hizate looked at Himura worriedly.

"No. It is not our place to tell him what the council has done. It will only anger him."

"Still, why would they do that? What they have done will make him an enemy to the clan. Do they not see the error of haveing him as an enemy?"

"Reguardless, this is the last time he can pass freely through the gates without a signed letter from the Hokage."

"But he was named the next Hokage, surely-"

"Enough! Let us forget what has been said here and man our position like true Hyuuga."

xxxxx

Naruto had just stepped through the front door when six large Hyuuga branch members surrounded him. Naruto glanced around and saw that they all had byuakugan activated.

"Um...guys? I don't have time to spar today. Lord Hyuuga wanted to speak with me."

"Uzumaki, you'll come with us." One of them said gruffly.

"I really don't have time guys. I have to-"

"You'll come with us now, or we'll make you."

Naruto looked at them and saw the anger and pain on their faces. Whatever it was, they had been hurt by it and didn't like what they had to do. He knew what would happen to them if he escaped, and didn't want them hurt.

"Aleight guys. Just drop the mean routine. I know something has you guys upset, and you know I won't like it."

"Yes. You are correct. Allow us to apologize now for our faliure to protect them."

Naruto heard this and felt his stomach drop. He followed them as they walked to the council chamber.

"Whatever it is, I don't hold you guys responsible. I know you did your best no matter what happened." He said just before he entered the chamber.

He stepped in the back of the large room and looked around. He could see the Hyuuga council, smug looks on their faces as three Hyuuga where sitting in front of them, their backs to him. He recognized them as Hinata, Hiashi, and Hanabi. This had him really worried as he stepped up behind them and bowed to the council.

"Honorable council, I have been informed you wish to see me. It must be important if the heiress and the clan head are here."

"Who said they were still those things?" One of the older men said.

"I don't understand. I thought they were part of the main family, with Hiashi being the clan head and Hinata being the heiress."

"Not any more. Due to your taint on them, they have been sealed and placed in the branch house. Hinata has been sold to another family. I am the Head of the clan now." The smug man said.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock as he felt anger course through him. He moved to see their faces and felt hot anger fill him like a bucket. He could see the caged bird on each of their foreheads, their eyes on the ground. He saw tears run down Hinata's face as she kept her eyes on the ground. Naruto began to shake with anger as he turned to the Hyuuga council.

"You bastards. Why? Why would you do this?" He asked, struggling to keep his voice level.

"Because we were against haveing something like you in the clan. When we caught wind of Hiashi's agreement to allow you to wed her," He said, pointing a finger at Hinata. She looked up, her face shining with tears as she looked to Naruto. She just heard that he was going to marry her and they took that away from her. She broke into fresh sobs as Hiashi, looking sadly at Naruto pulled his daughter close, "We knew we had to prevent it."

"You sick disgusting bastards. Your biased and blind. I know why you hate me. And your just trying to get revenge on him for the losses you suffered. Well, your two years too late. Kyuubi is gone. He is no longer here. But I still am."

The councilman stood and pointed an accusling finger at Naruto.

"How dare you speak it's name! You are banned from this compound from this day forth! If you set foot here, you'll be killed on sight!"

"I'll leave, but answer me this one question, and I'll leave. Who did you give Hinata to?"

"Kiba Inuzuka. He was a far better choice. Now leave."

"Alright. I'll leave. But when you die, I'll be back." Naruto said turning and leaving the room.

Everyone herad the chill in his voice as the door was slammed shut with enough force to crack the door frame. One of the councilman looked to the clan head with fear.

"I think we screwed up on this one."

The Clan Head had to agree.

xxxxx

Naruto sprinted to the Hokage's office, rushing past everyone and everything with out stopping. He jumped up and thought he was on course to sail through the open window, but it was closed for some reason. Instead, he burst through the glass window, shattering it. Tsuande did a double take as she saw Naruto standing beside her, fox features forming rapidly. The Anbu burst into the room and sent Tsuande a questioning look. She shook her head and they stepped out of the office. She turned to Naruto.

"What's wrong?"

"Kaa-san. I need your help. I need to know about my family and any thing about their clans and laws." He said hurriedly.

"Naruto, what's wrong?"

"The Hyuuga Council has sealed Hinata and her father and sister and sold Hinata to Kiba. I need to know about my family. Now."

"Very well. Naruto, you are the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. Minato was the Fourth Hokage and your mother was from Whirlpool. On your fathers side, not much is known, He was an orphan here in the village and we never found out anything except his name. However, on your mother sside, it is possible you inherited the Uzumaki blood limit. The Rozengan. It is the equal of the Sharingan and the Byuakugan, having been trained to fight both of these doujutsu's if a fight every erupted. I don't know how it activates, or if you'll even have it."

Naruto stood comepletely still, numb with shook. It was fifteen minutes before he finally unstuck his brain.

"My father was the fourth? And I have a blood limit from my mother? If I wasn't pressed for time, I'd probably pass out from shock."

"Pressed for time? Naruto what are you-Oh." She said softly as she lost conciousness.

Naruto looked around her desk and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and wrote her a letter. He finished with in two minutes and reverted him self back to human appearnce, sealing his hanyou state off until he unsealed it. He lept out the broken window and headed off to the School, after he stopped by his house and collected anything of value, and dressed in his body armor he got from Yamato if he had every decided to join the ANBU. He put the Kitsune mask on and hurried to the school. He entered the room just as Iruka was finisheing up the chapter. Iruka looked over and cocked his head in confusioon. The whole class had their eyes on this ANBU.

"Can I help you?"

Naruto pulled his mask off. He heard the gasps from the class as he looked at Iruka.

"Sensei. I need to speak with you. In private."

Iruka nodded and followed him into the hallway.

xxxxx

Mizu looked at the door worridedly. She had saw the distress on her fathers face, and it scared her. Kazuki saw this and leande over.

"What's wrong, Mizu?"

She kept her gaze on the door as she answered.

"Somethings wrong, Kazuki-kun. Otuo-san looked really worried about something." She said softly.

"I'm sure everything will be fine. Now, lets finish up these questions."

xxxxx

Iruka leanded against the wall, watching as Naruto fidgeted with his head band.

"Naruto. What's wrong? I have never seen you this wound up."

Naruto took a deep breath and looked him in the eye.

"Sensei. I'm about to leave the village and I'm taking Hinata, Hiashi, and Hanabi with me. I want you to take care of Mizu for me until I get back."

Iruka blinked twice before answering.

"Of cousre I'll watch her. But why are you taking them? And what happend that has you this wound up?"

"Sensei. The council sealed those three because they heard that I was going to propose to Hinata. The reason Mizu can't come is because I'll probably end up killing someone tonight. I left the Hokage a letter explaining everything. Please, make sure no one thinks she's involved. I don't want her blamed for my crimes."

Iruka walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I understand Nartuo. Your trying to reset this. Now, go say good bye to her. I hope you'll be back before she graduates."

Naruto gave him a small smile.

"I'll try. I hope I can get Hiashi and Hanabi trained to fight back against the council."

Iruka nodded and they walked back into the classroom. Naruto walked up to Mizu's seat and saw two others with her. He gave Mizu a smile.

"I see you made some friends."

"Hai. This is Hanna, Okaa-san's cousin. And this is Kazuki-kun. He's really nice."

Naruto saw her blush and smiled a little.

"Mizu-chan. I have to go away for a while. I don't know for how long, but Hinata-chan is comeing with me. You'll be staying with Iruka-ojii-san until I get back. It may be a few years, but I promise I'll be back." He hugged her and let go, "Be good and train hard, Mizu-chan. And if any Inuzuka cause you any trouble, smack them with a rolled up newspaper." He said pulling his mask on his face. He turned and saw two Inuzukas standing up.

"What makes kitsunes so much better than dogs?"

"Because dogs are big dumb and stupid and don't know when to not try to take a kitsune's mate from him." Naruto told them. He turned and lept out the open window, tearing through the streets.

The whole class snikered at the comment he made and went back to reading. Mizu however, looked out the window, worried. Something made her think that her Otuo-san was about to do something that was hard for him. And that scared her.

xxxxx

Naruto lept from building to building arrriving at the Hyuuga compound. He steped forward when Himura and Hizate blocked his path.

"I'm sorry, Uzumaki-sama. We cannot allow you to pass."

"I'm sorry I have to do this then." He said as he vanished.

He reappered behind them as they slumped to the ground, unconcious. Naruto rushed into the house and straight to Hinata's room. He could hear her muffled screams. He used his super human streagth and kicked the door with enough force to put it through the wall on the opposite side of the room. He entered and what he saw angered him beyond measure. There was Kiba standing over top of a nude Hinata, trying to force himself into her. Kiba snarled at Naruto before he looked back to Hinata.

"I'll deal with you later." He said, before he yanked her by the hair and slamming the back of her head against the wall, knocking her out.

He turned just in time to see Naruto's fist slam into his face. Kiba was lifted up in the air and was thrown against the wall. He tried to stand, but Naruto was already on him, punching him in his face, chest and anywhere else he could reach. Kiba tried to fight back, to yell for help, but Naruto's first punch shattered his jaw. After a few seconds, Kiba stopped moving and a pool of blood formed around him. He wasn't dead, nor would he. He'd just bleed for a little while. Naruto wipped his hands on Kiba's jacket before turning to Hinata. He gently put her clothes back on her, and summoned a clone. He told the clone to get her out fo the village with out being seen. The clone nodded and left, leaving Nartuo to head to the room down the hall. He opened the door and saw Hanabi sobbing as he walked over. He stopped beside her, resting a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him, stunned.

"Hanabi. It's me. Naruto. Come with me." He helpped her up and Naruto created another clone.

"What about nee-chan? I could hear Kiba trying to...to..."

Naruto placed a hand over her mouth.

"It's okay. She's safe. This clone will take you to her. Now, go with him while I find your father."

Hanabi nodded and the clone picked her up, heading to the rendevous with the first clone. It was then that Naruto heard the warning sirens.

_"Damn. Kaa-san must have woken up earlier than I though she would."_ Naruto thought as he high tailed it through the Hyuuga compound.

He didn't have to search long when he heard a scream coming from the Head's study. He busted down the door and saw Neji writhing in pain as Hiashi stumbled back holding his head. The new Head looked at him in shock.

"Who are you?"

"Your executioner." Naruto said softly, forming a rasengan behind his back. He dropped into a low stance and watched as the Head smirked at him.

"You think you can kill me?"

"I don't think."

"Yes, if you did, you wouldn't be here."

"That's not what I meant. I know I can kill you." Naruto said, slowly fading from sight.

"What the...?" That was the last thing he said before a rasengan slammed into the back of his head.

Naruto pushed it foreward as he watched the head of the man warp and twist, finally exploding from the force of the attack. Naruto was numb from his first coldblooded kill and simply stood there. He knew he didn't have to kill the man, but...he did. As if on cue, Hiashi placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You did what you had to. Now, take Neji and go."

Naruto shook his head.

"No. I'm taking you with me also. I have Hinata and Hanabi in a safe location, waiting for us."

Hiashi smiled at him.

"No. I have to remain here."

"Well, Tenten woudl kill me for taking Neji also. I'll trust you to train him."

Hiashi looked at Naruto confussed.

"Train him for what?"

"Taking back your clan from those bastards."

xxxxx

Tsuande stepped out of the exam room, thoruoghly pissed at Kiba. She had just learned what he had attempted to do from Hiashi and Neji and understood why Naruto had done what he had done. Now, she was walking into the loddy to see the remaing Rookie 9 and Gai's team wating for answers. She sighed and knew what she had to do, least they hear the corrupt version from the Hyuuga Couuncil. She ahdn't walked two steps before they began asking if he was alright.

"Kiba's lucky he'll live. From what I heard from Hiashi and Neji, he deserved what he got."

"What happened?" Sakura asked.

"The Hyuuga council found out that Naruto was going to propose to Hinata tonight before his mission. They decided to seal Hinata, Hiashi , and Hanabi for that. Naruto came to me and asked me some questions before he knocked me out. He left a letter. Here." She said, handing it to Sakura.

Everyone of them looked over her shoulder to read it.

_"To my friends and family,_

_"I'm sorry for doing this, but I had to. The Hyuuga council sealed Hinata, and have given her to Kiba. I can not and will not allow that. I am taking Hinata and Hanabi and am going to train them myself. If I can get him to agree, I'll take Hiashi with me to help them train. I know the Hyuuga council will spread lies about this, along with the Inuzukas, but you guys know me. I only have one favor to ask. Take care of Mizu until we get back. Make sure the village doesn't mistreat her like they did me. I'll be back when the girls are strong enough to take back their clan, and when I can find away to remove the caged bird seal. I'll miss you guys, and if Sasuke does come back before I return, tell him I want to spar to see how much better he's gotten._

_"See you in a few years,_

_"Naruto."_

Sakura finished reading the letter, shocked.

"They did that?"

"Hai. Naruto has already left the village with the two. Hiashi stayed behind, but he did tell Naruto how to remove the caged bird seal. But Naruto still wants to train them in the forgotten Hyuuga arts. On the plus side, Naruto acted in accordance to his clan laws."

"Huh?"

"One of the most ancient laws of his clan is that the Head of the Uzumaki clan is entitled to right the wrongs done to him and his family. Since he was going to make Hinata a part of that family, it still is in effect. We can not mark him down as a missing nin or an enemy. So I put him and Hinata down on an indefinate vacation for now."

"What about the Hyuuga clan?" Tenten asked.

"They've locked their doors to all, including any and all Hyuugas out side the compound. Only two of them, a young Hyuuga with no parents and Neji were locked out. The only one allowed to cross the threshold is the Hokage."

"How long will they stay like that?"

"Until such time that a new Head is selected or the heiress returns."

"So they locked themselves up? What about Hiashi?"

"He's also locked out. He said that Naruto is planning to train Hanabi and Hinata to take the Clan back by force, with Hiashi and Neji's help."

"Wait. He's going to assault the Hyuuga compound?" Choji asked, not quite sure he heard it right.

"Hai. And I think we should prepare to attack as well." Said a calm voice behind them.

Tsuande turned and saw Jiraiya and Kakashi walking up the hall to them.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because the council was going to back the Uchiha's when they were planning the coup. They were going to use the caged bird on everyone in the village except the Uchihas and the Hyuugas main braches. That was their plan." Kakashi said calmly.

"So why don't we attack now?" Ino asked them.

"Because we're still three members shy of an effective strike force. When we go in, we'll be going in hot. And the council will have most of the Main branch backing them and quite a few members of the cadet branch with them. When we get Naruto, Hinata, and Hanabi, we'll be able to attack and get everyone out alive with better odds."

"I see." Lee nodded his head in understanding.

"Well, everyone, you got an undetermined amount of time to train, along with your missions to get ready. Everything I have said here is an S rank secret. Any of you breathe any of this information and I'll execute you myself. We clear?"

"Hai."

"Good. Your dissmissed."

xxxxx

Hinata slowly opened her eyes, fearful that she would see Kiba over her again. She instinctively curled up into a ball as she opened her eyes fully. She was lying on a bed and noticed her clothes were back on.

_"At least he had the decency to put my clothes back on me after he raped me." _She thought sadly.

A fresh wave a tears hit her when she realized that Kiba had stolen something from her that she wanted to give to Naruto. Add to the fact that she found out Naruto was going to propose to her, and she was so overcome with grief and pain that she began to cry. She flinched when she felt a warm hand on her shoulders.

"Hey. It's okay. Your safe." A voice said as she was pulled into a hug.

She opened her eyes and saw Naruto smiling at her.

"Naruto...kun?"

"Yep. It's me. Your okay now. I probably put Kiba in the hospital for what he tried." He told her.

"Tried? You mean I'm still a..." She let her voice trial off in relief.

"Yeah. Your still a virgin. You can check yourself after Hanabi gets done in the bathroom."

"Hanabi?"

"Yeah. I got you both out of there. Your Father's going to train Neji for when we take on the council for what they've done."

Hinata closed her eyes and breathed a sigh of relief. Until she remembered something.

"The caged bird seal!"

Naruto grinned at her.

"It's gone. Your Otuo-san told me how to remove it. I also removed Hanabi's as well, so you don't have to worry about it."

Hinata smiled and looked around the room.

"Where are we?"

"A place that Ero-sennin bought when I was training with him. He gave it to me because he doesn't have much use for it. Now, lets go find somthing to eat."

Hinata nodded and followed him out of the room. She hoped he still would ask her. And she knew that she had a few years to find out.

xxxxx

It had been four years since Mizu last spoke to Naruto. And she missed him. Today was the day of her graduation, and she hoped he got back today so she could show him how much she had grown. She sighed sadly as she looked out the window. She was just wishing that her Otuo-san would come home when she sensed a familar presance behind her.

"Hey, Mizu! Today's the day! We get to become Ninja. Real Ninja."

She turned and saw Kazuki sit beside her, grinning. She gave him a small smile as her blush returned. They had bveen friends for the last four years, but she had started to care for him more than a friend. She really liked him. Of cousre, she didn't have the nevre to tell him. She'd been harrassed by her friends, a Nara girl named Rukia, an Akamichi named Nami, and Hanna. All three were goading her into telling Kazuki who just was too damn dense for his own good. His friends, a Haruno named Ichigo, a Yamanka named Kenshin, an Aburame named Roshi, and a boy who reminded Mizu of Lee, Yoshi. They all knew how she felt, but were too amsued at the situation to point the boy in the right direction.

"Hai. W-w-we do." She stuttered.

Kazuki grinned.

"Oh, guess what I heard."

"Ano...w-w-what did you h-h-hear?"

"That somebody important is coming back to the village."

Mizu was about to ask who it was when Iruka-sensei entered the room, smiling.

xxxxx

Iruka looked over the class list and grinned.

"Alright boys and girls. Today is your final test. All of you will come foreward when I call your name and create three bushins. First up...Roshi Aburame."

Iruka watched as the boy flawlessly created three bvushins. Iruka nodded and marked him down after handing him his fore head protector. Iruka went down the list and came to Mizu's name. She had the same problem her father had. Poor chakra control. Unlike him, however, she had tried to improve it, and it was better than his was at that age, but still not that great.

"Mizu Uzumaki." He called out.

Mizu walked shyly to the front of the class and looked at Iruka.

"Um...sensei? Do they have to be a specific type of clone?"

Iruka did a double take and smiled.

_"Of cousre. He would have taught her that jutsu since she's just like him."_

Iruka shook his head.

"No. You just have to make three."

Mizu nodded and scrunched her face in concentration, making a familar cross shaped sael. She opened her eys.

"Shadow clone Jutsu!" She shouted as she vanished behind a cloud of smoke.

When it cleared, Iruka saw three Mizu's looking at him.

"Very good, Mizu. You passed on your first try. Much better than your father. It took him three times to pass." Iruka told her miling.

"Really?" She asked as she accepted her headband.

"Hai. Now go sit down."

Mizu nodded and puched her clone in the face. He watched in shock as the other two clones struck each other, all three vanishing in a cloud of smoke. After that, she sat down in her seat, and began blushing as Kazuki began congratulate her a little too enthusiastcally. One second he was whooping and jumping around in circles, the next he tripped over his own two feet and fell foreward. At least, he would have if Mizu hadn't been sitting in her seat. Instead, he fell forward right into a kiss. Mizu's eyes went wide as her face went beet red. Kazuki's own eyes were thrown wide as he pulled back, his face red. He looked at her shocked, her eyes still wide and her face still red. Some body wolf whistled while several girls awed and some of the guys, Ichigo in the lead, snikered at him.

"Oh, kami! I'm so sorry Mizu-chan! It was an acident. I understand if your upset."

He watched as she slowly looked to the front of the class, a blissful smile on her face, her cheeks tinged pink. Kazuki shook his head to clear his mind. He'd just kissed his best frind. What's worse, he enjoyed it. He scolded himself and sat back down, not even looking in her direction until the embarassment was gone. The next voice he heard brought dread to him.

"Well, I told Mizu-chan to make friends, but I didn't think this would happen."

Mizu and Kazkuki's heads snapped up and saw a grinning Naruto crouched in the desk infront of him.

"I know. It's so sweet, Naru-kun."

They looked behind them bright red and saw Hinata smiling at them.

"Nee-chan? Is this Naruto-nii-sans daughter?"

Mizu looked to her right and saw a gril who looked alot like Hinata looking at her thoughtfully.

"Hai." Hinata answered.

"Hmm...she looks alot like you though, nee-chan."

"Well, that's because Hina-chan is a mother to her."

Naruto turned and grinned at Hinata when a repeat for him happened. A boy behind him suddenly realzed that he had forgotten his bag in his last class and stood up quickly, bumping into Naruto, sending him forward. Naruto closed his eyes until he felt someone kiss him. Opening his eyes, he saw a smiling Hinata pulling away.

"That was how that day should have gone." She said, smiling.

Naruto saw a werid shimmer and closed his eyes as vertigo hit him. He wondered what caused it and was about to say something when an eraser hit him in the back of the head.

"Uzumaki. Take your seat! Unless you don't want to pass!' Iruak shouted.

"Huh?" Naruto looked around and saw all of his friends looking at him.

He saw that they were all twelve again. He looked around and saw that Hinata was on the other side of the room, looking in his direction. She began blushing and looked away when she saw him looking in his direction. He realized in horror what had happened.(HA HA! I did it again! This should be the last one, unless I want to cover this story from another angle. Sorry, but trust me, the story will smooth out. And yes, I'll bring Mizu back. And Yes, I'll bring Naruto and Hinata's daughter back as well. Just stick with me. It'll get so much more interesting from here. XD)

_"Oh, kami! Not again! Damn it, this fucking sucks! Everytime something good happens, 'Whoops, reset time. Can't let him stay happy, oh no. That would be too nice of us.'" _He thought.(This is what you guys are thinking. I can tell because I'm that good. Keep reading. AND I'M NOT ARROGANT.)

He sat down and began thinking about everything he had been told about hanyous and realized what had happened. If the container took the demons powers in a sloppy way, their body would began to break down.However, as a defense against this, the chakra creates a temperol disturbance and sends the conciousness back to a specific point in their lives before they made the mental connection with their demons.. Naruto cursed his luck. Why had it done that then at that moment? Why send him back to where he had to do all that over again? He closed his eyes in anger. When he opened them, he found himself in a grand hall, surround by people he didn't know. He looked around and his eyes rested on the most beautiful woman he had every seen. She gave him a kind smile.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Welcome to my court." She said, her voice calming Naruto more than anything he had every heard.

"Your...Kami?"

She nodded her head.

"I'm sorry to have reset your life, but your mind was slowly failing along with your body. While Kyuubi managed to save you, what the Akatsuki did casued servre damage to your mind. Also, I did this as a favor to someone importanat."

"Who?"

"Us." A voice said behind him.

Naruto turned around and saw that his father was walking up to him with a woman with bright red hair standing beside him, both smiling.

"Otuo-san? Okaa-san?"

They nodded their heads.

"So, Naruto. I am going to send you back. But I'm only sending you. Kyuubi has asked to stay here but to leave his powers and abilites with you. Do you accept?" Kami asked him kindly.

"Hai. I do. I just have one question. And no, it's not all that 'Why are we here' stuff or the whole 'What is the nature of the universe' either. I wanna know why you made me so dense. I mean, it took the Akatsuki capturing me, Kyuubi putting me in a concious dream, and reseting it three freaking time, for me to realize how much Hinata likes me."

"Just because of that. Becuase I knew your life would be hard on you. I also knew you would need to be strong of heart to succed. I also intended for Hinata to tell you when you became genin, but something went wrong. Her will prevented it. And by the way mister. You made yourself dense. I made you observent." She pointed out.

Naruto raised his hands in defense.

"Okay. Okay. I guess I'll see you guys later." Naruto said, looking to his parents.

His mother moved forward and placed a hand on his shoulder, while his father ruffled his hair.

"Be safe, Naruto." His mother told him.

"And make us proud." Minato said, grinning.

"I will. I'm ready."

Naruto opened his eyes to see Iruka standing in front of him, yelling.

"...should sleep at home, not class, Naruto."

"Hai sensei. I'm sorry. Just been practicing the bushin trying to get it right this time." He gave Iruka a grin.

The man sighed.

"Alright Naruto. Go ahead and head home and get ready for the test tomorrow. If you pass, I'll buy you some ramen."

"Eh. Ramen's okay and all, but could we get something else? Like burgers or something?"

Irukla did a double take before he smiled. Burgers would be easier on his wallet than ramen.

"Sure. Anywhere you want. If you pass."

Naruto nodded and left the room, feeling so confussed, he thought he was going crazy. But he knew that what hje had expirenced was real. It wasn't a dream or anything. Having sorted through those memories, he had noticed several inconcistatnces, like him and Hinata being gone two years, yet haveing a two year old daughter when they would have had to have been gone three years, not two. Or, how Neji's gentle fist was blowing holes in people when it damaged organs, not the skin. He shook his head and truged home. At least he'd be able to stop Sasuke. That worked for him.

A/N: Okay, this is definatly the final reset and the final chapter of part one. I know some of you are getting irritated at me for it, but I told you I would explain everything. Also, I wanted to do a reset rather than a rewrite of this one due to some of the things I set set up ahead of shceduale. Like tha fact that Naruto wasn't going to adopt until a little later on. That tends to happen if you look at the wrong part of your outline. So, I'm going to start part two soon. I'm already writting it now.


End file.
